Stay Strong
by luveverythingtv
Summary: AU: Emma is Regina's daughter with Daniel, but Daniel wants no part of their family. This is mommy Regina and Emma and the hardships that life can throw at a family. No curse or magic. Semi Angsty. I'm terrible at Summaries but I hope the story makes up for the summary.. please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this idea has been with me for awhile. Disclaimer I own nothing (besides my OC) all rights are ABC. Later there is going to be some medical stuff, I am not a medical professional (no where close) but I'm googleling and doing my best but if you know about medicine and stuff please let me know. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy!  
-Luveverythingtv

* * *

She couldn't stop staring at it. How could two little lines alter her life completely? Pacing the bathroom hoping that the test was a false positive, there is no way she was pregnant. The timer on her phone went off and another set of two lines. Shit. She and Daniel were careful… Shit, Daniel. How was she supposed to tell him, how was she supposed to tell him that they were having a baby? How can they afford a baby? Of course Cora and Henry would help, but how is she supposed to finish her last year?

Regina heard the front door close and bags being placed on the counter. Only two people had keys to her apartment, her mother and her sister. Knowing that her mother was in London on business that only left Zelena. Regina unlocked the bathroom door and tried to wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheeks away.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her sister taking out containers of Thai food and placing them on the counter. Regina smiled and made her presence known, "And what have I done to deserve complementary Thai food?"

Zelena didn't look up but smirked and said, "Nothing, I'm just a fabulous older sister."

Regina smiled and made her way to the kitchen table and sat down. Zelena place a veggie pad thai in front of Regina, a chicken one at her seat, and a bottle of wine in the center of the table with two glasses.

Regina eyed the wine and as much as she wanted to drink away her current thoughts she knew better. Zelena poured herself a large glass of wine and went to pour Regina some when Regina moved the glass.

Zelena looked at her sister in confusion, they always shared a bottle even when there was no dinner to accompany it.

Regina silently stood up and re-entered the bathroom grabbing and capping one of the pregnancy tests. She held it tightly in her hand and took a deep breath before joining her sister again at the table. Zelena knew just by the look on Regina's face that she was about to tell her something huge. Regina gently placed the test on the table and pushed it towards Zelena.

Zelena looked down and gasped, "Reg…"

Regina looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. Zelena placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Regina. Regina let the tears fall and wetly asked, "What do I do?"

Zelena took Regina's hand and squeezed before pulling her closer and gently kissing her on the forehead. Regina let the sob escape her throat clutched her sister with her free hand. Zelena pulled Regina closer and let her cry into her shoulder.

They stayed like that until Regina had no tears left. Neither felt particularly hungry anymore and decided to put the food away and relocate to the living room couch.

Regina sat on one end while Zelena sat on the other. Zelena broke the silence and asked, "Does Daniel know?"

Regina shook her head, "No, I just found out. Zee what the hell am I going to do? I.. I can't take care of a baby. Daniel nor I are in a position to care for a child."

Zelena nodded in understanding and bit her lip, "Do you um.. do you want to get rid of it?"

Regina was silent for a moment, she didn't want a child but she couldn't even think about getting rid of it. This was her baby. Regina then looked at Zelena and shook her head, "No. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm not getting rid of it."

Zelena nodded, knowing that that option is now off the table. Regina groaned and leaned her head back against the couch.

Zelena couldn't help but look at her sisters still flat stomach. It boggled her mind that a tiny human was in there right now, her niece or nephew was currently growing inside of her sister.

Regina looked back at Zelena and noticed where her eyes rested. She gently placed a hand over her stomach, she too couldn't believe that a baby was in there.

Zelena moved herself closer to Regina and placed her hand on top of Regina's, "You know it's kinda amazing that a little human is in there, right now."

Regina smiled, "Yeah, it is."

Zelena knows Regina will make a wonderful mother, she is loving and patient (when need be) she will give her all to this baby.

Regina's smile dropped a little and bit her lip, "How do you think mom and dad will react?"

Zelena sighed, "Well you know mother, she's going to be dramatic about it and want to tell you how 'a baby right now will ruin you're career' but she's a softy and will love the baby. And Dad, well he's been waiting to be a grandfather since I graduated college, so he might be thrilled."

Regina hated thinking about how her mother would react almost as much as she hated thinking about how Daniel will react.

Zelena looked at the time on the wall clock and decided to call it a night, "Call me if you need anything. I know the timing sucks but, this could be a really good thing. Love you Reg."

"Love you too Zee. I'll call you soon. I'll need backup when I break the news to mom and dad." Regina internally groaned at the thought alone.

Regina then closed the front door behind her sister and walked into her room. She put on her pajamas and got into bed. She laid there and let her thoughts run wild ranging from telling her parents and Daniel about the baby to how she was going to finish school and get a good job.

Before going to sleep that night she rolled over and grabbed her phone, she has a few messages from her study group and one from her best friend Kathryn all of which she would answer in the morning; but she made sure to open a message to Daniel letting him know that she had something really important to talk with him about.

Regina put the phone back on her night table and rolled over. She place her hand on her stomach and sighed before closing her eyes and falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and favorited this story, I really appreciate it! Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'll try and make up for it with the coming chapters. Still working out the storyline on this so updates might be slow but bear with me. As always mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)

* * *

Regina was in her apartment waiting for Daniel to come over after his shift at the horse stables.

She was pacing her hallways hoping she didn't chicken out and not tell him, he has as right to know.

She was rehearsing what she was supposed to say like having lines would make it any easier.

Before she could perfect what and how she wanted to tell Daniel her intercom buzzed and she was letting him into the apartment.

Daniel was nothing but smiles as he walked through the door, he gave Regina a kiss as he walked in and just started talking about his day and the horses. Regina was trying to let him finish but she was getting more and more nervous.

Before she cut him off he said, "And then this kid comes in with his family. I mean seriously could't they have taken him to a zoo or something. The last thing I wanted to do today was give a snotty kid a riding lesson."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, "Do you not like kids?"

Daniel shrugged, "I mean I don't hate them, but I prefer to not be around them for extended periods of time."

"So, you wouldn't want kids?" Regina asked nervously.

"I mean honestly, no. Not really. Why?" He then jokingly asked, "You want a baby already?"

Regina shook her head, "Um..I… wanting a baby right now not really, but I um.. I.. We are having a baby… I-I'm pregnant."

Daniel's jaw dropped and turned away from Regina to lean against the kitchen sink. He was taking deep breaths but before Regina could say anything to calm him down or get an idea on what he was thinking he grabbed the soap bottle and threw it across the room. Regina yelped and jumped back.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair turned to face a slightly frightened Regina, "Regina, I'm so sorry. We got into this mess and I promise I'll help you get out of it. I know abortions can be expensive and I swear I'll work overtime to help pay for it."

Regina was shocked, "Daniel.. I'm- I'm not getting rid of the baby."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "What? What do you mean? You're keeping it?! Why?! Wait… did you do this on purpose? Did you knowingly try to get pregnant?! Because I swear!"

Regina was getting angry, "Fuck you. Fuck you Daniel! Of course I didn't do this on purpose! Do you think I want to be 23 and pregnant?! I don't, but WE did this! There is a human being growing, living! OUR baby! How can you just want to get rid of it?"

"Because I don't want a baby Regina! I don't know how to handle a baby, and I can't afford to take care of a baby!" Daniel rubbed his face with his hands before turning back to Regina, "Look, if you want to get rid of it I'm here, I'll do everything I can because I love you Regina, but if-if you decide to keep it then I'm sorry but I can't. I'm done."

Regina looked back at him in disbelief, "Seriously, that's it? Those are my options? Get rid of my baby and keep you or lose my boyfriend, who apparently loves me, and keep my baby? Then I guess it's settled." Regina then walked to the door and opened it, "Get out Daniel, and don't come back."

Daniel sighed and shook his head, "You're making a mistake Regina."

Regina scoffed, "Maybe or maybe I'm getting rid of someone that is toxic." Regina then closed and locked the door.

When she heard the elevator chime she slid down the back of the door, clutched her knees, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed your comments really make my day! :) combined 2 chapters and made this one longer to compensate for the previously shorter chapter, and the shorter chapters that are destined to come.. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Regina was sitting in waiting room of her OBGYN's office. She liked her doctor but still felt awkward having to go see her. Dr. Jessica Ashland was a good doctor and a kind person but she was also a friend of the Mills family.

Regina was debating on whether or not she should leave and just go to Planned Parenthood or something. Maybe it would be less awkward.

Before she could change her mind, her name was called. Regina was lead to the exam room and told to put on the gown and that a nurse would be with her shortly.

Regina put the gown on and when the nurse arrived she took her pulse, blood pressure, weight and temperature.

Regina was then told to sit tight and that the doc would be right in.

Regina looked at the pictures on the wall and all she saw was happy couples, babies, and brochures on practicing safe sex. Little too late for that…

Then the door opened and Dr. Ashland stepped inside. She was looking at Regina's chart as she walked in but smiled when she made eye contact, 'Hello Regina, how are you?"

Regina smiled politely, "Hello Dr. Ashland. I'm... ok."

Dr. Ashland tilted her head, "Regina how many times do I have to tell you, call me Jessica or Jess."

Regina smiled and nodded, "Right sorry, force of habit."

Jess nodded, and looked back at the chart, "So what seems to be the problem?"

Regina nervously shifted on the exam table and cleared her throat, "Umm.. I-I'm pregnant."

Jess looked up and nodded, "Ok, well how about we draw some blood, and get the ultrasound in here and check and see if everything is going well."

Regina nodded, Jess left the room to get the ultrasound and to tell a nurse to draw Regina's blood. The nurse was sweet and distracted her from the needle making the process a little more bearable.

Jess then returned a little while later with the blood work and the ultrasound machine. Jess smiled and said, "Well you are definitely pregnant. Now lets look on the machine and see if we can't figure out how far along you are."

Regina lays back and lifts the gown giving Jess access to her stomach. Jess puts the cold jelly onto her stomach and moves it around a little. She then stops presses a few buttons and smiles.

Regina is looking at the screen but can't really make much out, but then she sees it, there is a sac. Jess then zooms in and says, "that little sac is actually your baby. Only about the size of a lentil."

Regina wasn't expecting to feel this… happy. Regina is trying to hide the tears but they just keep coming and for the first time in a few weeks they are happy tears.

Jess then pauses the screen, removes the wand from Regina's stomach, and gently wipes the gel off. Jess hands Regina a tissue and smiles. Regina blushes a little, "Sorry. I wasn't expecting to cry."

Jess nods and smiles, "It's completely normal. Well Regina it looks to me that you're baby is a little more developed than I expected so I'd put it at around 5 to 5 and a half weeks old. Now in the coming weeks if you haven't already you're probably going to get some of the less pleasant affects of pregnancy, including morning sickness, sore breasts, and spotting. This is all normal but if you have any concerns feel free to call the office. I'm going to start you on prenatal vitamins and make sure that you have an appointment for a few weeks from now. I'll also get you a print out of your baby."

Regina nodded and smiled.

As Regina was leaving the office she looked back at the ultrasound picture and placed her hand on her stomach, "It's you and me now."

* * *

Regina was leaving the OBGYN's office when she got a call from her father. Regina groaned, she usually loved talking to Henry but when he calls it usually means her mother is wanting a family dinner. Regina decides to answer the call and walk to the park, which isn't too far from her apartment.

"Hi Daddy"

Henry's soothing voice answers back, "Mija. How have you been?"

Regina smiles, "I'm doing well daddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine darling. I know you know why I'm calling. Your mother is back from London and would love to have a family dinner tonight. Nothing fancy just the family." Henry says.

Regina sighs, "Alright daddy, I need to speak with you and mother anyway. I'll be there by 6pm."

Henry nods, "Of course sweetheart. We look forward to seeing you and your sister tonight."

Regina sat in the park for a few more minutes before heading back to her apartment to shower and change her clothes.

Regina decided on a light grey dress and a pair of black heels for dinner. While her father said family dinner she knows her mother always expects a little more.

Regina was in a cab and on her way to her parents home when she got a text from Zelena,

Z: here for backup, you ready to tell them?

R: yeah, I saw it Zee. I saw the baby. well it's more like a lentil but … It was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen.

Z: 3 , can't wait to see their faces when you tell them

R: -_- …

Z: love you too.

Regina then put her phone away as the cab came to a stop outside of the massive mayoral mansion, she then stroked the ultrasound image once for strength.

Henry opened the front door for his youngest and pulled her into a hug, "Mija. It's been too long"

Regina took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her father. When Henry took a step back from the hug he gave his daughter a once over and said "Daring, you're glowing."

Regina blushed and said, "Thank you daddy."

Henry then lead Regina into the living room where her mother Cora and Zelena were already sitting.

Cora stood and pulled Regina into a hug, "Regina, darling, how are you? Your studies going well?"

Regina sat on the edge of the couch and faced her mother, "Yes mother, everything is going well. I'm talking with a professors' friend now, he has contacts in Boston and is helping me to secure an apprenticeship next school term after graduation. It would only be a few days out of the week but it's something. They would even supply an apartment for me."

Cora smiled, "That's wonderful Regina! Before you know it you will be back here in Storybrooke taking over the mayor position for your father."

Regina smiled and nodded. Before she had time to say anything further dinner was announced.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair consisting mainly of Cora talking about her most recent trip to London.

Regina was exchanging glances with Zelena all night trying to figure out when the best time would be to tell them about the baby.

Dinner and dessert was finished and everyone was back in the living room where Henry had just opened a new bottle of scotch. Regina groaned, scotch was her favorite. When Cora went to hand Regina a glass Regina declined. Henry and Cora both looked puzzled at Regina's action.

Henry looked at Regina and said, "Mija are you feeling alright? You love scotch."

Regina sighed, "I'm fine daddy, but this is a part of the thing that I need to tell you and mother."

Henry and Cora both sat down and Zelena took a seat next to Regina and squeezed her knee in support.

"Mother, daddy… I-I'm pregnant."

Henry immediately broke into a smile, "Regina that's wonderful! A baby! I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Cora on the other hand wasn't as overjoyed, "Regina, please tell me this is a joke. You were just saying how you have an apprenticeship lined up for next school term how do you expect to do that with a baby to look after? Who's the father?! Are you going to raise it?"

Regina sighed, "I know mother, but the apprenticeship wouldn't be until next school term and by then I'd already have the baby. As for the father it's Daniel but… he's not going to be in the picture. And honestly I'm fine with that. I don't think I could go through this pregnancy and not raise it. I mean I already feel a connection with it."

Cora snarled, "That low down, good for nothing, jockey wannabe, stable boy." She then took a breath and tried to steady her voice, "Regina are you sure about this? Because this is a life we are talking about, there is no changing your mind later or backing out. Your father and I will do everything we can to help but this is your responsibility Regina. Are you ready for that?"

Regina could feel the tears, "I… I don't want to give this baby up mom. I know I can't go back or change my mind later but I don't think I would want to. I mean I saw it today and I can't just get rid of a piece of me."

Cora could see there was no changing Regina's mind, like herself Regina is determined and when she puts her mind to something there is no negotiation. Cora nodded, "Ok." Cora could see the tears in Regina's eyes and opened her arms for her daughter to seek the comfort she so desperately needed, "Oh Regina.."

Regina let the tears fall and went to her mothers' awaiting arms ready to give her the comfort she so desperately needed.  
Cora might not have been the most affectionate mother when she and Zelena were growing up, but since they've become older they have started to see their mother in a different light. Cora doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve, but when her family needs her she is ready to go to war for them.

Regina then stood and walked over to her purse and took out the two copies of the ultrasound picture, 'Baby Mills'. She handed one to Zelena and one to Cora and Henry. Cora and Henry smiled while Zelena was squinting trying to make out the blurry black and white image.

Regina smiled sitting back down, while her hand absent-mindedly started rubbing her belly.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since family dinner and Regina is hating this. She can't go 30 minutes without having to pee and morning sickness is not just in the morning, it's all day long. Her boobs are getting too big for her bra and all she can think about is taking a nap.

According to Jess everything she is feeling is perfectly normal, it sucks but it's normal.

Regina is out shopping with Zelena when she first notices it. She was attempting to close a pair of jeans but they just wouldn't fit. Regina grunts in frustration before looking down at the button of the pants. It was the first time she ever noticed the slight bump. Regina stood in front of the mirror long enough for Zelena to become impatient and knock on the door.

Regina just opened the door letting Zelena in. Zelena was wondering why her sister was standing in front of the mirror in a pair of jeans that didn't seem to fit.

Regina just grinned and took her sisters hand and placed it on the small bump, "It's growing."

Zelena then looked a bit closer and realized it as well, the baby was growing and Regina was getting a baby bump. Zelena never thought she would be this excited about a baby. Zelena then realized she had a tear falling and quickly wiped it away.

Regina chuckled and wiped away the tear that had escaped her own eye, "I'm pregnant and hormonal, what's your excuse?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and sat on the chair in the fitting room, "Well seems you're going to need to go a size or two up."

Regina groaned and looked back at the pants like it was their fault she couldn't close them. Regina then looked back in the mirror and sighed, "I think I'm going to need a new bra as well."

Zelena laughed while Regina scowled at her sister, "Oh don't look at me like that Reg, you've always wanted larger.. assets, now you are getting your wish."

Regina huffed and took the jeans off before slipping back into her yoga pants. Regina left a laughing Zelena in the fitting room while she went to find larger pants and bras.

It was time for her 8 week checkup with Dr. Ashland, and Regina was nervous. So nervous that she broke down and asked her mother to accompany her to her appointment.

Regina and Cora were sitting in the office waiting room silently. Cora wasn't fairly surprised that her daughter had asked her to come with her to her appointment.

Regina's knee was bouncing up and down and she was biting on her nails, a habit she hasn't done since she was a child.

Cora gently placed her hand on Regina's knee. When the bouncing stopped Regina dropped her hands into her lap and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry mother, I'm not sure why I'm so nervous."

Cora smiled, "Because you're about to see baby and that is always nerve wracking. I remember even after I had Zelena and was pregnant with you, every appointment I was a nervous wreck and had to pace the office halls. That was until swelled and I could barely walk but no worries you're still months away from that."

Regina paled a little but was a bit more relaxed.

When they called Regina's name both she and Cora stood and went to the exam room.

Jess entered the room and smiled at both Regina and Cora. Jess was the daughter of a business partner and friend of Cora's. Zelena and she grew up together and even attended the same high school.

Cora stood and gave Jess a hug, "Hello sweetheart, how are you? How's your mother?"

Jess smiled, "Hello Mrs. Mills, I'm good. Mom is good she's actually in Barcelona now with dad on a vacation."

Cora smiled, "Oh good, they deserve the break. You all must come for dinner when they get back. Especially since you are taking care of our Regina."

Regina blushed a little and smiled. Jess chuckled, "Of course, I'll tell them when they return home. Now. how about we check up on baby Mills?"

Regina nodded and Cora smiled at hearing 'baby Mills'. Jess set up the machine and gel and placed it against Regina's bump. After a few rotations Jess found the baby, it's heartbeat engulfed the room. Jess paused the machine and told them a little about what they were seeing, "Ok, so the baby is 8 weeks old, only about the size of a kidney bean but the hands and feet are developing, the airways are developing, and the baby's 'tail' is just about gone."

Regina was smiling the entire time just listening to how her baby is growing. Regina really wanted to stop calling the baby it or baby Mills but didn't know the gender yet, "Jess when will we know gender?"

Jess smiled and said, "Gender won't be identifiable until around 18- 20 weeks, basically not until you're almost half way done. usually around 5 months."

Regina sighed a little disappointed she wanted to know the gender, only 3 more months.

Regina was given another copy of the ultrasound and Cora was given one as well.

As they were leaving the exam room Cora hugged Regina and said, "You're making the right choice. Don't worry about finding work after school, focus on my grandbaby."

Regina smiled and hugged her mom, who knew a unplanned pregnancy would be the thing they needed to grow closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Super short I know, I'm sorry.

* * *

Regina was keeping up with her studies but was finding it harder and harder to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Her button down shirts and dresses we becoming more and more form fitting and bump that was almost non existent now looked like she swallowed a whole melon.

Regina was home lounging in a tank top and sweatpants when her intercom buzzed. She walked to the device and asked who it was, "It's your best friend now buzz me up it's getting cold out here!"

Regina sighed and buzzed Kathryn in, she was debating on if she should cover up and avoid telling Kathryn about the baby or just face the music. Fuck it, she's gonna find out eventually.

Regina walked to the door and opened it as Kathryn raised her had to knock.

Kathryn's jaw dropped as she looked not only at what Regina was wearing but also at the very noticeable bump she was showcasing.

Regina stepped aside and allowed Kathryn entrance into the apartment. Regina sat on the couch and Kathryn followed. "Ok, I know I've been in New York for a little while but I'm fairly certain you never mentioned being pregnant before I left."

Regina smiled slightly, "Well surprise…"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I was expecting more a cake and champagne but I guess this is a good welcome back too. Does Daniel know?"

Regina sighed, "Yeah, and he bailed. Actually suggested I terminate so I could keep him."

Kathryn scoffed, "Dick… But how's.. everything..?"

Regina looked back at Kathryn and nodded, "I mean everything is as good as to be expected. My parents are on board and Zelena is fairly excited to become an aunt. The baby is fine growing and healthy."

Kathryn smiled, "I'm glad. Sooo.. when do you find out the sex?"

Regina groaned, "ugh, not for another 2 and a half months!"

"Have you thought about what you want?" Kathryn asked.

"Honestly I want a healthy baby" Regina then smiled a little wider, "but a healthy little girl would really be icing on the cake."

Kathryn and Regina stayed talking well into the night until Regina declared that she needed rest, hoping she could go most of the night without having to wake up and use the bathroom.

* * *

Regina called Kathryn and asked if she wanted to grab brunch, Kathryn never one to turn down food and alcohol agreed.

Regina and Kathryn were at a little cafe enjoying the weather and their drinks. Well Kathryn was enjoying her mimosa while Regina indulged in a strawberry lemonade.

Kat was asking about what being pregnant was like, and Regina was telling her the truth. It's amazing at times but sometimes she wishes she could just sleep through it all and just wake up and ta-da baby.

Kat was about to ask about what she planned on after the baby when a man approached the table. Regina recognized him immediately, he was a co-worker of Daniel's.

The man waved at Regina and made his way over. Regina sighed and told Kat to try and say nothing. Regina then put on a fake smile and greeted the man, "Hello. Patrick right?"

The man nodded, "Yup but Rick is fine."

Regina nodded and introduced him to Kathryn. Kat politely nodded and said hello. Rick turned towards Regina and asked, "Have you heard from Daniel? I'm kinda running out of excuses for why he hasn't come back from vacation."

Regina was shocked, she didn't even know Daniel left, not that she really cared about Daniel's current whereabouts.

Regina shook her head and told him the truth, "Daniel and I haven't spoken in some time."

Rick look confused, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You guys broke up?"

Regina absentmindedly placed her hand on her belly and said, "Daniel wasn't ready to grow up, so we decided to end things. I haven't heard from him since."

Rick noticed where Regina's hand moved to and was a bit surprised, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I'll see you around. But, umm, congrats. On the baby and all."

Regina chuckled, "That you Rick."

Rick then quickly walked away and rounded the corner.

Kat looked at Regina and asked, "You ok Reg?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess I just never thought that Daniel would leave, not just me and the baby but everything"

Kat sighed, "Daniel is the biggest idiot known to man. He not only walked out on the job he walked out on his family, and that makes him an asshole in my book. So if I see him I'll be sure to give him a good deck for you and the little one."

Regina laughed and smiled, knowing Kat was trying her best to comfort her.

Kathryn then pulled Regina into a hug and told her it would all be ok.

Kat took a sip of her drink and Regina took a sip of her lemonade. If it wasn't such a cruel joke Regina would have laughed, but Regina sighed and thought 'I guess when life gives you lemons'.


	6. Chapter 6

To make up for the previously short chapter here is another chapter slightly longer.

* * *

Regina felt huge, she knew the baby was growing and that this was completely normal, but she felt like everyone was constantly staring. Going to class no longer required her to sit in the back so she could escape to the bathroom either to pee or to be sick, but it did require her to sit on the end because she no longer felt comfortable fitting in the middle section, with her bump slightly pressing against the desk.

She no longer wore tight fitting dresses or skirts but stuck to slacks with an elastic waist and a button down shirt.

Today was dragging on, she was currently in a meeting telling the student body about their graduation ceremony, like they hadn't already been through high school and undergraduate ceremonies.

Regina wanted to leave so that she could go to Dr. Ashland's office. She was finally finding out the sex of the baby. Zelena would be meeting her at the office and then they would go to dinner at their parents.

When the meeting finally let out Regina got up as quickly as she could and called a taxi. When she finally reached the doctor's office she saw Zelena standing in the waiting room looking awkwardly around. Regina walked in and chuckled at Zelena's nervous rambling to a nurse about how she didn't need a bathroom key and that no she wasn't pregnant and on any drugs.

Regina smiled at the nurse and said, "Hi, I promise my sister isn't on drugs she's just weird like this always."

The nurse laughed and went back behind her desk. Zelena scowled at Regina while Regina laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Before Regina even had the chance to sit down her name was being called. She linked her arm through Zelena's and dragged her through the door to the exam room with her.

Jess entered the exam room and saw Regina sitting on the table with Zelena in the chair off to the side. Jess and Regina exchanged smiles and Jess and Zelena hugged.

Jess walked over to Regina and took her vitals and determined everything was good. As usual she grabbed the ultrasound machine and the gel and circled Regina's belly until she found what she was looking for.

Jess was squinting at the screen when she stopped and chuckled, "Well we can try and determine sex today but unsurprisingly baby mills is being a bit uncooperative"

Zelena laughed and said something along the lines of 'just like it's mother', Regina groaned and gently poked her belly, "Come on babe, I need to start thinking of names for you otherwise you're gonna be baby Mills for the next few months."

The trio watched the screen as the baby seemingly shook it's head not liking that idea. The baby then shifted slightly and settled. Jess smiled and said, "Seems your daughter doesn't want to be called baby Mills anymore."

Regina gasped and smiled looking at her stomach. Zelena stood and hugged Regina, she knew how much Regina was hoping for a little girl.

Jess paused the image and printed the copies out. Regina couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if she tried. As her appointment finished up and her next one was booked Regina was thinking about her daughter. Her daughter. Regina gently got herself into Zelena's car and protectively rubbed her belly. Regina was so distracted with her own thoughts she didn't even realize that Zelena had asked her something, until she felt a second hand on her belly. Regina looked up and smiled. Zelena grinned as well and said, "You know Zelena Jr. is a great strong name for a little girl." Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Her name will come to me when she's born, but I'd like to have a few ideas in mind before then."

Zelena and Regina made their way to their parents' house. They were debating on if there should be a big reveal or if they should just tell them. They decided to do a big reveal.

Dinner was a smooth affair and when the gender of the baby was asked about Regina pretended to frown and said, "The baby was a bit shy and decided to hide. Jess said maybe by my next appointment they will be a bit more open to a reveal."

It wasn't until a few days later did Regina have the reveal all planned. Zelena pulled a few strings with her magazine editor and the photographer and was able to get a copy of this months magazine and a few amazing pregnancy shots of Regina. They then placed the images inside the magazine making it look like it was a part of this months edition.

Regina, Zelena and Kathryn were invited to Cora's big end of the year bash. It was the one time a year that the Mills family and friends got together for an informal BBQ.

Zelena made sure to have the magazine hidden within the rest of the days mail.

While Henry was at the grill and Regina, Zelena, and Kathryn were setting up decorations Cora sat on the deck and flipped through the magazine. Both Regina and Zelena knew that Cora saw and read the announcement when a over joyed Cora yelled "Regina Mills you and my granddaughter get over here right this instant!"

Regina smiled and made her way to her mother. Cora pulled Regina into a loving hug, "Oh, you're going to love having a little girl."

Cora then placed her hand on Regina's belly and looked down, "Sweetheart your grandmother and grandfather are going to spoil you rotten"

Henry looked away from the grill and smiled at Regina, he place his hand over his heart and said, "Cariña". Regina smiled so much that her cheeks hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Longest chapter so far. Hope you're liking this story.

* * *

The months are passing by quicker and quicker and Regina is getting used to not seeing her feet, her constant bathroom breaks, and even the baby's kicks. Everything seemed to be falling into place. She was days away from graduating with her Masters in Business and Politics, her apprenticeship for next school term was all set, and in a few weeks she would be meeting her baby girl.

The first time the baby moved and she could feel it she stopped moving, just stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk. She put her hand on her belly and could feel her daughters kicks.

As soon as she got to the restaurant where she was to be meeting Kathryn she told her best friend. She couldn't stop herself from sharing her exciting news. Kathryn loved hearing about the baby and the weird things Regina would crave at 3:30 in the morning.

Despite loving being pregnant Regina is ready for the baby to arrive. She's ready to meet her girl. Her daughter seems to love when she listens to rock music and cleans the apartment, she loves spicy foods, and kicks up a storm when she hears either Zelena or Cora's voice. After a long discussion with her parents Regina has decided to move back into the mansion, where there is almost a mini apartment on the first floor where she will have access to the kitchen and a full bathroom, and where the cries of an infant won't disturb her parents during the night. Regina knows it's going to be a big change but she's ready.

* * *

Regina is sitting in the auditorium with her fellow classmates and is being bored out of her mind. She needs to pee and the man next to her is constantly leaning against her while enjoying his nap.

By the time the graduates are asked to stand and individually get their diploma's Regina's bladder is about ready to burst. Thankfully everything moves quickly from that moment on. She can see her father holding his camera taking pictures of her with her diploma and her very pregnant belly.

As she walks carefully back to her seat she looks at the diploma and smiles at her accomplishment. It even seems that her daughter is proud of her too because as soon as Regina sits and places the diploma on her lap her daughter immediately starts kicking up a storm, saying 'congrats mommy', well that's what Regina thinks it means.

When the ceremony is complete and all the graduates are congratulated Regina is booking it past her family and rushing to the bathroom. Cora chuckles and mentions how she is surprised she lasted that long.

When the traditional graduation photos are taken and everyone is ready to leave Regina and her family head back to the Mills residence for a family celebration.

* * *

Cora huffed as Regina told her to put the adorable designer onesie back on the rack. Regina was shopping with her mother and sister for some last minute baby supplies. Cora was insistent that her granddaughter be kept in only the finest of infant apparel but Regina knew how impractical the notion was.

Regina was looking at strollers and car seats, she wasn't really sure which one was best so she went with the one with the highest safety rating, lowest weight and could be used for the next few months to at least a year.

While Regina was talking with the clerk about the stroller and car seat her mother and sister were left to their own devices.

Zelena couldn't stop the 'awws' that erupted from her throat when she spotted a little pacifier with a plush dog attached. Zelena decided to get it and a infant swing while Cora purchased a designer diaper bag and the cutest little baby booties.

By the time they were finished they had to call a second car in order to bring all the stuff back to the mansion.

* * *

With the help of Henry and and her childhood friend and neighbor, Graham, Regina is able to move back into the mansion. According to Jess the baby is moving into the right position for birth, and that it could be any day now.

Regina is sitting with Cora discussing her plans for next school term when she feels it. One moment she is fine and the next she feels a gush and her pants are wet. She know's what is happening but she freezes. Cora looks at her with a concerned face and asks, "what's wrong Regina?"

Regina then looks at her lap and gulps, "My water just broke."

Cora smiles and jumps up quickly walking into the mansion and calling up the stairs to Henry, "Henry, we need you to get Regina's bags into the car. Regina's water just broke."

Cora leaves to go back to Regina when she hears her husbands quick, while somewhat panicked, movements.

Cora helps Regina stand and leads her into the bathroom and grabs a new pair of underwear and a pair of Regina's comfy sweatpants.

Regina cleans up and changes her bottoms. By the time Regina is done Henry has the car loaded and running and is waiting to take them to the hospital. He remember how long this process could take and knows it's about to be a very long night.

Regina is sitting in the backseat trying to keep calm but the contractions are starting. Regina has felt pain, pain from breaking her arm as a child falling off her horse, pain from slicing her hand accidentally while cooking, burning her ear while curling her hair; but she's never felt pain like the kind she is experiencing now. Regina is cursing Daniel and mother nature. Cora isn't surprised hearing her daughter curse, but she is surprised at the creativity used to really get her point across.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital Henry drops Cora and Regina off at the door and goes to park the car and call Zelena and Kathryn. While he is gone Regina is lead to her room, Dr. Ashland is called and she is given a cup with some ice chips and is told to sit tight.

By the time Henry arrives at Regina's room she is curled up on her side and is squeezing Cora's hand.

Dr. Ashland walks in and smiles, "How's everything going?"

Regina glares and says, "How's it going? It's pretty fucking painful actually. A human being is about to come through a VERY small hole! That's how it's going."

Jess and Cora chuckle glad that Regina still has that bite even when in immense pain.

Jess puts on gloves and lifts Regina's gown in order to see how everything is progressing.

Jess determines that Regina is about 5 centimeters dilated, "Almost there, half way."

Hours seem to pass and Regina's contractions are getting worse. Regina finally caves and accepts the epidural that is offered, it helps some but doesn't completely take the pain away. Now at least able to stand she paces the hallways hoping for relief but none seems to available.

Now back in the bed the contractions are coming right behind the other and are much more intense. Regina is on the verge of bawling and has resorted to begging, to just magic or beam the baby out.

Jess smiles and says, "Bad news I can't beam or magic a baby out, but good news it's time to push. You want me to grab your mom and sister?"

Regina nods and groans. When Cora and Zelena enter they each go on one side of Regina, grab a hand, and kiss her on her cheek. Regina is looking at back and worth between her mom and sister and can't hide the fear in her eyes, her baby is about to be here. Zelena smiles, "Hey, you're doing great. So much better than I would. And in a few minutes the princess is going to be here and mother and I can finally settle who she's going to be named after me or her." Cora just rolls her eyes but points her index finger towards herself.  
Regina manages a soft chuckle knowing her sister and her mother are trying to help in anyway they can.

Jess and her team are now ready and she tells Regina that on the next contraction she is to push.

Regina waits the few seconds it takes for the next contraction to hit and the bears down. She is screaming and crying and sweating and wants this to be over, but pushes again when the next contraction hits.

Regina can hear her mother and sister telling her to keep pushing and that her baby is almost here. Jess then announces that she can see the baby's head and that with a few more pushes her little girl would be here.

Regina is focusing solely on pushing and barely registers Jess saying that the head is out and that the only needs a few more pushes. Regina then ignores everyone and gives that final push, one moment everything hurts and the next it's gone. Regina leans back against the bed, chest heaving, and breathing heavy. She can hear her mom and sister congratulating her but all she can focus on is the cries of her daughter. Her baby is handed to her pink and covered in gunk but she is the most perfect thing Regina has ever seen. Cora is asked if she would like to cut the umbilical cord, Regina gives her mother a smile and nods. Cora cuts the physical tie between mother and baby and then steps back as nurses are coming closer to do their jobs.

The baby is then taken by the nurses for the standard tests, is cleaned, swaddled, and then placed back into Regina's awaiting arms. Regina is looking at the perfect puffy pink baby who is yawning and trying to open her eyes. And when she does Regina is greeted with the most perfect pair of green eyes she has even seen.

While Regina is admiring her daughter the nurse comes over asks if Regina has a name picked out a name yet. Regina had been very tight lipped about the baby's name so Cora and Zelena were just as curious.

Regina stroked her baby's cheek and smiled, "Emma. Her name is Emma Raelyn Mills."

* * *

And now Emma is introduced, totally made up that middle name.  
Please review and let me know your thoughts.  
PS. I have no kids so have never been through labor, I have no idea if this is accurate but please if anything is wrong let me know and I'll correct what I can!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait. So now that Emma is born I'm going to have time jumps ranging in length in the coming chapters. I don't know enough about babies to detail much but there will be Regina and Emma fluff in coming chapters. Also I know these chapters are fairly short I'm trying to lengthen them without rambling.

* * *

Regina was exhausted but didn't want to take her eyes off the Emma who was laying in the hospital issued 'crib'. After Emma was born Cora and Zelena went back into the hall to tell Henry and Kathryn how everything went, so Regina could rest and to give the hospital staff time to do what they had to do with Emma.

By the time Regina woke again she was faced with her own room and the sun set glowing into the room.

Cora noticed that Regina was awake and made her way over to her, "Regina how are you feeling?"

Regina winced but pulled herself into a seated position on the bed, "Sore, but good. Where is she? Where's Emma?"

Regina was looking around the room but didn't see the baby. Her panic was rising as she frantically turned her head to look around the room. Cora saw the panic and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, "Relax darling. The nurses are bringing her up now."

Regina sighed in relief and sank back into the bed. Cora was telling Regina how she and Henry went down to the nursery and saw Emma through the glass, "Oh Regina, she was the most precious little thing in there."

Regina was smiling thinking about her little girl. When the door slowly opened and the nurse entered pushing a small plastic crib Regina's heart soared. Inside the crib was a still sleeping Emma.

The nurse brought the crib right up to the side of Regina's bed and gave her a clean bill of health. Regina shifted slightly so she could get a better look. Never in her life did she feel more love than she felt for her daughter in this moment.

Soon Cora was sitting in the chair to the side of the bed telling Regina that Zelena, Henry, and Kathryn would be back in a little and that they were just picking up some dinner for the 5 of them.

With the mere mention of food Emma awoke. Emma's green eyes opened and looked up at a smiling Regina and Cora. Dressed in the onesie that Regina brought Emma lifted her small arms and let out a whimper, followed by a small cry. Regina nervous as to what was wrong looked at her mother who just smiled, "She's probably hungry."

Regina nodded but realized she didn't know how to breastfeed; how could she not know how to feed her own baby! Cora told her to take a breath and that the nurse would be in in a minute to show her how to do everything.

When the nurse came in she smiled at Regina and Emma. She showed Regina how to hold Emma and how to breastfeed in the most comfortable way. Regina was shocked at even with no teeth that first latch hurt. After a minute or two the uncomfortable feeling eased and soon Regina felt nothing but love while looking down at her baby and stroking her cheek.

By the time Emma is finished nursing and burped she is comfortably settled in Regina's arms and is falling back to sleep.

Henry, Zelena, and Kathryn enter the room holding a take out back a large stuffed animal and balloons. Each take turns holding baby Emma and taking pictures. About 2 hours in Regina is barely keeping her eyes open. Emma's diaper was changed and she was comfortably sleeping in her crib next to Regina's bed. Cora soon ushered everyone out to allow Regina to rest with the promise that they would be back tomorrow to pick her and Emma up to take them home.

After a full day of labor and evening of family time Regina was ready for bed. Regina rolls over and props herself against her pillow so she can see a sleeping Emma sucking on the pacifier that Zelena got her. She has to admit that little dog is adorable. She knows tomorrow is going to be tiring but she wants to leave the hospital and go home. She wants to show Emma her new home.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait. Did a bit of traveling. Note that there is a time jump, I don't really know much about infants/babies so I my best. Hope you enjoy! I love reading all your comments please keep telling me your thoughts!

* * *

*TIME JUMP*

Emma is perfect, she's all smiled and giggles, she's Regina's personal sunshine even on the cloudiest of days. Emma is growing and much to Regina's surprise her hair is a golden blonde, nothing like her jet black hair or even Daniel's brown, and her eyes have stayed that sea green color that Regina loves.

Emma is almost 4 months now and Regina doesn't know how she would have gotten through these first few months without her parents. Cora and Henry have been a God sent, they help with changings during the day and feeds in the evening. Regina would never have the chance to shower calmly without them.

But in their defense they absolutely love having Emma around. Henry plays peek-a-boo and tickle monster for what seems like hours and even Cora gets involved in a few rounds of peek-a-boo. But Cora loves taking Emma for the day and showing her off to her country club friends, showing them how well behaved young Emma is. Seeing as Emma doesn't cry unless she's hungry or in need of a diaper change.

Zelena too loves her time with Emma. Zelena loves whisking Emma away for the day and spoiling her with unneeded toys or clothes loving Emma's smiles and Regina's eye rolls. She also loves showing off Emma at her gym, where she takes Emma to infant swimming classes. Even though she isn't Emma's mother she loves that this is their thing, a little way for her to bond and spend time with her adorable niece. It also doesn't hurt that Emma's smiles and giggles helps to attract the very handsome instructors, whose names and numbers Zelena has collected for Regina, and herself of course, for a later date.

* * *

With the Summer ending and the new school year beginning Regina is trying to come to terms with the fact that she is going to be working in Boston 3 days a week and is going to be away from Emma for those days. Emma is babbling and loves playing with her feet. If left alone she will grab a foot and see how high she can get her leg. Cora suggests putting her into dance when she's older since she seems to be fairly flexible.

Emma even tried solid foods for the first time, she absolutely hates kiwi but like her mother loves apples. With another apple lover in the house Regina is constantly making apple juice and snacks.

Regina is laying on her back with Emma napping on her chest, and is stroking Emma's hair thinking how she is going to survive being away from her girl for 3 whole days. She knows this is a great opportunity and is needed in the long run, but she hates that it means leaving Emma behind.

Regina's thoughts then shift to Daniel, how could he give this up? How is he going about his life knowing nothing about this perfect angel? Regina wonders how she is going to tell Emma about her father, how she is going to break the news that he left wanting nothing to do with either of them. She knows she's not going to have to have that talk for a few more years but it plagues her mind constantly.

Emma is waking from her nap and blinks her eyes open before turning her head and lifting up a little in order to see Regina's face. Regina smiles as Emma gurgles and gives her a gummy smile. Regina kisses Emma on the cheek and blows a raspberry into her neck. Emma is all giggles as Regina safely rolls Emma onto her back blowing raspberries onto her stomach. Regina loves the sound of Emma's laugh and would listen to it all day if she could.

Cora finds them giggling on the couch and can't help the smile that takes over her face. She snaps a quick photo on her phone and sits herself next to them on the love seat. "How is my grandbaby? Huh?"

Cora then reaches over Regina and grabs Emma placing her on her lap. Emma is happy with her sudden movement especially since her grandmother is wearing one of her large shiny necklaces.

Regina moves to sit on the couch and watched as Cora entertains Emma with the large piece of jewelry. Cora looks to Regina and notices the sadness that is behind her eyes, "Daring what's the matter?"

Regina shakes her head, "Nothing mother, it's nothing."

Cora shifts Emma in her arms making her more secure and looks back at Regina, "No, none of that. What is the matter?"

Regina sighs and confides in her mother, "Really it's nothing mother, I'm just thinking that the summer is almost over and that means that the school term will be starting shortly. I think of the apprenticeship and dread it, knowing that I'm going to have to leave Emma for those few days."

Cora nods in understanding, "Darling I know it's going to be hard but your father and I promise to take good care of Emma, we will even set up the SypeTime thing you and Zelena suggested."

Regina chuckled a bit, "FaceTime you mean. I know I'm not worried about her. It's me, I'm going to miss her."

Cora nodded, "And she is going to miss you too, but think it's 3 days a week for only 4 months. You will be completely done even before her 1st birthday."

Regina groans, "Don't even bring up birthdays. Emma is going to remain my sweet little baby forever." Regina then swipes Emma from her mother and kisses her cheeks, "Right Ems? You going to remain my little baby forever."

Emma just babbled in response and bounced a little while standing on Regina's legs.

* * *

Regina is standing in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. She is wearing her old business suit and her heels looking like the business woman she is meant to be. But, something just doesn't feel the same. She know's it's silly but wearing this suit she used to feel like she was supposed to be this cold woman, some kind of ruthless monster that hurts or steps on anyone who gets in her way.

Now she feels like a mom, she doesn't want to be cold or a monster. She wants success but not by hurting or stepping on others, she would never want to teach Emma that.

Cora enters the room holding a 5 month old Emma. Emma lights up when she sees her mom, instantly beaming and clenching and unclenching her fists in Regina's direction. Regina can't deny Emma anything so she quickly takes the suit off and puts on her previously discarded t-shirt and yoga pants. Cora passes Emma to Regina and sits on the corner of bed looking at the clothing thrown about, while Regina is making silly faces with Emma in the mirror.

Cora loves seeing her daughter and granddaughter together. Regina is a fantastic mother and Emma is a delight. Cora too wonders how they will do with Regina having to be gone, it's been a long time since she and Henry had to take care of a baby 24 hrs a day— and they aren't as young as they once were.

Cora sees Regina eye the suit on the floor and roll her eyes while she steps over it to get Emma into her swing where she will hopefully begin to relax and settle for the night.

Emma is currently entertaining herself while in her swing so Regina joins her mother on the bed.

Cora looks at Regina and all of the clothes thrown around, "Darling do you have something against these designer suits?"

Regina rolls her eyes again, "You really are a comedian.. It's not the suits. It's me."

"Darling, I know you fit into your old clothes." Cora said as she folded one of the dress shirts, "You were very lucky to shed most of the baby weight so quickly."

Regina sighed, "I know, I know. It's just I don't feel the same when I wear them."

Cora lifted a brow, "Darling I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Regina turned to fully face her mother, "When I used to wear these I felt like like the perfect business machine, but I didn't feel like a person. I think I'm explaining this terribly.

In the suit over there I remember purposely not telling a classmate about an important piece of information so that they would mess up and I would succeed. In the one by the pillows I told another classmate that I didn't care about the death in their family, that the data and paperwork must be completed by the end of the day…

When I wore these suits to put it simply I was mean, I had the nickname of the Evil Queen. And at first I didn't mind, but now.. I would never want Emma to see me like that. I'd never want her to hear about how ruthless and mean I was to others. I guess these suits just remind me of how I was before Emma. I still want success and I still want respect, but I want to be someone Emma can be proud of. I don't want her to be ashamed to call me mom."

Cora didn't really know what to say, because she knew exactly what Regina was thinking about. Cora cleared her throat, "You don't want to be me."

Regina protested but Cora lifted her hand, "Regina, it's ok. I have made many mistakes in my life and the way I used to demand and manipulate you and your sister is one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I can never say I'm sorry enough. I didn't think there was any other way to get to the top. But Regina you will never have to worry. Darling you are a wonderful mother, Emma is going to love calling you her mother. Because unlike me you're going to put her first, always. There will always be another job or another business meeting, don't let those things make you miss moments that you will never get back."

Cora then leaned over the bed and put her hands on Regina's cheeks, she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and kissed her on the forehead, "Regina I am beyond proud of you. This apprenticeship is the beginning for you. You're going to pave your own way. And I pity the fool that tries to get in your way."

Regina hugged her mom and stayed like that for a few minutes. Cora then patted Regina on the leg and said, "How about we hang these suits back up in the closet and tomorrow we will get you some new suits, and save these for when the Evil Queen is needed."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The first couple of days were the worst. When Regina first arrived at her complementary apartment in Boston she couldn't even appreciate the views. She immediately curled up on the bed and cried, she missed her baby , she missed Emma.

Regina can still hear her Emma's cries as she got into the car and drove away. Before she left she didn't want to put her down, from the moment Emma woke up to the time Regina had to leave Emma was in her arms. Emma didn't seem to mind as she was all smiles.

Regina watched the time get later and later, she knew she needed to get on the road since she was at least 2 hrs away from Boston. Regina got dressed and brought her bags to the front door. Henry helped and put her two suitcases into the trunk of her car and removed the Emma's carseat from the back.

Regina was standing at the door clutching Emma and crying into her onesie. Cora waited patiently for Regina to kiss Emma goodbye and to hand her over. Regina passed Emma to Cora and kissed her once more on the head. Regina gave her mom and dad a hug before walking towards the car. She told herself not to turn around but she couldn't help it, she looked at Emma and she was babbling and reaching for her. Regina closed her eyes and wished for the strength to keep moving. When she got to the drivers side door she looked back at Cora, who was trying to keep Emma securely in her arms, but was struggling. Emma screamed and cried as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

Regina quickly got into the car and closed the door letting out a gut wrenching cry, she started the car and looked one last time into the rear view mirror to see Cora handing Emma to a stronger Henry. Regina carefully drove down the driveway, wiping her eyes and taking a deep steadying breaths now semi ready to make her journey to Boston.

* * *

Now laying in her bed in her new temporary apartment she looks around and sighs, it's almost too quiet.

Regina gets into the shower and changes into her pajamas, gets into bed and sets her alarm clock. She is trying to watch TV but her mind is going back to Emma. She was contemplating calling her mother but didn't want to run the risk of waking a sleeping Emma. So she lays and scrolls through her Emma album on her phone. She is looking at how little Emma used to be when a message from her mother comes through. She is worried that something is wrong and opens the message immediately. Thankfully nothing was wrong, Cora just sent a picture of a peacefully sleeping Emma and the message

Cora: 'don't worry she's fine. Calmed about 45 min after you left. will send more tomorrow. good luck.'

Regina fell asleep that night with the TV on and her phone in her hand.

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks and Regina is getting the hang of working in the office and being away from Emma.

Regina didn't mind working for Mr. Nick Andrews, he was a nice guy, fairly good looking, and really worked to better his community. He made it a mission to know all of is employees by name so by the fourth day of working in the office Nick knew her name and greeted her every morning.

Regina worked Wednesday through Friday and was home in Storybrooke the rest of the time. Nick noticed that every Wednesday Regina would come in a little more sullen than when she had left on Friday. Nick also noticed that Regina didn't have what he would call friends, she was friendly and did her work but she didn't really make an effort to connect with some of the other staff members

Nick wanting everyone in his office to be comfortable he asked Regina to join him in his office for a quick private chat. "Is everything ok here Regina?"

Regina was a little puzzled with the question, "I'm sorry Mr. Andrews but I'm not sure exactly what you mean?"

Nick scratched his head and elaborated, "My mistake, I'm wondering if everything here in the office is ok? Is everyone making you feel welcomed?"

Regina nodded, "Of course, everyone here is extremely nice and the work is exactly what I wanted to get hands on experience in. Why do you ask?"

Nick nodded as well, "Well I've noticed that you leave here on Friday's with this huge smile almost rushing to leave but come Wednesday you seem withdrawn. I suppose I'm just concerned. I wanted to make sure it was nothing wrong within the office."

Regina smiled, "That is very kind but honestly the office is wonderful. I don't know if Professor McAdams told you but during my last semester I fell pregnant. My daughter now lives at home in Maine, and every Friday I go back to see her and every Tuesday evening I come back here."

Nick was shocked, "I'm sorry, I had no idea. It must be very difficult having to leave her."

Regina sighed, "One of the hardest things I have to do each week. And it's not your fault I haven't mentioned to anyone that I have a daughter. I didn't want it to seem like my personal life interferes with work."

Nick smiled, "Regina this might not be the case everywhere but in this office family is everything. Don't be afraid to talk about your daughter. While you're working here you are a part of this family" Regina smiled as well. Nick then asked if Regina had any photos of her daughter. Regina nodded and handed him her phone where the most recent picture of Emma is her background.

Nick smiled at the image and handed Regina her phone, "I remember them being that age." He then showed Regina his family picture containing himself, his wife, and their two daughters. "Savor those moments cause one day they grow up and stop asking for attention and start asking for the credit card." Nick and Regina both laughed, especially Regina since she can remember asking her dad the exact same thing not that long ago.

When Regina left Nick's office she felt like a weight had been lifted. She walked past the last of the staff members working going to retrieve her things from her desk. As she grabbed her things one of the office managers, Joan, stopped her and asked if she wanted to join the rest of the office in going to a bar downtown for a quick drink and some appetizers?, "We do it every Friday to unwind a little. You're more than welcome to join us."

Regina smiled at the offer but declined, "I really do appreciate the offer but I have to get home to Maine."

Joan nodded in understanding, "I hope everything is alright!"

Regina smiled, "Oh, no nothing bad. I just… My daughter is there and I can't wait to see her."

Joan gasped, "I didn't know you had a daughter! Oh how old is she!? What's her name?!"

Regina chuckled, "Emma, she's just turned 5 months." Regina the handed over her phone, as she had just done with Nick, and showed Joan a smiling 5 month old Emma.

Joan chuckled at the picture and smiled, "Oh a Spring baby, just like me! I'm April 15!"

Regina smiled, "Emma is April 17th."

Joan smile grew and handed the phone back, "She's adorable Regina. I won't keep you any longer go see that precious baby. I'll see you on Wednesday. Have a good weekend."

Regina put her phone back into her purse and waved wishing her and the rest of the office a good weekend as well.

Regina got into her car and drove back to her apartment to grab a few changes of clothes and to grab her laptop and phone charger, before heading back on the road to Storybrooke.

* * *

By the time Regina gets back to Storybrooke it's already 6:45pm, thankfully she will make it in time for dinner.

When she pulls into the driveway she quickly grabs her bag and her duffle and heads to the front door. She rings the bell twice and then opens the door. She can hear Cora in her heels walking down the hallway. She turns to her mom and frowns, seems Cora doesn't have Emma right now.

Cora gives Regina a peck on the cheek and rolls her eyes in jest, "Sorry I'm not good enough to earn a smile from my daughter."

Regina then laughs, "Sorry mother, you are on the list but another woman has first place."

Regina doesn't need to ask where Emma is she can hear her giggles coming from the backyard.

Regina smiles at her mother once more and heads outside where she sees her dad and her daughter laughing. Henry seems to have gotten a toddlers playground installed in the backyard. He sits Emma on the top of the kiddie slide and gently guides her down before picking her up and swinging her back to the top of the slide.

Regina can't help the ecstatic smile that overtakes her face, even less so when Emma spots her. From what Regina has read Emma's vision is much better by now and she is making out shapes and faces.

Regina throws her arms out and elaborately makes her ways towards Emma. Emma and babbling away and reaching her arms out for her mom.

Regina smiles at her dad before swooping down and taking Emma. Planting kisses all over her face and breathing in her baby scent.

When Regina slows her kisses she softly tells Emma just how much she missed her. Emma tucks her head into the crevice between Regina's neck and shoulder and is content to lay there snuggled with her momma.

Regina's heart swells every time Emma lays her head there, like Emma knows when her mom needs a little extra comfort.

Henry smiles and kisses Regina on the cheek and strokes Emma's head leaving the two of them alone. Regina sits on the rocking bench on the porch while she gently rocks herself and Emma, as she tells Emma about her days in the office and the nice people she works with. They sit there until Cora calls them in for dinner.

* * *

The next couple of days were filled with laughs smiles and giggles coming from Emma and Regina. Emma was getting stronger and stronger now able to roll herself over. Regina loved seeing her progress, Emma was now starting to sit on her own. Regina was taking pictures constantly, and Emma seemed to love being the center of Regina's attention.

Regina was enjoying one of the really nice days in Maine and took Emma to the beach. While they were out then ran into a few of the towns people. Regina never really interacted with them when she was in her teens, choosing to keep to herself, and when she moved back before Emma was born she spent most of her time getting ready for Emma's arrival. So for some of them this was the first time they had seen the mayors daughter in quite some time, many of them didn't even know she was in town.

Emma seemed to love playing in the sand and letting the cold water hit her little toes. Regina smiled every time Emma looked up at her and giggled.

Regina decided instead of going back to the mansion she would go to the local diner, Granny's.

When Regina entered the diner all conversations seemed to stop. She was feeling a little self conscious being the center of their current attentions, luckily Emma was happily having her bottle completely oblivious to the customers current stares. Thankfully Granny's voice rang out and told everyone to stop staring and to get back to their own meals or pay and get out.

Regina thanked Granny and took a booth. It only took a few minutes for Ruby, Granny's granddaughter and waitress, to come over with a high chair and a menu. Regina gently placed Emma into the highchair and buckled her in making she was secure.

Regina ordered a ice tea for herself and half a cup of apple juice for Emma. While Regina looked over the menu Emma babbled happily and took in her surroundings. When Ruby came back over and took Regina's order she smiled at Emma and was happy to receive a gummy smile in return, "She's adorable Regina."

Regina had always liked Ruby, she was kind and direct. She wasn't always a fan of her outfit choices but learned to ignore it. When Ruby came back with Regina's mediterranean salad and Emma's mashed sweet potatoes.

Ruby was about to walk away when she came back over and asked if she could help Regina, "I know we were never really friends but, I know how hard it can be to eat and feed a baby… so if you want I can feed Emma. if you want."

Regina smiled and gestured for Ruby to sit down, "Thank you Miss. Lucas. I greatly appreciate it."

Ruby waved her hand dismissing the thanks, "No problem, and it's Ruby. No Miss. Lucas. Always makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

Regina laughed and ate her lunch. Ruby was good company, she engaged with Emma and made sure she ate slowly to not choke and waiting to make her laugh until she was sure she had completely swallowed; and it was nice to talk to someone around her age. She learned that Ruby and Belle were dating and that the high school sweethearts Mary Margaret and David Nolan were married, that Grumpy the miner and Astrid the nun were secretly dating, and that Mother Superior was still a crabby, no humor, little wench.

When Regina was finished she paid for her and Emma's lunch and made sure to tip Ruby very well. On her walk back home Regina realized that she really enjoyed her lunch with Ruby and vowed that when she had more time she would try and make a habit of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, and the semi short chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Regina is sitting at her desk going though the paperwork that needs to be completed when she swears she hears Emma. She looks at the picture of Emma that she has placed on her desk and rolls her eyes at herself 'Obviously the sound didn't come from the picture doofus.'

Now that Emma is babbling more and is forming words Regina listens more closely just incase Emma says a new word. Regina nearly passed out due to shock and happiness last month when she came home to the mansion after a long few days away, and Emma happily squealed "mama".

Regina lifts her head and looks around but sees nothing out of the ordinary. Looking back at her work she sighs and marks a few sentences that need correction when she hears the sound of a baby laughing and others laughing as well.

Regina rolls her chair backwards and stands noticing that none of her co-workers are at their desks. Regina listens and follows the sound of laughter to the break room. When Regina enters she immediately notices her mother sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and Emma's stroller pushed into the corner. Regina is looking around the room trying to figure out who is holding Emma but soon realizes that no one is. Regina's eyes widen as she looks back at her mother who smiles and points to the ground.

Regina looks down and sure enough Emma is sitting on the ground playing with a few of her colorful blocks. Regina is about to take a step towards Emma when Emma looks up and happily shrieks "mama". Emma then drops her blocks and crawls her way towards Regina.

Regina is so shocked to see Emma crawling on her own she doesn't move or make a sound until she feels Emma tugging on her pants leg. Regina smiles and swings Emma up and onto her hip, "Crawling! I leave for two days and you're crawling!? Oh my big girl!"

Emma is happy babbling and moving her arms around. Regina has completely forgotten that she is in her work place's break room with audience. Regina is so happy to have Emma back in her arms that she completely forgets anyone is in the room until one of her co-workers,Tara, asks how old Emma is. Regina looks up from Emma's face and replies, "She's 7 months."

Regina's co-workers spend a few more minutes gushing over Emma before Nick enters, they then remember that they have to get back to work. Emma gives each of the women a smile as they say goodbye and leave the break room.

As Regina is introducing Emma to Nick, Emma grabs a hold of Regina's hand and puts it into her mouth gnawing on her index finger. Regina apologizes but Nick just laughs. Regina then sees Cora move to Emma's baby bag and pulls out a frozen ring. Cora removes Regina's hand from Emma's mouth and before she can complain Emma is handed the teething ring. Emma happily chews on the ring and lays her head down on Regina's shoulder.

Cora strokes Emma's hair back and kisses her head, "She's probably sleepy, she didn't sleep on the ride here and hasn't had a nap yet."

Regina nods and kisses Emma's head, "I have a bit more work to do."

Cora nods and is about to take a sleepy Emma from Regina's arms when Nick stops her, "Regina if you want to finish up tomorrow that's ok"

Regina smiles but shakes her head, "Thank you Nick, but I'd rather finish and not have the work piled on tomorrow. It's not much anyway."

Nick nods then says, "Well the day is almost over anyway, how about you keep Emma with you and you just move your work into the break room. This way Emma has options on where to sleep and you have the space you need?"

Regina was shocked at how accommodating Nick was being, "Nick I don't want to complicate things and .."

Nick just held his hand up, "There is nothing to complicate. All that needs to be done is move your files from your desk into here and we'll put a sign on the door asking people to enter quietly. No big deal."

Regina smiled and thanked Nick. Regina put Emma down in her stroller and strapped her in. Nick offered to watch Emma for the few minutes it would take Regina to get her files, while Cora left the building to run a few errands.

Regina returned with the files she needed and thanked Nick again for allowing Emma to stay.

Nick dismissed the thanks, "I've been around many babies, and Emma is by far the most well behaved baby I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You're very lucky."

Regina looked at a sleeping Emma and then looked back at Nick, "Thank you but I think I'm the lucky one."

Nick then left the room and placed the hand written sign on the door leaving Regina and Emma alone in the break room.

Regina moves Emma's stroller next to her on the couch, so she can be the first thing Emma sees when she wakes up.

* * *

Regina is finishing the last form when she hears Emma stirring. Regina puts her pen down and unstraps Emma. Emma is whining and rubbing her eyes. Regina stops her from rubbing her eyes and lifts Emma into her arms. Emma rubs her face into Regina's chest and grabs a hold of dress shirt.

Regina is looking down at a recently awoken Emma as kisses her head. As she starts to be more awake Emma becomes a little fussy. Regina re-situates Emma on her lap and grabs Emma's bottle from her diaper bag. Regina makes sure to keep breastmilk at the mansion for when she's not there to breastfeed Emma; she would breastfeed here at the office but figures the bottle is a bit faster.

While Emma is content with her bottle Regina finishes the last of her work. Regina packs up her files and places Emma back into her stroller and places a hand full of apple puff snacks on the tray.

Regina puts the files into the appropriate outgoing boxes, and she and Emma head back to her apartment.

Regina and Emma have a relaxing rest of the day lounging in Regina's Boston apartment. They've bathed, and changed into their pajamas, and are now reading stories cuddled in bed. Before Regina knows it Emma's breathing has evened out and she is fast asleep. Regina makes sure that there is a protective wall of pillows on the other side of Emma before she lays down and turns the the tv on; but she's too distracted by Emma's serene face to pay any attention to the television. Regina doesn't even know what's on, not that it matters much anyway she's asleep before the first commercial can even play.


	12. Chapter 12

Tried to make this one a bit longer, hope you enjoy. Another slight time jump.

* * *

Regina can't believe what she is seeing. Her little baby, her princess was pulling herself away from Henry and was walking. She was actually walking! Regina watched as Emma slowly and wobbly made her way towards her. She dropped her bags and opened her arms to Emma. Emma smiled and made her way into her mom's arms.

Regina caught Emma just before she fell and scooped her up into her arms placing kisses all over her face. Emma was clapping her hands and saying one of the few words she knew, "Mama".

Regina moved Emma onto her hip and kicked the door closed before grabbing her discarded bags and making her way to her room.

Regina placed Emma down and watched as she played with the blocks. While Emma was occupied Regina unpacked her bags and washed up.

When Regina reemerged from the bathroom face free of makeup and comfy clothes on, she saw Cora enter the room. Regina smiles and takes a seat on the floor with Emma. Cora is silent for a moment happy to just watch Emma and Regina play on the floor.

Regina is laying on her back lifting Emma in the air. Emma is giggling saying, " 'gain, 'gain" Regina happily obliges.

When Regina's arms finally get tired Emma is placed in her lap and handed one of the many learning block toys to Emma to play with.

Cora shifts her weight on the bed and grabs Regina's attention, "How does it feel to be a week away from being done with the apprenticeship?"

Regina smiles, "Honestly, a little bittersweet. I'm happy to not have to leave Emma and commute but I'm going to miss the work and the people in the office. Everyone is really nice, extremely intelligent, and they have a lot to teach me."

Cora nods, "Well I've talked with Nick recently and he has nothing but praise." Before Regina could even ask why she was talking with her boss Cora continues, "Which is why your father and I think it's time for you to start working as interim mayor for the rest of the year."

Regina's mouth dropped open, "Wait, daddy wants this? Why so soon? Emma isn't even a year old yet. I can't raise her and be a devoted Mayor."

Cora nodded, "We know. Regina we are both ready to retire. We have nothing but faith and love for you and Emma. That's why after Emma's first birthday you are going to join your father for half of the day, you will learn the ropes, and the people. By next year you will be running for mayor. You campaign and you let the people decide. And when you're elected you be the best damn mayor and mother Maine has ever seen."

Regina felt elated everything was going to plan, she could have her daughter and her career.

* * *

Regina was sitting in the break room surrounded by her co-workers, well now ex co-workers. Today was Regina's last day working for Nick Andrews. There was a cake and a card that was given to Regina. As much as she missed Emma she would miss working and spending time with the people of this office. Regina posed for pictures and hugged the people she grew to call friends.

When the clock stuck 4:30pm everyone started cleaning up and getting ready to head home. Regina gave final hugs and promised to stay in touch.

Nick and Regina discussed the apartment and when Regina needed to be out by and where to leave the keys. When Regina exited the office building for the last time she smiled and headed back to her car.

As she packed up her apartment and left the keys with the landlord, Regina looked around and realized she was one step closer to her dream; Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and mother of Emma Mills. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Regina woke up and looked at the clock, as she sat up she looked over to a wide awake but happily silent Emma. As soon as Emma noticed Regina move a chorus of, "Momma, wake Momma wake". Regina got out of bed and went over to her princess. Regina lifted Emma from her crib and held her close.

Regina couldn't believe it, a year ago she was in labor giving birth to her little angel. Regina couldn't believe how much Emma had grown, how much she changed her life for the better, how much she loved her daughter.

Regina rocked Emma and sang 'happy birthday', while they danced around the room. Emma loved listening to her Momma sing.

Regina changed Emma into her birthday onesie and brushed her little baby teeth before changing herself from her pajamas and brushing her own teeth.

When Regina and Emma emerged from the room and into the kitchen they were greeted with streamers, balloons, and apple cinnamon pancakes. Regina smiled and placed Emma into her high chair, where Emma's morning bottle was situated. Cora made sure to have Emma's bottle warmed and ready so they could enjoy their pancakes. While Emma enjoyed her bottle the rest of the family finished making breakfast.

Zelena placed a birthday hat on Emma and took a picture of the birthday girl. Emma called out to her Aunt Ena, as she called Zelena, and asked to be held. Never one to deny the girl Zelena instantly lifted Emma and placed a kiss on her cheek. Emma laughed as Zelena tickled her belly. Regina rolled her eyes, "If she pukes on you I don't wanna hear any complaints."

At the thought of baby puke all over her new sweater Zelena immediately ceases all tickles and opts to just give Emma her phone where she's downloaded apps for her to 'play'.

Regina and Cora laugh at Zelena's original look of disgust.

And hour later everyone is stuffed on pancakes and is happy to spend the day outside together to celebrate Emma's birthday.

Later in the afternoon Kat arrives with a new learning easel and a teddy bear.

Regina looks at her family and couldn't wish for more, she has everyone she needs.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

*Time jump*

With Cora and Henry living and enjoying their retirement, closer to the stables, Regina and Emma have the mayoral mansion to themselves giving them much more space than they ever needed. Great for hide and seek, not so great when your clean clothes are somehow scattered between three different rooms. Regina is rushing around the mansion trying find everything she needs in order to get out the door and having a sick child isn't making it any easier.

Ever since Emma turned three she's gotten sick at least once every 3-4 months. Regina hates having to leave her baby, especially when she's sick, but knows that the town isn't going to run itself.

Regina hears knocks on the door and then the front door opening and closing. Regina knows its Kathryn downstairs as she is here to look after Emma. Regina places one last kiss on a sleeping Emma's warm forehead before descending the stairs to meet Kathryn at the door.

Regina lets Kat in and tells her all she needs to know, even though this isn't the first time that Kat has looked after a sick Emma.

Kat finally pushes Regina out the door with her coffee and apple in hand, "We will be fine. I know the ropes and I know to call you if anything changes. Go. You're gonna be late."

Regina groaned and made her way out the door and to her car. Regina watched as Kat waved from the door waiting for Regina to drive off before closing the door.

Regina spent most of the day worried about Emma, and wondering if she should take her back to the doctors. Regina was contemplating skipping lunch and going back home to check in on Kat and Emma but then Regina's assistant Robin phones saying Mr. Gold is in the waiting room waiting to speak with her. Regina groaned and told Robin to let Mr. Gold in.

The meeting with Gold honestly could have waited until the community meeting next week but knowing Gold he wasn't going to show up to the meeting and was going to bombard her time with suggestions on how to improve the town, with him as the developer of course.

Regina knew it was too early to leave but too late for lunch so she decided to just call the house and check in before getting back to work.

Regina listened to the trilling of the line waiting for Kathryn to answer. Regina only had to wait two rings before Kat answered, "Hello Regina"

Regina chuckled, "Don't sound so excited to hear from me."

Kat chuckled as well, "Sorry, It's been a morning."

Regina frowned, "Why? What's happened, is Emma ok?"

Kat sighed, "Yeah, she's ok. But poor thing is so sick. The coughing is the worst of it though, she couldn't even finish her cereal before it made a reappearance. I've already put the sheets and her pajamas in the wash."

Regina rubbed her temples, "Thank you Kathryn, I really can't thank you enough."

Kat nodded, "Hey, it's no biggie. She's my favorite god-daughter."

Regina smiled, "She's your only god-daughter. But really thank you. I should be home soon."

Kat smiled, "She's sleeping right now but I'll tell her you called if she wakes up before you get home."

Regina nodded, "Ok, just tell her mommy loves her and I'll be home soon."

Kat smiled, "You got it. I'll see you later." Kat then hung up the phone. Regina sighed and looked at the last bit of work she needed to complete.

Regina grabbed her pen and worked as quickly and meticulously as she could so she could finish and get home to her baby.

* * *

When Regina finally entered her home she could hear Emma coughing and gagging in the bathroom, while Kat was trying to sooth her.

Regina quickly dropped her bag and went to the bathroom. Kat saw Regina standing in the doorway and gently kissed Emma's head before stepping back allowing Regina to take her place. Regina sat on the floor next to Emma as she expelled the contents of her stomach.

Kat explained that they had eaten soup about 45 minutes ago, but Emma just started throwing up about 5 minutes ago.

Regina nodded and gently rubbed circle on Emma's back. Kat decided to leave Emma and Regina in the bathroom and started to clean up the pots and bowls from their soup.

Emma was crying and coughing and Regina felt so helpless, her baby was sick and there was nothing she could do to make it better.

When Emma was finished she sniffled and looked at her mom with big tired green eyes. Regina wiped her tears and pulled Emma into her arms, lifting her as she stood. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. Regina cradled the 3 year old Emma like she did when she was a little baby.

Regina flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. As they passed Kat on their way to the stairs Emma gave a small wave to Kathryn before curling completely into her mom.

Regina quickly put Emma into the bath to help her fever and to get the ickyness of being sick off of her. She then got her into her pajamas, gave her some children's cold medicine, and helped her brush her teeth. Emma was half asleep by the time Regina got her into bed. Regina turned the nightlight on and placed a trashcan on the side of Emma's bed just incase. Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and sang her a lullaby as she fell asleep.

Regina then left Emma's room and joined Kat back downstairs in the kitchen. When Regina came back downstairs Kat had a bottle of red opened and a small salad and a bowl of soup waiting for her.

Regina smiled, "Bless you." Regina then sat down and took a large sip of wine, "Thank you again for today. I know you don't like dealing with puke."

Kat shuddered, "I'm just glad Emma made it to the bathroom most of the time. Only one accident which was easy to clean."

Regina sighed, "I don't know what's going on. I mean I know kids get sick but every few months? She's miserable."

Kat nodded, "I mean kids are incubators for germs, and Emma is a social butterfly at Kindergarten."

Regina had to agree, Emma was always befriending the new kids or making sure everyone had a friend. She has such a kind heart it makes Regina smile anytime she thinks about her girl.

Regina and Kat talk a bit more before Kat decides to head home. Regina thanks her again and walks her to the door. "Text me when you get home."

Kat nodded and drove off. Regina cleaned the last few dishes and turned out the downstairs lights.

When Regina made her way upstairs she checked in on Emma. She placed her lips to Emma's forehead and was happy to see that her temperature seemed to be going down and that she was sleeping peacefully.

Regina changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She decided that if Emma was still ill tomorrow she would just bring her to the office with her.

Regina wanted to look up Emma's symptoms online but decided against it, knowing that the answers would most likely be false and would just cause her to worry more. So she made a note to herself to call Emma's pediatrician in the morning and to set up an appointment. Regina was going to do everything she could to get her baby to feel better.

* * *

working on the next chapter, but no idea when it will be done. Hopefully by next weekend.. hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

So this is obviously no next weekend, but to make up for the wait I tried to make this chapter extra long. So there is going to be a bit of violence nothing descriptive but it's more shocking. There is also going to be some bad language. let me know your thoughts. Not sure if any TW's are needed but I'll just say TW: violence, language. All mistakes mine, sorry in advance.

* * *

Regina was awoken by the covers on her bed being pulled followed by a small bounce on the mattress. Regina didn't have to open her eyes to know that Emma had made her way into her room and into her bed.

Regina opened her eyes and saw the clock, 2:45am. Regina rolled onto her back and opened her arms so Emma could come snuggle closer. Emma has always been a snuggler, but when she was sick she always wanted extra snuggles with her momma - not that Regina ever complained.

Emma made her way to her momma and Regina gently lifted Emma and placed her on her chest so Emma's head was on her sternum. Regina could still feel the slight heat coming from Emma's head through her night gown. Regina gently hummed a song and rubbed Emma's back knowing it always soothed her back to sleep. Within a few minutes Regina could feel Emma's breathing evening out, letting her know she was asleep once again.

Regina continued to rub Emma's back, more soothing herself than Emma, and slowly fell back to sleep herself.

When Regina's alarm for work went off Emma groaned and turned her head away from the offending noise, while Regina slammed her hand down on the contraption to make it stop beeping.

Regina sighed when she felt Emma's head and it was still warm but at least better than last night. The medicine was working, but working slowly. Regina gently lifted Emma off her chest and placed her sleeping form back onto the bed. When she was sure Emma hadn't woken up Regina then surrounded her with pillows, just to make sure Emma didn't try to roll too close to the edge.

Regina sighed as she got out of bed and quickly showered and changed into her office attire. Emma was still sleeping by the time she was dressed. Regina knew she would be bringing Emma to the office today and decided that she would rather Emma be comfortable than to put her into one of her school outfits. So Regina just grabbed one of Emma's little backpacks and packed an a extra pair of footie pajamas (just in case) and a few pull-ups.

Regina walked back to her room and gently woke Emma by rubbing her little belly, Emma slowly stirred and whined at being woken up.

Regina smiled even though she hated when Emma whined. Regina kept rubbing until Emma opened her eyes and crawled her way over to Regina's lap, "Momma I tired."

Regina stroked Emma's curls and said, "I know sweetheart, but momma needs to go to the office and I need you to come with me."

Emma didn't usually mind going to her momma's office but she was really tired, "I wanna, I wanna nap." Emma whined.

Regina tilted Emma's head and said, "I know you're still sleepy, and not feeling too good, but there is no whining. You can sleep in the office, I promise."

Emma nodded, "Sowry momma."

Regina stroked Emma's cheek, "It's ok, but no more whining right." Emma nodded in agreement.

Regina then helped Emma down from the bed and told her to grab her backpack by the door and whatever 'friend' she wanted to bring with her for the day.

Regina made her bed while Emma grabbed her backpack and a stuffed animal.

When they were ready to go Regina led Emma to the car and helped her get strapped into her car seat. Regina made it to the office on time but didn't get a chance to get her cup of coffee from Granny's.

Emma was already dozing off by the time Regina pulled into her parking space. Regina looked at how pale and tired Emma was and decided to just carry her and her things into the office.

Regina greeted Robin as she entered her office. Robin followed behind them and asked if everything was alright and if she needed him to do anything?

Regina smiled and quietly asked if he could just unfold Emma's couch bed that was placed besides Regina's desk. Robin unfolded the bed and stepped back. He always admired how Regina was with Emma, she wasn't the same strict, but fair, mayor he was used to working for. Not to mention that Emma was a delight, Emma and his son Roland always had the biggest smiles and the dirtiest clothes whenever they were picked up from day care. Robin hatied seeing how often Emma was sick but knew how kids carried germs.

Robin waited until Regina placed Emma on the unfolded bed and covered her with a blanket. Emma didn't want to let go of Regina, but when Regina handed her her stuffed dragon and kissed her on the forehead Emma loosened her grip and Regina was able to slowly stand.

Regina made her way to her desk and fell into her chair, she then grabbed her coffee mug and held it out expecting the caffeinated drink to just appear in the cup. Regina huffed when nothing happen and Robin tried and failed to stifle his chuckle at Regina's dramatic display at her lack of coffee.

Regina shot Robin a glare but it didn't reach her eyes, soon Robin just laughed and turned away, "All your papers are on your desk, you have a meeting at 3:30 today and I'm getting coffee and breakfast from Granny's. I'll get your usual and Emma oatmeal and a fruit cup. If you need anything else call me."

Regina smiled and replied, "I knew there's a reason I keep you around!"

Robin just scoffed and headed to Granny's.

* * *

Regina was checking her emails when the reminder she set last night popped up on her phone, 'make appointment for Em'.

Regina looked at her little girl and sighed. She then picked up her office phone and dialed the pediatrician, Dr. Tinkerbell Green. If Regina was being honest when Jess had mentioned the doctor she thought she was joking, turns out Tinkerbell Green is her legal name and she's one of the best pediatricians in the state of Maine.

Regina unfortunately knows this number by heart, and when she calls she knows exactly what prompts she needs to follow in order to make an appointment. Before Robin is even back with breakfast Regina has made Emma's appointment for tomorrow at 2:30pm, checked and answered a few important emails regarding next weeks council meeting, and has started reading through the files that were placed on her desk.

When Robin re-enters the office Regina smiles gratefully and accepts the cup of coffee and food being handed to her.

Regina takes off her glasses and motions for Robin to sit. Robin takes his breakfast out of the bag and joins Regina at her desk where they chat over a quick breakfast.

Robin looks over to a still sleeping Emma and asks, "She's sick again? What is this the fourth time in like 6 months?"

Regina sadly nods and looks at her sleeping princess, "Just about." Regina pauses and takes a moment to just look at Emma, "Robin.. the more I look up her symptoms and read stuff online the more afraid I am becoming."

Robin sighs, "Regina, it's probably just a weak immune system. You know those sites don't help, you put in your symptoms and the next thing you know you have a rare blood disease or like scurvy or something. Don't read those things. If I believed every one of those articles every time Roland, got sick I'd be keeping him in a bubble." Robin put his hand on Regina's and assured her everything would be fine, "Emma is a happy, active, social, compassionate kid. She probably keeps interacting with the kids that don't feel good trying to make them feel better."

Regina smiles at Robin's description of Emma and agrees 100%. Robin then gathers his trash and throws it in the trash can, as he makes his way to the door he turns, "Oh, before I forget.. again, Marion wants you and Emma to come to Roland's birthday party this weekend. Medieval theme. Our house 1pm."

Regina nodded and made a note on her calendars, "As long as Emma is feeling better we will be there. What is the birthday boy wishing for this year?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "A new lego set, a bow and arrow, a skateboard, and a dragon but if we can't find a good dragon he will take a dog. The kid has everything I don't even know what he's going to want for Christmas."

Regina laughed, "Well he's 5, he will think of something for you and Marion to buy him."

Robin laughed mockingly and just pointed at Emma, "Just you wait!" Robin then left the office and went to his desk to start some work.

Regina smiled and shook her head thinking about what Emma's going to be wanting in a little under 2 years. The thought of Emma turning 5 in a few short years makes Regina groan, wanting to turn back time and relive every moment she has had with Emma.

About 30 minutes after Robin left Regina's office Emma stirs awake and slowly sits up. Emma rubs her eyes, grabs her dragon, and makes her way over to Regina's desk. Regina can hear Emma coming closer and as soon as she saves the file she is working on she swivels her chair and reaches for a groggy Emma.

Regina places Emma in her lap and wraps her arm around her waist securing Emma to her. Emma lays her head down on Regina's chest and absentmindedly plays with Regina's necklace.

Regina strokes Emma's blonde curls and asks if she is hungry, Emma shakes her head. Regina sighs, "Baby, I know you don't really want it but I need you to try and eat something ok. Robin went to granny's earlier and got you oatmeal and fruit, you think you could eat a little bit for mommy?"

Emma looked up at Regina and nodded. Regina could see the tiredness in Emma's green orbs when she looked up at her. Regina kissed Emma on her forehead and grabbed the fruit cup and the to-go container with Emma's oatmeal. Regina handed Emma a spoon and pulled the oatmeal and fruit cup containers closer. Emma decided to forgo the oatmeal and only ate the fruit. Regina smiled and praised Emma on her choice and for eating almost all of it.

When Emma was finished Regina handed her her sippy cup of water, Emma slowly drank her water but soon handed the cup back to Regina. Regina sighed she knew Emma needed to stay hydrated but with her lack of appetite and constant fatigue getting Emma to drink much of anything was becoming a hassle.

Emma re-settled herself in Regina's lap and watched her mother read something on her computer screen. Emma was comfortable just sitting in her mothers lap watching her work while snuggling her stuffed dragon.

The time seemed to be moving fairly quickly, only one potty break, a small coughing fit, and a coffee refill later, Robin was calling her office letting her know that Mr. Malcolm is here to see her. Regina didn't love when Mr. Malcolm came into the office, he was a drunk and they always seemed to get into an argument even over the most benign things. Having Emma with her today she can only hope that Mr. Malcolm has the decency to keep his temper in check while in the presence of a child.

Regina lifts Emma from her lap and places her on her little couch bed with one of her coloring books and tells Emma, "Mommy has a meeting right now. You think you can be quiet as a mouse and sit here while Mommy is in her meeting?"

Emma smiles broadly and nods her head, "Yes mommy, I be quiet as a mouse." Emma than shows Regina her dragon and says, "Even Shadow will be quiet, shhh…"

Regina smiles and kisses Emma on the forehead while placing a few of her crayons next to her. "That's my girl."

Regina smiles as she sees Emma start to color with her tongue out in concentration.

Regina phones Robin telling him to let Mr. Malcolm in and that he could take his break. Taking a deep breath Regina hardens her face and brings up the proposal Mr. Malcolm is here to discuss.

Mr. Malcolm enters the office and strides in taking a seat in front of her desk. Regina nods politely but doesn't offer a smile. Mr. Malcolm lets his eyes roam the office, when he lands on a quietly coloring Emma he sneers, "The town hall really isn't a place for distraction.."

Regina looks right into Mr. Malcolm's eyes and says, "There is no distraction here. My daughter, is quietly coloring. Do you see her preventing me from working?"

Mr. Malcolm sucks his teeth and huffs, "The mayor's office is just no place for a kid. Have you looked over my proposal?"

Regina takes another deep breath and nods, "Yes, and I'm going to have to deny it. There is no way we can expand the hunting zones closer to town, there is just too much risk."

Mr. Malcolm scoffed, "There is no risk! What sense does it make to go hunting basically an hour and a half way when the game that is being caught there is right here?!"

Regina rubbed her temples, "Mr. Malcolm, there are residents here. Even if I wanted to move the hunting area closer to Storybrooke I'm not allowed by Maine law. I can't have hunting grounds so close to residential areas."

Mr. Malcolm abruptly stood, slammed his hands down on Regina's desk, and pointed his finger at her, "You, you are what's wrong with this town! Only thinking about the ones with the deepest pockets. Maybe if I donated thousands to your campaigns maybe then you would consider my proposals. Is that what it would take? You need me to throw money at you like some whore! Fine."

Regina is shaken but holds her ground, she doesn't want this to escalate any further, especially considering Emma is in the room.

Mr. Malcolm then takes out his wallet and throws a $20 bill on Regina's desk. Mr. Malcolm then shifts his gaze from Regina to Emma, who is starting right at him in shock, and sneers.

Mr. Malcolm then turns his attention back to Regina and sneers, "You need money to even look at anything seriously how about you take this money here find a proper way to look after your little bastard and then maybe you'll be able to do your god damn job."

Emma had jumped when she heard the loud sound of Mr. Malcolm's hands hitting her mommy's desk. She grabbed Shadow and squeezed him tight trying to be as quiet as possible. A shiver went down her spine when the man looked at her. She wanted to be brave like her mommy so she stayed quiet but her scared tears began to run down her cheeks.

Regina can see Emma crying and has had enough, it's one thing to disagree with her, but to make such comments about her and in front of her daughter no less is completely unacceptable; she quickly sets Mr. Malcolm in his place, "I suggest you take your money back because you're going to need it to go towards your bail money."

Regina then picks up the phone and calls the sheriff's, "Hello, Sheriff Humbert, yes I need you to come to town hall and take Mr. Malcolm in. He is being belligerent and is making lewd comments. At the very least I need him removed from Town hall. Yes. Thank you."

When Regina hangs up the phone Mr. Malcolm is seething, he's staring at Regina with the darkest most hateful eyes Regina has ever seen. He then growls and swipes the contents of Regina's desk onto the floor. Regina takes a step back but doesn't back down.

Emma jumps again and cries out afraid of what's happening.

Thankfully Sheriff Graham Humbert was right around the corner and was in town hall in under 2 minutes. With the loud crash coming from the mayor's office and Emma's scream Graham runs through the door and sees the contents of Regina's desk on the floor, an enraged Mr. Malcolm with his hands still on Regina's desk, and a crying Emma off to the side. Graham doesn't hesitate before grabbing his cuffs and coming up behind Mr. Malcolm already reading him his Miranda rights.

As soon as Mr. Malcolm was in cuffs and was being taken out of Regina's office, Regina released the breath she was holding. Regina immediately runs over to Emma and lifts her into her arms. Emma tightly grabbed onto Regina's shirt, wrapped her legs around Regina's waist, and tucked her face into Regina's neck sobbing.

Regina was scared she could only imagine how terrified Emma must be. Robin rushes in and sees the mess but also sees Regina is rocking Emma back and forth while rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Robin walks over to Regina and Emma and gently touches Regina's arm. Robin leads Regina out of the office and to the waiting area while he goes back in and grabs Regina's purse, and Emma's backpack and dropped stuffed dragon. Regina has gotten Emma's tears to stop, but Emma has yet to loosen her grip on her shirt.

Robin rubs Emma's back as well and tells Emma how brave she was and how sorry he is that she had to hear and see that.

Robin then tells Regina, "Go, get her an early dinner and ice cream, and go home. Don't worry about the office. I'll get someone to clean up and I'll reschedule your appointments for the rest of the day. Take the day and I'll see you this weekend for Roland's birthday party."

Regina nods and thanks Robin. She grabs her and Emma's things and heads to her car. She get's Emma into her car seat but Emma want's to hold her hand. Even though it's probably not the safest way to drive Regina holds Emma's hand in her right while she drives with her left for the 10 minutes it takes to get back to the mansion.

When they are back in the mansion Regina brings Emma straight into her room and places her on the bed.  
Regina takes Emma's temperature while she is filling her tub with warm water and bubbles. She wants Emma and have her bath and relax and hopefully to forget about what happened.

Emma's temperature is still slightly higher than normal, but nothing to really be concerned about. Regina gives Emma another dose of her medicine, to hopefully get rid of the fever.

Emma hasn't said much since being home, but seems excited when Regina brings her into the bathroom where Regina has added extra bubbles to her bath.

Emma is playing in the tub while Regina puts some leftovers in the oven. When Regina is back Emma is covered in bubbles.

Regina smiles as does Emma. Regina loves Emma's smiles and the way her eyes light up when she's happy. Regina kneels next to the tub and helps Emma with her bath. Regina lifted Emma from the water and placed her in her towel, right as Regina went to dry Emma's hair, Emma asks a question, "Mommy, why was the man so angry? You didn't do nothing mean to him. Why was he so mean?"

Regina sighed and rubbed Emma's cheek, "I don't know baby, I guess he has problems. But what he said today was way out of line. And I am so, so, so sorry you had to see the things he did or hear the things he said. Everything he said was mean and only said with the intention to hurt my feelings."

Emma looked at Regina with her big green eyes and asked, "So I's not a bastard?"

Regina gasped and could feel her heart clench. The mere thought of Emma thinking she is.. that word.. brings tears to Regina's eyes and a stabbing feeling to her heart.  
Regina pulls Emma into her arms and strongly says, "No. You are my baby, my princess, my world. You are my everything. I never want to hear you repeat that word, ever again. Ok. Promise. You are everything to me Emma, I will always, always love you."

Emma nodded, "I promise Mommy,I love you."

Regina lifted Emma and held her tight, "I love you, too, sweetheart. And never ever forget it."

Regina gave Emma kisses all over her face making her laugh, lightening the mood.

Emma dressed in her footie pajamas and ran downstairs to watch tv while Regina took a shower.

While in the shower Regina cried, she cried because she was scared today and because her baby could have been hurt. Regina let all of her tears out while in the shower and when she finished she felt like a weight had been lifted. Regina dressed in her comfortable clothes, sweatpants and her college t-shirt, and joined Emma downstairs. Regina brought their dinner from the oven into the living room and broke the 'no eating in front of the tv rule'.

When she and Emma were finished she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and re-joined Emma on the couch. Emma picked a movie and snuggled into her Mommy's lap. Regina held her throughout the movie, and slightly tighter even after Emma had fallen asleep.

Regina turned the movie off and carried Emma upstairs. Regina wanted Emma close tonight so she brought her into her room and laid her down in her bed. Regina turned off the lights and made sure she put Emma's nightlight in her bathroom with the door left open. Regina then joined Emma in bed and turned the lights out. As Regina laid down Emma scooted closer and laid her head on Regina's chest. Regina smiled and rubbed Emma's back savoring this moment.

Regina thought about Daniel as she fell asleep and wondered how he could possibly live missing moments like this, missing moments where Emma showed her unconditional love? Regina shakes her head at the thought of Daniel and kisses Emma on the head before laying back and closing her eyes, finally falling to sleep.

* * *

I know we all hate scared, sad, sick or hurt Emma/Regina, but this will be important later. Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for sticking with this story! Drop a review! THANKS! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really love reading your comments! All mistakes mine, sorry in advance.

* * *

The few hours later Regina is awoken by a sweaty forehead being pushed against her ribs. Regina groans and rolls over onto her side, giving Emma more space and so that she can hold Emma; but as she pulls Emma to her chest she feels the heat. Emma's fever is back and back with a vengeance. Regina quickly sits up and places her hand on Emma's head, she's burning up.

Regina jumps from bed and changes her clothes while brushing her teeth. Emma is still fitfully asleep, so instead of waking her Regina just lifts her and cradles her in her arms while she grabs her purse and keys heading towards her car.

The ride to the hospital only takes a few moments but the drive feels like an eternity to Regina, while her baby is groaning in discomfort in the backseat.

Regina lifts Emma again and rushes into the ER frantically asking for assistance.

Emma wakes as she is being taken from Regina's arms and placed onto the stretcher, "MOMMY! No! MOmmy" Emma's voice cracked causing a deep phlegmy cough , making the doctors and Regina cringe.

Regina reaches her hand out so Emma can grasp it, "Emma baby, we are at the hospital, you got another fever. The doctors are going to help make you feel better."

Emma cries wanting to go back to sleep but also wanting her mommy. The doctors work quickly to set Emma up with an IV and to draw blood. Emma is too tired to fight much but she definitely has Regina's patented stare down, as she glares at the hospital personnel moving around her.

When the antibiotics are administered the doctors and nurses slowly retreat from the room allowing Regina to get closer to Emma's bed. Regina kisses Emma's head and strokes her hair back.

Emma is drifting back to sleep while watching the kids show Regina has playing on her phone.

Regina waits until Emma is asleep to take her phone back; when she does Regina tucks her in as best she can in a hospital bed and gives her another kiss on the forehead.

Regina looks at her phone and sighs, '5:34'. Regina sends a text message telling Robin that she isn't coming in today, then another text to Ruby, Zelena, and Kat about Emma's most recent trip to the hospital. She doesn't expect any replies for the next couple of hours so she puts the phone on silent.

Right as Regina is thinking about resting her eyes the doctor from the ER re-enters and gestures for Regina to join him in the hallway, to prevent waking a sleeping Emma.

"Ms. Mills, the test results are back and it seems Emma has a nasty chest infection. We are going to administer the antibiotics straight into her IV. After today we will prescribe a oral antibiotic. She should be feeling better by this weekend. Plenty of rest and water. Try and limit her contact with other kids for the next 2-3 days."

Regina nodded and thanked the doctor before heading back into the hospital room with Emma.

* * *

The antibiotics given to Emma seem to have made her sleepy so while Emma sleeps Regina runs to the cafeteria to get a late breakfast and some coffee.

When Regina returns to Emma's room Emma is awake and smiling. At first Regina believes it's because she saw her mommy, but upon closer inspection she realizes the smile is for the insanely cute golden retriever laying on Emma's bed, accepting belly rubs.

Regina looks around the room and sees a women off to the side smiling. She is tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes. The name tag on her shirt said Mal.

Emma looked up and giggled as the dog licked her hand. Regina walked over to Emma and gave her a kiss on the head, "You feeling better baby?"

Emma nods, "Yeah, and Rufus makes all the sadness go away."

Regina smiles at Emma and then looks down at the happy dog, "Well thank you for taking Emma's sadness away." Regina pet Rufus on the head and scratched his ears.

Regina looked up at the woman in the corner and smiled, "I'm sorry I'm being rude, I'm Regina,Emma's mom."

Mal waved off the apology, "No worries, Rufus here always steals the show. I'm Maleficent, but call me Mal"

Regina nodded and broke their stare as she turned to Emma, "Sweetheart are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything yet."

Emma shook her head. Regina sighed and grabbed her fruit cup and coffee before sitting in the chair next to Emma's bed.

Mal looked at the clock and smiled at Rufus, "Hey buddy, time to make our rounds. Say bye to Emma."

Rufus looked from Mal to Emma and just yawned while putting his head back into Emma's lap.

Regina laughed but Mal was a little shocked, Rufus never ignored a command like that. Rufus had only really ever bonded like that with her brother.

Mal then whistled and pointed at her feet, Rufus groaned but jumped off the bed and sat at Mal's feet. Mal hooked him back onto his leash and waved goodbye to Emma and Regina, "It was lovely meeting you two. Hopefully I will see you guys again, and maybe it will be in a more fun environment."

Emma nodded and waved bye to both Mal and Rufus.

Regina stood and extended her hand. As she shook Mal's hand she said, "Thank you for bringing Rufus by, he really helped lift the mood here."

Regina then looked down at Rufus and gave him one last scratch behind the ear, whispering 'thank you'. Rufus just licked her wrist and stuck his tongue out in a smile.

When Mal and Rufus left Emma's room Regina closed the door and sat on Emma's bed, "You still feeling ok?"

Emma nodded but hard coughs wracked her body, making her groan, Regina immediately got up and rubbed Emma's back. After a few moments Regina pushed the nurses button and had them bring a bucket just in case. The nurse smiled and grabbed the bucket letting Emma know she isn't to swallow anything that she coughs up, she's to just spit it out. Regina cringes in disgust but know's the nurse is right.

Emma coughed until she started expelling the gunk that was in her chest. Emma has tears in her eyes from coughing so hard, and is now sleepy, all she wants to do is go back to sleep snuggled with her momma.

Regina places the bucket on the wheelie table and climbs into the bed with Emma. Regina situates herself so Emma can sit in her lap an lay her head against her chest. Once comfortable, Emma quickly falls asleep. Regina turns the tv on low and watches another episode of House Hunters on HGTV. After the 4th episode Regina closes her eyes and takes a quick nap.

* * *

Regina is awoken by a knock at the door and waves the people in. Cora and Zelena enter the room and smile slightly at the sight of a sleeping Emma. Even sick she is adorable.

Zelena walks to Regina first and gives both her and Emma a kiss on the cheek. Zelena pulls a chair from the corner and sits next to the bed, "So what's going on?"

Regina smiles as Cora does the same and pulls up a chair, "She has a bad chest infection. They have her on antibiotics and they should be discharging her by tonight."

Cora looks at a sleeping Emma and sighs, "My Emmy is always getting sick. Have you had that day care inspected? She was never sick like this before."

Regina nodded, "I had the health department check the entire building and personally checked to make sure all of the day care staff members had their vaccines up to date. I guess Em is just susceptible to whatever the other children have."

Cora then sits down in a chair in front of the bed and fixes Regina with a look, "And what is it I hear about a mad man attacking you in your office yesterday?"

Zelena shot Regina a glare, "What?!"

Regina shushed Zelena and explained vaguely what happened, "He didn't exactly attack me. We had a meeting regarding his hunting proposal. Things didn't go his way and he acted like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. He got angry, yelled, and knocked the things on my desk onto the floor. By then I had called Graham. He was arrested and is being charged."

Cora nodded, "And you're alright?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, more shaken that anything else- especially since it was in front of Emma." Regina quickly realized her mistake when Cora's eyes went wide, she hadn't meant to tell them that Emma was present she knew how they would react.

Zelena sneered, "That _pendejo_ not only verbally assaulted you and destroyed city property, he had the nerve to do it in front of Emma?! A child!?"

Regina sighed but didn't say anything, "I'm going to be visiting Graham later today then. We are adding endangering a child to the list of his charges."

Regina went to protest but Cora cut her off, "You're sister is right Regina. Emma could have been hurt, YOU could have been hurt. I can't believe you didn't call us right away."

Regina rubbed her eyes, "I just want this to go away, I don't want Emma thinking about it, I want her to forget about it."

Zelena nodded, "And that's fine, but we are your family, you tell us when some deranged psycho gets in your face."

Regina nods, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to take Emma home and relax for the rest of the night. As you can see that plan didn't go exactly as I thought."

To lighten the mood, Cora suggested a family vacation. For the next hour the Mills women were discussing their next family vacation when there was someone knocking at the door.

Regina looked over and saw Mal and Rufus waving from the door. Regina waved them in and smiled, "Hi Mal, Hello Rufus. What brings you guys back here?"

Mal blushed a little as all eyes were on her, "Umm, well I was trying to leave but Rufus here decided to put his paw down and refused to leave. He walked me back to this floor and back to Emma's door. Seems Rufus has made a new BFF."

Regina smiled while Zelena gave her a once over, "Hello, I'm Zelena, Regina's sister. And this is Cora our mother. How do you know my niece?"

Mal swallowed nervously, "Umm. Well Rufus and I come to the hospital once a week, to help boost patient morale. Rufus and I are usually on a different floor but today we were filling in, and we met Emma and Regina."

Cora hummed, starting a casual conversation with Mal, while Rufus launched himself to Emma's side and laid his head near her hand."

Zelena awwed and Regina and Mal smiled. Emma woke when she felt warm air tingling her fingers. When she opened her eyes and saw Rufus she smiled and sat up, still in Regina's lap.

Emma patted the bed in the spot next to her and Rufus immediately jumped up onto the bed laying his head down in Emma's lap.

Emma giggled and looked at Mal, "Thanks for bringing him back."

Mal smiled, "Of course. You've made quite the impression, he wouldn't leave without seeing you again."

Emma's eyes sparkled at the statement and looked down at Rufus, and gave him a semi hug.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the affection and tenderness between Emma and Rufus.

Soon after the nurse entered the room alerting Regina and Emma that they were going to be discharging her in a few hours. Cora and Zelena decided that they would leave then and they would see Emma and Regina later this weekend.

Mal pointed towards the door, "I should go too, it's getting late and Rufus is probably getting hungry"

Regina smiled, "Well thank you for stopping by. It's nice to see Em smile even when she's feeling under the weather. Even though I'm usually the only to get that special Emma smile."

Emma smirked up at Regina, "Sorry mommy, but Rufus lets me pet his head. He doesn't even mind that I messed up his hair."

Regina smiled and kisses Emma on the head, "Don't worry darling, I understand."

Emma goes back to ruffling Rufus' hair and smiling.

Mal and Regina sit quietly watching the cute scene.

Mal looks at Regina and asks, "So are you from around here?"

Regina nods, "Yes. I'm actually the mayor here. I grew up here, I decided to come back after grad school, and when I became pregnant with Emma."

Mal gulped, "Mayor. Sorry Madam mayor."

Regina laughed, "Outside of the office Regina is just fine."

Mal smiled and asked, "Where were you in college?"

Regina smiled as well, "Boston."

Mal nodded, "My step-dad was from there. But ended up in Arizona; where mom, me, and my brother Daniel lived."

Regina paused and her breath caught a bit, "Oh, is your brother still in Arizona with your parents?"

Mal shook her head, "No he's a bit of a drifter. He works on ranches with horses, but last we heard he was in South Dakota somewhere. He was in Boston for a bit, but he never stayed. My parents actually moved to Texas."

Regina didn't know what to say, there could be a lot of Daniel's out there who like horses. That doesn't mean this Daniel is her Daniel, Emma's father.

Regina cleared her throat and nodded, "I hear Texas is a rather nice place to live."

Mal nodded, "I've only visited once, and it was nice." Mal then smiled and said, "Really hot though."

Regina gave a small smile. Mal saw the unease in Regina's face and decided to call it a night, for real this time, "It's umm, it's getting late. I really should get Rufus home."

Regina nodded, "Right, it must have been a busy day." "Emma, say good night to Rufus and Mal."

Emma looked at Mal and smiled sadly before turning to Rufus. Rufus lifted his head towards Emma. Emma then kissed him on the head and said, "Night Rufus."

Mal whistled and pointed as she did earlier that day and Rufus jumped down and sat next to Mal.

Mal waved as she exited the hospital room and saw Emma and Regina wave back, before Regina wrapped Emma into a big hug and held her tight.

As Mal and Rufus got onto the elevator to leave Mal received a message from her brother Daniel,

'I'm back in Boston. SD was a bust. Maybe we can get together soon. -Danny'

* * *

So we have Mal and Rufus as new characters. Hope you enjoyed please leave your thoughts!

*12/21- minor update


	16. Chapter 16

Emma was released late that night, after all of the last minute tests. It was already after midnight by the time Regina and Emma arrived back at the mansion. Emma had fallen asleep on the ride home, not wanting to wake her, Regina just carried her into the house and up the stairs into her room.

Regina made sure that Emma had her dragon, a sippy cup of water on her night table, and her night light on. Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and stood in the doorway watching her sleep, Emma always smiled a bit in her sleep.

By the time Regina got into bed it was almost 1:15am. Regina sighed and called the office to leave a message for Robin, "Hey Robin, Emma and I just got home from the hospital it's 1:20am. I'm not coming in. Have all of my meetings today rescheduled, for tomorrow Wednesday afternoon. If Emma is still feeling ok, we will stop by Roland's birthday party this weekend. If there is anything urgent I'll be working from home. Thanks, I'll see you Wednesday."

Regina laid down, and when her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Emma has been out of the hospital a day and is already begging to go back to school. Regina can only hope this same passion for school continues into adolescence.

"But mommy, all my friends are at school. I wanna go too." Emma was trying to convince Regina that she is good to go back to school.

Regina was moving throughout her room trying to get ready, "Emma sweetheart, I know you want to go back to school, and I love that you want to go back. But.. the doctor's said that you need another few days before you can go back to school. If you want to be well enough to go to Roland's party this weekend you're going to have to remain at home and rest."

Emma crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine.. Can we negotionate going to the park?"

Regina smiled chuckling a little, "Well Miss. Mills, I suppose we can ne-go-ti-ate a bit of park time. Maybe tomorrow, Aunt Zelena will take you."

Emma nodded agreeing to those terms. Regina was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang.

Regina lifted Emma into her arms and went down the stairs. Emma looked through the peephole and smiled, "Rubes"

Regina opened the door allowing Ruby to enter. As soon as the door was closed Emma was launching herself into Ruby's arms, "Rubes you staying with me today!"

Ruby nodded, "You got it Em, we are gonna have a blast!"

Regina smiled, "Alright children, I need to get going."

Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a kiss and a hug, "Love you mommy. Don't make Robin do his scrunchy face."

Regina lifted a brow in confusion, the Emma comically scrunched her face and crossed her arms. Regina then laughed assuring Emma that she would try not to make Robin do his scrunchy face.

* * *

Emma and Ruby had a blast, Ruby made bunny shaped pancakes and let Emma drown them in syrup. Ruby loved Emma, she was the sweetest kid and she brought the cold Regina Mills out of her shell and put a smile on everyone's face.

Ruby and Emma spent most of the day watching TV, coloring, and napping.

Ruby was sitting with Emma on the couch watching TV, Emma was sitting in Ruby's lap while Ruby braided 2 french braids into Emma's hair. When Ruby was done Emma turned around and bit her lip, "Rubes… How come I don't have a daddy?"

Ruby paused not knowing what do say, "What do you mean Em?"

Emma looked at the TV and pointed, "Everyone has daddies, and a mommy. But I only have a mommy. Where's my daddy?"

Ruby sighed and pulled Emma closer, "Em, I don't really know. Your mommy and I weren't really close until after you were born. But you know, the best person to ask about your daddy would be your mom."

Emma nodded, "I don't wanna make her sad. What if something bad happened?"

Ruby kissed Emma on the head, "It's really sweet that you wanna protect your mommy."

Ruby nor Emma heard Regina come in, "Protect mommy from what?"

Emma turned to Regina and smiled, jumping off of Ruby's lap running into Regina's arms. "I missed you mommy. You missed bunny pancakes!"

Regina smiled and gasped, "Oh no! I can't believe it! I guess I'll have to get some the next time."

Emma wiggled to get down and quickly left the room calling over her shoulder, "Mommy, I made you a picture!"

While Emma was getting the drawings Ruby quickly pulled Regina aside and whispered, "Emma asked about her dad."

Regina gulped and looked at Ruby, "What.. what did she ask about?"

Ruby quickly told Regina Emma's question but also reassured her that everything would be ok and to just talk with her.

When Emma returned with the pictures Regina took a breath and smiled while Emma showed her her drawings, "I love them Em. I think I'm going to take some of these into the office and have them framed." Emma beamed.

Ruby lifted Emma and said, "Alright Em's, I have a shift at Granny's and need to leave. But I will see you soon." Emma gave Ruby a hug and nodded, "Yeah!"

Ruby flipped Emma over onto the nearby couch and smiled as Regina rolled her eyes. Emma ran to the door to wave Ruby bye as she drove off.

Regina closed and locked the door asking if Emma was ready for dinner, being the bottomless pit that she is, when she's not sick, Emma was of course ready.

Regina used the time while she cooked dinner, and Emma watched cartoons, to think about how she wants to broach the topic of Daniel.

Dinner was done and Emma and Regina were sitting at the table talking, well Emma was doing most of the talking while Regina listened. Soon Regina, finally, worked up the courage to talk to Emma about Daniel, "Em, Ruby told me that you had some questions about your dad. Did you want to ask me any?"

Emma nodded, "I do… but I don't wanna make you sad."

Regina smiled as she leaned over pulling Emma into her lap, "I love that you are so compassionate, I do. But I promise I will not be sad about you asking questions about your dad."

Emma bit her lip but went ahead, "How come I don't have a daddy? Cause Roland has Robin and you and Aunt Z have abuelo, but how come I don't have a daddy?"

Regina ran her hand over Emma's braids, "You have a daddy Em, but when I was pregnant, when you were still in my tummy, your daddy got scared. We were pretty young and he didn't know how to be a daddy."

Emma looked up at Regina with those big green eyes, "Were you scared? Did you know how to be a mommy?"

Regina smiled and told Emma the truth, "I was terrified. I had no idea how to be a mommy. But you know what, when I first found out you were growing in my tummy I was scared, but after that I was so so happy. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I didn't know how much I wanted to be a mommy until you came. You are my whole world."

Emma smiled back at Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, "You the best mommy ever."

Regina squeezed Emma tight and kissed her temple, "You're the best daughter ever. I love you sweetheart."

Emma held on to Regina and said, "Love you too mommy."

Emma then leaned back a little and asked, "Do you think I will ever get a daddy? Cause Graham would make a good daddy. He's nice, he makes me paper airplanes, and I get to be depidy, I even had a bage."

Regina smiled and chuckled a little, "Yes Graham would make a good daddy one day. But I kinda like it just you and me." Regina then booped Emma on the nose making her smile, "Well Deputy I think it's time for a bath and bed."

Emma sighed, "As depidy I think it should be cartoon time."

Regina laughed, "Well as mayor, who is the sheriff AND deputy's boss, I think it's time for a bath."

Emma pinched her lips but sighed in defeat, "Fine.. but can I have bubbles?"

Regina pretended to think, "I think that's a reasonable request. You may have bubbles Deputy Mills."

Emma smiled and ran upstairs. Regina laughed and put their dishes into the dishwasher and went to join Emma, thankful that the conversation about Daniel was over. Hopefully it wouldn't be another topic for discussion for at least a decade… if not more.


	17. Chapter 17

sorry for the wait! PS- there is some bad language towards the end.

* * *

Regina called Emma to the bottom of the stairs, "Em, lets go. We're gonna be late."

Emma quickly came from her room and carefully came down the stairs. When she reached the bottom Regina had to smile and hold back a chuckle. Emma has been deciding to dress herself recently, so the unbuttoned jeans and backwards 'paw patrol' t-shirt were becoming common sights for Regina.

Regina bent down and smiled, "Em, I'm glad this outfit is matching today, but I think we need to turn this shirt around."

Emma looked at her shirt and sighed lifting her arms, allowing Regina to lift the t-shirt over her head and to replace it facing the right way. Regina helped button Emma's pants, put her sneakers on, and put Emma into a sweatshirt just in case it was cold out. When Emma was ready to go Regina ushered her to the car and grabbed the gift wrapped science set for Roland.

Emma had been feeling better and even got the ok from the doctor to go to Roland's birthday party.

When they pulled up to the Locksley home they could see the front was decorated in happy birthday balloons and streamers.

Regina helped Emma out of her car seat and grabbed the gift. Emma ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. Emma was so excited to see her friends, she's been missing them since she's be out of school.

Soon the door opened and Marian smiled welcoming them in, "Hey! I'm so glad you guys could make it. I hear you're feeling better miss. Emma." Emma nodded, "Where's Rollie?"

Marian smiled and pointed to the backyard where kids laughter and playful screams were coming from, "He's in the back, he should be in the bounce house."

Emma smiled and turned to Regina, asking for permission to run off. Regina bent down and smiled, "You comfortable or do you want to take your sweatshirt off?"

Emma was bouncing on her toes already, "comfy. I go now!"

Regina just smiled and nodded, "Go ahead." Emma beamed and then ran off towards the bounce house to join her friends.

Regina and Marian laughed at Emma's energy. Regina handed Marian Roland's gift and placed her coat in the closet. Regina decided to chat with Marian while she helped put the finishing touches on the snacks for the kids.

"Robin was telling me about what happened in the office. Are you ok?" Marian looked at Regina with concern.

Regina nodded, "I fine, really. I never thought Mr. Malcolm would become so… irate. What scared me more was that Emma was there. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to her. But she seems ok, no nightmares and she hasn't really mentioned it since it happened. So fingers crossed."

Marian nodded, "Well I'm glad it didn't escalate further." Regina gave Marian a small smile, "You and me both."

Regina helped Marian place the snacks on the table outside and the refilled the water bottles in the ice bucket. Regina could see Emma playing with Roland and the other children. Robin was setting up a few games, but when he saw her he smiled and waved hello.

Regina sat outside with the other parents and engaged in small talk. Soon Marian was calling everyone around the table to sing happy birthday. Emma was standing next to Roland holding his hand. Roland was smiling and blushing as everyone sang to him. After he blew out the candles and was handed his piece of cake he stuck his finger into the frosting and proceeded to smear it on Emma's cheek. Emma cringed and Regina could see the "ewww, Rollie."

Emma then did the same to Roland. Next thing they both had frosting covered faces, doubling over in giggles, and with bright smiles.

The parent's all laughed and Regina chuckled while shaking her head. Regina went into her bag and grabbed the wet wipes, calling Emma over. Emma came over to her and held her hands out.

Regina cleaned Emma as best she could and let her go play again.

By the time the party ended Emma was almost sleeping on her feet. Emma and Roland decided to sit in the living room and watch tv, while Regina helped Marian and Robin clean the backyard.

When Regina was collecting her things and getting ready to call Emma over, Robin 'shh'ed her pointing to the living room.

Marian 'awwed' and Regina smiled, taking out her phone to capture the adorable moment. Both Roland and Emma had fallen asleep sitting up, their heads resting against each other, and holding hands.

Regina and Robin both quietly went over to the duo and gently lifted them into their arms. Regina smiled at Marian and Robin thanking them for the good day and that she would see Robin at work on Monday. Regina put Emma into her carseat and drove home.

* * *

After Roland's party on Saturday Emma couldn't stop beaming about the bounce house and about how much fun she had. Regina loved seeing Emma so happy and carefree, especially after a week of fevers and coughing fits.

Currently the Mills duo were in the kitchen right now putting the final touches on the apple pie that they had made for family dinner at Cora and Henry's place, later that evening.

When they pulled into the ranch styled house they could see Zelena's car and Kat's SUV parked in the driveway already.

Emma smiled and pointed, "Look Mommy, Aunt Zee and Kat are here!"

Regina parked and smiled as well, "I see. You ready to head in?" Emma nodded in response.

Regina and Emma got out of the car and grabbed the pie waiting for someone to open the door.

Henry was laughing as he opened the door for Regina and Emma. Henry loved his daughter but Emma, she had stolen his heart.

Emma ran to Henry and threw her little arms around his legs hugging him tightly, "Abuelo! I missded, you!"

Henry bent and lifted Emma into his arms booping her on the nose saying, "I missed you too mija." Looking to a smiling Regina, "And you too carino."

Regina entered the house, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, and closed the door. Regina made her way to the kitchen where she could hear Cora and Kat laughing.

She gave everyone a kiss on the cheek and placed the pie on the counter. Cora grabbed a glass from the cabinet handing it and a bottle of wine to Regina. Regina poured herself a much needed glass and joined her family at the breakfast bar.

"No I'm telling you a little lube and some patience and you will never have sex the same way again!"

Regina choked on her wine and stared at Kat, while Cora chuckled and Zelena cringed.

To make matters worse Cora shook her head, "Darling, nothing you are saying is new." with that she turned and walked into the living room to join Henry and Emma.

It took a moment but Zelena was the first to react, "MOTHER! Eww! I need therapy!"

Kat laughed and Regina took a larger sip of wine. She loved her family but sometimes they were insane.

* * *

Dinner was fairly uneventful, no one brought up the incident at Regina's office or Emma's recent stint in the hospital. Conversation was mainly focused on Emma's enjoyment of Roland's birthday party and their thoughts for the family vacation.

Soon after Cora put on a movie for Emma in the theater room. When Emma was distracted by the movie Cora put on for her, the rest of the Mills' went into the living room to discuss the recent events surrounding Mr. Malcolm.

Regina sighed as she listened to Cora re-tell her father about what happened at the office. "But I'm just glad that he's still in jail. Damn judge wouldn't set it higher than $5,000 though; not that Malcolm has that kind of money laying around."

Henry looked at Regina with shock and a bit of sadness, "Regina. How could you not call us, we are your family."

Regina ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry but in the moment all I could think about was getting Emma home. She was so scared and sick, I just.. the thought of a phone call didn't even cross my mind. Then when we got into the house I gave Emma a bath, and.. and she asked if she was a bastard.. After that I wanted no reminders of what happened. I wanted Emma snuggles and to sleep. Obviously that didn't go a planned seeing how a few hours later I was taking Em to the ER."

Regina took a big gulp of wine even thinking about what had happened this past week. Kat and Zelena, who were sitting next to Regina, both rubbed her back in comfort.

Zelena turned to Henry and asked, "I know Mr. Malcolm was always kinda prickly, but I never thought he would be violent especially not in the presence of a child."

Henry sighed, "Malcolm has had a hard time, not that that gives him any kind of excuse."

Kat tilted her head, "What's his story? I mean you must have known him when you were mayor."

Henry nodded, "He was a firefighter here in Storybrooke after he returned from war. He and his wife moved here about 3 years after my first year. Nice lady, quiet. And cute kid, a girl. Mallory, Megan, Mal, M something was the daughter, there was a son also but I never met the boy. The boy lived with his mother somewhere out west. But Malcolm lost a few too many friends and started looking for answers at the bottom of a bottle. Soon wife and kid were gone, and the bottle was the only thing left. "

While everyone had sympathy for no one could find it in themselves to feel sorry or forgiving after what he had done.

Cora looked at Regina, "Wasn't that lady blonde with the dog Mallory?"

Regina nodded, "Mal, I think and Rufus."

Before the conversation could be deepened Emma came back into the room and climbed up into Regina's lap, "Mommy, come watch the moobie."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's curls, "Ok, I'll come watch the movie. But I think we are going to be leaving soon. I think my deputy is getting sleepy."

Emma rubbed her eyes and looked at Regina with a serious look, "No, not sleepy. Just need a Joe."

Everyone laughed knowing that she got the phrase 'cup of joe' from Sheriff Graham and Ruby.

Regina lifted Emma and said, "Well deputy there is no cup of joe but there is a movie calling our names and bed time soon."

Emma then turned to the rest of the family and said, "come on, we gonna miss the moobie."

Everyone smiled and joined Emma and Regina to the in house theater where they finished watching the animated movie with Emma.

No one but Henry and Regina were awake 30 minutes later.

* * *

Across town at the sheriff's office Mal sighed as she signed the paperwork releasing her father from jail.

Sheriff Graham looked at Mal with a bit of anger and hostility but collected the bail money that was given for Mr. Malcolm.

Before Graham left she asked, "I'm sorry but what exactly did he do? He's usually never had to pay bail before."

Graham looked at Mal and steely said, "Well when you attack the mayor, destroy city property, and do it in front of a child; grounds for arrest are warranted. Not the usual drunken stumbling this time."

Mal gasped, "What?! I- I didn't know. Honestly.. I didn't."

Graham nodded, "Well you've paid his bail. Maybe he can explain it better. Don't let him leave Storybrooke and have him at the court house next week."

Graham returned a minute later with in tow, "You're free to go."

scoffed and headed out the door. Mal sighed and gave a sad smile to the Sheriff thanking him.

When they got into the car Mal turned to her dad, "Dad, what the hell happened!"

turned, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Mal sighed, "This is it dad. I'm not bailing you out again. I've barely been back here a month, and you're already calling me asking for bail money."

scoffed, "I was there for almost a week, not like you bailed me out in any kind of rush."

Mal turned to her dad in shock, "You're welcome, not that you thanked me; but I was out of town the last few days. And I had to ask Danny for some of the money to bail your sorry ass out. Not that you ever think or ask about how we afford to get you out or even ask us about or our lives."

Mr. Malcolm sucked his teeth and said, "Surprised you even could contact Daniel, haven't seen or heard from him since he left that bitch of a mayor."

Mal turned to her dad in shock, "What? Daniel and Regina were together?"

laughed, "Whoops. I guess I let the cat out of the bag. Shh it's a secret. Daniel left when he knocked her up. Had the nerve to blame me. Said because of my presence in his life he felt destined to be a shitty father. Ha. What a load of horse shit."

Mal couldn't believe it.

Danny her brother, half-brother, was with Regina. He got Regina pregnant. He left. He left Regina, he left his baby.

He left Emma.

Mal drove her father back to his house and made sure to empty his liquor supply before leaving.

When she got back into her car she sent a text to Danny.

M: 'Danny we need to talk'

D: 'Ok, what's up'

M: 'I know about the baby.'

D: 'shit…'

M: 'tomorrow, my apartment. 6:30pm. I swear Danny you better be there.'

…

D: 'ok.'

* * *

so there we have it, Daniel will be making a comeback. so in the coming chapters we are going to learn more about Daniel. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

sorry for the wait, a bit shorter than previous chapters. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer. please note that I made a super minor change in ch.15, nothing major.

* * *

With Emma back in school Regina is now able to go to work. Regina entered her office and sat down behind her desk starting up her computer. Attracting her attention was the blinking red icon on her phone indicating that she had a new message.

Since Robin didn't say anything, the call must have come in sometime this weekend. Regina lifted the receiver and played her message.

"Hi Mayor Mills.. Um not sure if you remember but I'm Mal. We met last week at the hospital. Me and my dog Rufus. Anyway umm.. I know this is super out of the blue and probably unprofessional and maybe even stepping over the line.. but… I think, I think. No I know. My brother Danny, um Daniel, is Emma's dad. I um.. I was kinda hoping we could talk in person.. I- I kinda want to say sorry and maybe, hopefully start to mend bridges. Anyway um, sorry about dropping all this on you but give me a call at 312-645-5760"

Regina froze. She couldn't process what she had just heard. So lost in the void of incomplete thoughts Regina didn't even hear Robin calling her name. It wasn't until Robin removed the phone from her hands and grabbed her shoulders making her look him in the eyes.

Regina blinked and opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak before she was running to her bathroom and slamming the door closed. Regina's breaths were rapid and unsteady, she was sweating and she felt like puking.

Regina paced the length of the small bathroom trying to wrap her head around the message that was left for her. Regina was so lost in thought she didn't hear Robin state that he was calling Zelena.

15 minutes later the bathroom lock was being unlocked with a hairpin. Regina was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands and her cheeks stained with tears.

Zelena had no idea what was going on so she entered the bathroom and re-closed the door.

Seeing Regina crying on the bathroom floor was something that she never thought she would see. She knew that in order for Regina to behave this way something bad must have happened. Instead of saying anything Zelena decided to just sit on the floor next to Regina and gently lean her head against her shoulder.

Regina didn't put up a fight. When her head hit Zelena's shoulder Regina released a sob. Zelena stroked her hair as best she could in the awkward position but just reassured Regina that she was there.

Regina grabbed Zelena's hand and grasped tightly. Through the sobs Regina says, "Mal. Mal, is Daniel's sis- sister. Daniel is probably back.."

Zelena's stomach dropped, but also filled with rage. Zelena never loved Daniel but he always seemed like a decent guy. Zelena never expected for him to leave Regina the way he did when he found out about the pregnancy. She hated him for that, for leaving Regina when she was at her most vulnerable, she hated him for making Emma grow up without a dad, and she hated him for the emotional stress he put Regina under.

Regina's tears slowed and Regina's breathing slowly but surely started to even out. Regina wiped her eyes and sighed, "I don't want him near Emma"

Zelena nodded, "Is that what he said he wants? To meet Emma?"

Regina shook her head, "No. It was Mal, the one we met in the hospital. Apparently her and Daniel and siblings. I had no idea that Daniel even had siblings. I mean how much more don't I know about him?"

Zelena didn't have a answer, so she just held Regina tighter and kissed her head.

They continued to sit like that for the next 20 minutes until Regina felt that she was ready to get up and get back to work.

* * *

Regina parked and jumped out the car. Regina leaned against her benz and rubbed her face trying to get her mind off of the conversation she's going to have to be having in a few days, regarding Mal, Daniel, and Emma.

Regina heard the doors open and the sound of children running on the pavement. Regina looked up and couldn't help the smile that took over her face at the sight of Emma's smiling face.

As soon as Emma saw Regina she broke out into a smile and called out, "Mommy!"

Regina crouched down and waited until Emma ran over and thew herself into her arms.

With Emma in her arms Regina took a sigh of relief and felt a calm take over her. Regina carried Emma back to the car and buckled her into her car seat, before heading to the drivers side and heading home.

Emma told Regina everything she did today in Kindergarten, from painting the alphabet to hide and seek at recess.

When Regina pulled into the driveway she noticed a grey car parked outside on the curb. Regina tried to identify the car but couldn't, she shrugged it off assuming it belonged to someone visiting one of her neighbors.

Regina helped Emma out of the car and unlocked the front door, Emma ran inside, but Regina held back for a second taking another look at the car. The car's windows were tinted so Regina couldn't see inside. Regina shook her head and went into the house, making sure to lock the door behind her. She then went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing and start preparing dinner for herself and Emma.

Regina didn't notice that once the door was closed and locked the grey car turned on and sped down the street.

* * *

Mal was sitting in her living room with Rufus waiting for Daniel to arrive. Mal could't stop thinking about what her step-father had told her— how could Daniel just up and leave Regina knowing she was pregnant with his baby?

Mal was trying to think of scenarios that Daniel would need to leave, but none could come to mind.

Rufus lifted his head and ran to the door letting Mal know that someone was at the door.

Mal opened the door and stepped aside letting Daniel in.

Daniel bent down and pet Rufus and gave him a friendly pat. Daniel looked at Mal and sighed. Mal pointed to the kitchen and Daniel knew to sit at the table.

Mal entered the kitchen right after with two beers and stern look on her face. Mal sat across from Daniel and rubbed her face, "Please tell me dad is wrong—that he's just angry and bitter."

Daniel opened his beer and took a long sip, "Oh dad is angry and bitter" Mal rolled her eyes giving Daniel a stare. Daniel licked his lips, "I, umm, I wasn't ready."

Mal scoffed, "Really Danny?! From what I was told you were both in your 20's. You weren't ready? Well I don't think Regina was ready either. How could you? You're such a coward."

Daniel didn't know how to justify his actions, "I know, I just — I was finally thinking I found someone, you know.. Someone who was kind and smart, and didn't care about money. But then all of a sudden it's not just going to be me and her living our lives, it's going to be me, her, and a kid. I just, I couldn't"

"Would that have been so bad? Staying with Regina and raising your baby together?" Mal asked.

Danny took another sip of beer, "According to dad it would have been."

Mal was shocked, "You actually listened to dad? Since when?"

Danny smirked, "Well he was in my shoes once, with my mom. And he told me — how I ruined the relationship, how it was no longer him and his wife. How they were too young. I just I know how my mom felt about my dad, I could never have Regina feel that way about me."

Mal shook her head, "You're an idiot. Your parents weren't you and Regina. You let your fear keep you away from something great, because if you really felt that Regina was perfect for you, you would have never let her go through pregnancy and raising YOUR child alone. I can't even believe you, Danny."

Danny hung his head ashamed that his little sister was right. "Did you ever even consider coming back?" Mal questioned.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, once. Dad called, drunk of course, and was bitching about Regina not accepting his proposal for something; but he started ranting about how she shouldn't be in office and that she should just stay home and raise her kid. I don't think he remembered that Regina's kid was technically my kid.

Anyway, I wanted to know what the baby looked like, honestly I was a little surprised that she decided to keep it. I mean I know she said she was going to, but I always thought she would put the baby up for adoption or something, so that she could continue her career. I guess, she did both."

Mal nodded, "Yeah she did. I um— I actually met her. She's pretty amazing."

Daniel's head shot up to meet Mal's eyes, "How did you meet her? Did you tell her about me?"

Mal shook her head, "No, I didn't even know about you two until yesterday remember. I met her at the hospital, Emma was sick. She and Rufus bonded, just like the two of you did."

Daniel swallowed harshly, "Emma? That's her name?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah, you have a daughter. She's the sweetest."

Daniel rubbed his hands together, nervously. Mal took her brother's hand and squeezed, "I called Regina earlier, I umm— I want us to all to talk."

Danny shook his head, "No, no way. She probably hates me."

Mal frowned, "Don't you want to talk to Regina? I mean don't you want to see her? See your daughter?"

Danny nervously bit his lip, "I umm, I already saw them."

Mal was shocked, "How?"

Danny sighed, "I went to their house. I stayed in the car but I saw them, for a few seconds anyway. I was going to get out but I chickened out. I was kinda surprised, the kid, she has blonde hair. My mom would love that."

Mal lifted an eyebrow, "Creepiness aside, you need to talk with Regina. Even if you don't want to meet or get to know Emma, I want to know my niece. I don't want to live in the same town and know nothing about her."

Danny groaned, "It's not going to go well."

Mal shrugged, "You fucked up, now it's time to make things better."

Danny didn't argue he just downed the rest of his beer.

* * *

So a bit more Daniel and Mal. They are going to become more major characters. Don't worry Daniel will get yelled at soon, and I will explain more about Mal and Daniel and their family in coming chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

sorry for the wait. getting more into Daniel and that story. Hope you enjoy, haven't done a proofread since i wanted to get this posted, all mistakes mine. Happy New Year! :)

* * *

Regina was sitting with Zelena at Granny's waiting for Mal to arrive. Having told Ruby to just leave them for a while, they both sat with just glasses of water. Regina figured it would be a good idea to have some kind of back up with her, even just for emotional purposes. Cora wanted to join the duo, but Regina convinced her to stay back with Emma at the house and watch movies.

Regina was lost in thought, 'what if she wants to get to know Emma?' 'what do I tell Emma?' 'Did she know about Emma when she met us?' 'Was this a set up?'

Zelena finally couldn't take it anymore, "Regina for the love of GOD, if you don't stop bouncing your leg I'm gonna duct tape it to the floor. I know you're anxious, but you need to take a deep breath and try to compose yourself. You are Regina Mills, you are Emma's mother, and everything will be fine. Breathe."

Regina closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "Thank you." She then turned her attention to her phone checking in with Cora to see how Emma and her were fairing for breakfast.

Zelena nodded and turned her attention to her phone as well.

The bell in the diner chimed and Regina was too focused on the picture Cora sent of a messy flour covered Emma making pancakes to even register the bell. Zelena on the other hand looked up, "Oh shit."

Regina jerked her head surprised at Zelena's outburst, "Ze!?"

Regina then looked in the direction Zelena was glaring only to see Mal and the 'man' that left her alone and pregnant 4 years ago.

When Mal and Daniel walked over to the booth Mal smiled politely while Daniel kept his head down. Mal and Daniel sat in the booth across from Zelena and Regina.

Zelena leaned forward and angrily whispered, "You have a lot of nerve coming here", looking directly at Daniel.

Regina placed her hand on Zelena's leg and squeezed gently. Zelena leaned back against the seat and rolled her eyes and Daniel's down trodden demeanor.

Regina then looked at Mal and strongly asked, "Well I'm here, what is it exactly that you need and want?"

Mal swallowed and tried to clear her throat, "Umm… well.. I guess.. I guess I just wanted to get to know Emma a bit better."

Regina looked at her skeptically, "And what exactly, braid her hair on the weekends? I want to know what you want from me and my daughter? Why are you here? And why now? Emma is almost 5 years old, you never once wanted to meet her before? Why now?"

Mal sighed while Daniel sunk further into the booth, "I didn't know", Mal said.

Regina looked at the sincerity in Mal's eyes and said, "What?"

Mal looked at Daniel before looked back at Regina, "I didn't know about Emma. I didn't know she existed until we met at the hospital. I didn't know she was my niece until my father made a comment about Daniel and you. I don't want to take Emma or corrupt her, I swear. I just… I don't have a whole lot of family here, I guess I just want to be a aunt. I want to take her to get her hair and nails done, take her to the park to play with Rufus and I, I just want to get to know her; I promise."

Regina sighed but nodded, "Ok, but… How didn't you know, I told Daniel."

Regina then looked at Daniel and his dropped shoulders, "You didn't even tell your sister? The sister you didn't even tell me you had, by the way. Were you really that ashamed to have a baby with me that you couldn't even tell your family that you fathered a child?"

For the first time since he had gotten to the diner Daniel lifted his head, "It wasn't you. As cliche as it sounds it really wasn't. I didn't tell anyone. I already knew I was a coward and a fuck up, I never wanted my.. business, coming back to hurt or interfere with your life; with… umm.. the kid's life." Daniel blushed as he forgot Emma's name.

Regina scoffed, "Her name is Emma, your daughters name is Emma."

Mal rubbed her eyes in annoyance with her brother. Zelena watched the interaction and then looked at Daniel, "Why are you here? I mean I can get why she's here" pointing at Mal, "but why are you here? You don't seem to have any intentions of getting to know Emma. You don't seem to care that she's even yours. So why are you here, why show up at all?"

Daniel swallowed not wanting to tell them the real reason why he was back; not even Mal knew the truth, the real reason he left South Dakota. So he cleared his throat and said, "Originally I came back for a change in scenery. Then Mal called and honestly I figured you and..Emma, would have been gone by now, on to new and bigger things. But now, I'm here now cause I don't want to go to sleep another night barely even knowing what my daughter looks like."

Regina felt Daniel wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't care to press the matter.

Regina then rubbed her temples and sternly said, "Call my office next week. In the mean time I'll THINK about if I want either of you near Emma."

Mal smiled and nodded, while Daniel slowly nodded and stood from the booth.

When Mal and Daniel were both standing and getting ready to walk away Zelena called out and asked, "Wait.. who is your father? You said your father made a comment about Daniel and Regina and that's how you figured out about Emma."

Mal sighed and dropped her head, "Peter Malcolm." Mal and Daniel then walked away from the booth and out the diner door not wanting to hear all the negative things they had to say about their father.

Back inside the diner Zelena and Regina both were shocked, stunned, flabbergasted..

Ruby came back over and sat in the booth facing the Mills sisters, "You two look like you're about to pass out. You guys ok?"

Regina didn't even know what to think, what to feel — so she just started laughing.

Zelena looked to Regina like she had lost her mind. Zelena was about to ask if she was ok when Regina waved her hand and tried to calm down, "The man who has been terrorizing me and belittling me ever since I took office. The man who almost physically attacked me in my office, who destroyed my desk, and scared Emma half to death is none other than my good for nothing, cowardice ex-boyfriend's father.

The ex-boyfriend might I add that not only left me pregnant at 23, he never told anyone about Emma apparently.

I mean who else would this happen to? I mean I must be cursed or something? I mean I must have been really evil in another life to have pissed off fate this much."

Regina then closed her eyes as the last giggles escaped her throat before the expected sobs started.

Regina tilted her head back against the booths head rest and used her hands to cover her face as she cried. Zelena then pulled Regina into her embrace and held her tightly. Red slowly stood and told them they were to stay as long as they needed and that she would section off the area to give them as much privacy as she could.

Zelena nodded in thanks and held Regina a bit tighter. Zelena then took out her phone and text Cora, 'we have a lot to talk about.'

* * *

Back at the Mills mansion Cora and Emma were staring at the timer waiting for it to ding. When the shrill sound finally was heard Emma jumped up out her chair and over to the oven.

Cora turned the timer off and grabbed the oven mitts before opening the oven. Emma took a step back knowing the oven was hot and she wasn't supposed to stand too close or get in the way by accident.

Cora lifted the baking sheet out of the oven and placed it on the island counter. Emma climbed up onto the stool on the opposite side of the island.

Emma and Cora looked at their creations and smiled, giggling to each other.

On the baking sheet were sugar cookies in 'shapes'. Cora claimed her was a cat and Emma's was a duck, but Emma insisted that her grandmothers was a turtle and hers was a doggy. The other cookies were in the shape of hearts and Christmas trees.

Cora transferred the cooling cookies onto a plate for Emma to decorate in frosting.

Before the decorating could start the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard along with the clicking of heels entering the home.

Cora called out knowing Regina and Zelena were back, "We're in the kitchen darlings." Cora knew the meeting between this Mal woman hadn't gone well based off of Zelena's message earlier; so she decided to listen to Emma and bake cookies.

Regina and Zelena came into the kitchen and their schooled features were replaced with smiles and wide excited eyes.

Emma looked over her shoulder smiling, "Look mommy, Gamma and I made cookies! We deceorating."

Regina smiled, coming up behind Emma to give her a kiss on the head and leaned over her shoulder. Spotting the misshaped cookies Regina chuckled, "And what are we adding to this masterpiece?"

Emma giggled, "frosting oh course!" Regina shook her head at Cora, knowing Emma was going to have a sugar high, but couldn't find it in herself to scold her mother; not with Emma smiling and giggling the way she is.

Regina sat down next to Emma and decided to join in on the fun. She took a cookie from the plate and smeared a hefty amount of green frosting onto the cookie. Emma smiled and followed suit with the pink frosting.

While Regina and Emma were distracted Zelena pulled Cora aside and filled her in on what happened at the meeting earlier.

Cora closed her eyes and clenched her fists, "I should have tracked down and ripped that good for nothing little shit's heart out when he first left Regina."

Zelena knew Cora would never have done something of the sort, but she did know she wouldn't hesitate to ruin Daniel's life should he harm Emma in any way. Her grandbaby was her weakness, and she would protect her until her last breath.

Zelena nodded, "But there is one other thing.. Mr. Malcolm is Daniel and Mal's father. He's Emma's paternal grandfather."

Cora was shocked, "You mean to tell me he said and did those things in Regina's office, with Emma there, knowing she was his granddaughter?" With Zelena's sigh Cora just shook her head and asked, "What does Regina want to do?"

Zelena sighed, "I don't think she knows honestly. I mean she seemed ok with Emma getting to know Mal, but getting to know Mal also might mean interactions with Mr. Malcolm and with Daniel. I'm not sure Regina is ready to open that can of worms just yet."

Cora nodded, "Well in the mean time I'll have your father draw up some kind of contract. Something laying out the terms of visitation and what not. I don't know Mal and I sure as hell don't trust her or anyone associated with Peter Malcolm."

Zelena looked around the corner and saw the smile on Regina's face as she wiped frosting off of Emma's face. "Make sure you put in the contract that all visits with Emma are to be supervised and that should anything happen while Emma is with them, Regina becomes Emma's sole parent, and Daniel waives his rights to Emma. Emma is Gina's world, our sunshine, I will not let anyone take her or harm her."

Cora knew what Zelena's fears were, and she shared them. If anyone should take Emma it would destroy Regina, and she'd be damned if anyone destroyed a member of her family.

Cora and Zelena finally stepped back into the kitchen and stood across from a frosting covered Emma and a laughing Regina.

Emma had decorated the cookies in crazy colors and added sprinkles to a few. The amount of sugar was concerning but the Mills women let it go considering Emma's smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the wait and kinda short chapter!

* * *

Mal and Daniel made their back to Mal's apartment where they collapsed on the couch.

Mal sighed, "Well that was more exhausting than I expected."

Daniel nodded absentmindedly. He was thinking about what Regina had said, about him being ashamed of having a baby with her. He wasn't ashamed that Regina got pregnant, he was ashamed of himself; Regina was and always will be the best thing in the world to him.

Mal looked over at Daniel, "Are you going to tell mom? I mean technically they have a grandchild."

Daniel closed his eyes, "I think we should let Regina get used to the idea of Emma being around you, and me, before we throw more family into the mix."

Mal nodded, "Well I'm telling mom, I'll be sure to let her know that now isn't a good time for a impromptu visit though."

Daniel sighed nodding, knowing that Mal was going to call their mom no matter what. Daniel then closed his eyes again thinking 'maybe this is good. Let Mal tell them. Rip the bandaid off and all.' Mal then stood up to call their mother.

The phone rang and Christina answered, "Mal, sweetheart how are you?!"

Mal smiled hearing her mothers voice, "Hi Mom, I'm good. How are you and Pop?"

Christina nodded, "We are all good, Pop is finishing up for the day and we are about to have dinner." Christina then yelled to her husband, "Kevin! Kevin honey Mal is on the phone."

Kevin then came to the phone and put it on speaker, "Mal, pumpkin how are you?"

Mal repeated her greeting to her Pop and waited a breath.

Christina picked up on the awkwardness first, "Mal, is something wrong?"

Mal groaned, "yes and no.. It's complicated."

Kevin then said, "Pumpkin, you know we love you and will help you any way we can."

Mal nodded, "I know Pop. It's just, I've seen Dad… he… he's not good. He got arresting last week, and I finally bailed him out a few days ago…"

Christina interrupted and said, "Christ Almighty, when is that man going to realize his problems won't be fixed at the bottom of a damn bottle? What'd he get arrested for this time?"

Mal sighed, " Attempted assault, child endangerment, and destruction of public property."

Kevin then chimed in, "Wait. Child endangerment?! He endangered a CHILD!?"

Mal shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know what exactly happened. The sheriff wouldn't go into specific details. All I know is whatever happened happened in the Mayor's office in front of her daughter." Mal then took a breath, "But… there is more."

Christina's mouth dropped, "More?"

Mal continued, "Umm. Danny is here. He left South Dakota."

Christina sighed, "You know I love that boy, but sometimes I just wanna shake some sense into him. I mean I know he's had a hard time since even before Janice passed, but he needs to find some kind of direction."

Kevin then asked, "Why is he back? Is he staying?"

Mal cleared her throat, "Well see the thing is… The mayor's daughter, is umm.. is also Danny's daughter."

Both Christina and Kevin went silent.

Mal gave them a second before checking the connection, "hello?"

Kevin cleared his throat, "Are you trying to say that Danny has a child? A daughter? With the Mayor of Storybrooke?"

Mal bit her lip but 'mmhmm' in agreement. Christina then asked, "How old is the girl? Are you sure it's his?"

Mal 'mmhmm'ed again, "She's four, turning five. If you saw her she looks like Janice."

Christina then asked, "Why wait until the child is four to tell someone they have a child? I mean is is money she is after? Do they not pay the Mayor well enough?"

Mal gulped, "It's not Regina's fault, um Mayor Mills', fault. She told Daniel… When she was pregnant. Danny… Danny left her."

Christina was in shock, "Where is he? I want to speak with him.. NOW…"

Mal gulped but knew her mom was serious. Mal then called Danny over and put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker mom. Danny is here."

Daniel sighed, "Hi ma.."

Christina then sternly stated, "Don't you 'Hi Ma.' me, like this is a casual phone call. What the hell Daniel. You got a girl pregnant and left? Ran off? I didn't raise you like that! Janice didn't raise you like that!"

Daniel tried to interrupt, "I'm sor"

But Christina wasn't accepting that, "No. I'm not done. You mean to tell me that for four years you knew you had a child out there and what? Decided to leave, decided that you didn't want that responsibility?"

Daniel then shook his head, 'I- When Regina told me I freaked. I had a bad day at the stables with a kid and then Regina told me she was pregnant. I didn't want a kid then, and she was adamant on keeping it. All I could see was my father. I could never treat a child the way he treated us, unwanted and starved for attention. So I left. I told Dad later about what happened, and he said I made the right choice. He said I was nothing, that I would just fuck up a kid, that the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Christina sighed, "Daniel I love you, you know I do. But that is a bunch of horse shit. You let your fear rule you. You left a scared, pregnant girl alone to grow, protect, give birth to, and raise your child. You were a coward. You had the opportunity to prove your father wrong, and you caved."

Christina then took a breath, "Do you realize that you have missed YEARS worth of firsts. I mean don't even think about pregnancy and the first sonogram, the first time hearing the baby's heartbeat, or the first kick. Think about the first words, first steps, birthdays, holidays, laughs, smiles, snuggles. All of it gone.. WE as grandparents have missed out on those firsts. And it's not like we willingly were left out, you never said a word. "

Daniel rubbed his face and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kevin then said, "No, we are not the people to apologize to. You man up, and apologize to the woman you left to raise your child. You apologize to her, and you beg for forgiveness. And if, if, you are lucky you might just get the chance to be a father— and not just another Malcolm statistic."

Daniel then sighed, "Yes sir." and walked away. Mal took the phone off speakerphone and held it to her ear.

Christina sighed, "Have you spoken to, what's her name, Regina? The mother?"

Mal nodded, "yeah, it might take some time but she seems open to the idea of us at least getting to know Emma."

Christina gasped, "Emma? Is, is that her name? Our granddaughter?"

Mal smiled, "Yeah, she's a sweetheart. Bonded instantly with Rufus."

Kevin then asked, "Do you think we could meet her? Or at least see a picture of her?"

Mal thought, "I don't have any pictures but hopefully soon. And give Regina and Emma a little while to deal with Dad and Daniel, and then we can talk about you meeting her. I'll be sure to keep you posted."

Christina then smiled, "Ok, sweetheart. Keep an eye on Danny. Don't let him hurt this Regina or Emma. And keep him away from Peter. We love you.!"

Mal sighed, "I'll do my best. I love you too, talk soon."

Mal then hung up.

* * *

After talking with his step-mom Daniel sat on the couch and thought.

He remembered his childhood, more than he wished to. He remembered his mom and dad constantly arguing, his dad always drunk and mean, talking about how good life was before he was born. He remembered that no matter what he did his dad was never proud of him. He wanted to look up to his veteran and firefighter dad, but nothing about him at home was worth looking up to.

Then they were gone. His mom moved him away and for years he didn't hear from or see his dad again. But then his mom, Janice, got sick and he was sent to live with his dad for a little bit, while she went through treatments. Daniel wanted to stay with his mom and help her but she forced him to leave. Daniel hated being with his dad and his new wife and their daughter at first. They almost seemed happy. Daniel was more jealous than anything else. He wished Peter would have been able to clean up while he and his mom were still with him.

But of course in true Malcolm fashion that happiness ended quickly. Peter went back to drinking, back to the way Daniel remembered him.

Then they were leaving again. Accept this time he wasn't with his mom, he was with his step-mom and his half-sister. Leaving the east coast all together and moving to a house in Arizona.

He thought his mom was getting better. Daniel talked to her everyday; she was even ready to move to Arizona with them. But the drunk driver that hit her took that reunion away. Peter didn't even show up to the funeral.

Daniel remembers growing up in Arizona. He remembers Christina adopting him, her getting remarried to Kevin; he was even the ring bearer in their wedding. He remembers learning to ride a horse, drive a car, and shoot a gun. But he also always remembered how much he wanted to go back East, someplace with seasons and snow, and big city life.

He left for Boston as soon as he had saved up enough money.

Daniel only met Regina 2 weeks after moving to Boston, where he worked in the stables. She would come in to ride the horses during her free time. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. The fact that she liked him too was magical.

Daniel was so ready, so ready to introduce her to the family. Ready to tell her all his family woes. He knew they would love her, Regina was, is, smart, beautiful, and kind. Then she got pregnant.

Daniel couldn't imagine himself as a father, and whenever he did he thought of his own.

So he left, he wasn't any better than his father, but at least his kid would never feel unwanted, Regina would make sure that never happened.

For months after he left he considered going back, telling Regina he was sorry. But then a bad memory or thought would come to the forefront of his mind and nothing would stop it. Until the drugs did.

When he was high nothing was wrong. He didn't feel like a deadbeat father, he didn't feel like a useless man or a worthless son. He was just the drifting horse guy.

The problem with drifting is that lasting connections don't really form, that includes dealers. And one bad deal later, and he was no longer just the drifting horse guy; he was the drifting guy carrying drugs across state lines for people just for his fix. Four years, one arrest, one stint in rehab, and one run in with the feds.

Daniel promised after South Dakota and the near miss with the DEA, he would get clean. And he did. Clean all the way from South Dakota to Boston, and from Boston to Maine.

And sitting here in his sisters living room in Maine, he's never wanted a hit as badly as he does now. But one big surprise at a time is enough for a family.

* * *

ok, so here we have Daniel rightfully getting yelled at by his family. I hope everything about Daniel's background and family tree made sense; but just in case Daniel and Mal are half siblings, his biological mom died but Mal's mom Christina adopted him. Also yes this is where we are gonna start to get a bit more drama with Daniel. thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait, still working this story out. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The past few days Regina has been on edge. This coming weekend Mal and Daniel are supposed to come to the mansion to meet Emma.

If Regina was being honest she almost was expecting Mal to chicken out and never call her office after their meeting at the diner. But Mal called and agreed to all of Regina's terms.

Regina was sitting with Kat in her home office holding her cider and nodding periodically pretending to be listening to Kathryn's latest story.

"And then we stole a car only to ditch it and joined a motorcycle gang."

Regina nodded but then shook her head at Kat, as Kat smirked knowing she caught Regina not paying attention.

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry."

Kat nodded, "It's ok. I was hoping to distract you but it seems nothing is going to quiet your mind. So why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

Regina placed her drink on the table and sighed, "What am I not thinking? I mean I'm letting a near stranger into my house and near Emma. I'm letting Daniel see Emma. I mean am I hesitant because of what he did to me or because of what I'm afraid he'll do to her? Not that I think Daniel would ever intentionally harm Emma. But at the same time am I resentful of him because he left me or because he left her? I mean 4 and a half years and not a word; not a call, a text, a email— nothing. And now he wants to know Emma?"

Kat let Regina vent her thoughts without interruption and took Regina's hands into hers when she was finished. "Regina, you are a wonderful mother. Emma is the absolute best kid. Nothing is wrong with having doubts about your ex, especially after the way he left. I know you don't want to see Emma hurt, and you and I both know you are taking every precaution available to make sure that doesn't happen. But in the event that it does Emma will have you, me, Zelena, Cora, Henry, Ruby, and Graham all here for her. People who would kill to make sure Emma never faces heartache by the hand of her father. So, until Daniel or Mal does something or causes some kind of harm to Emma let them get to know her. Let them know the wonderful girl you raised. Let Daniel know the love he missed out on."

Regina saw the fierceness in Kat's eyes and knew she meant what she said about protecting Emma; so Regina nodded and pulled Kat in for a hug whispering 'thank you' as she held her friend tightly.

* * *

Regina had barely slept, she couldn't. Not with Mal and Daniel arriving in.. 9 hours. Regina had made it very clear to Mal and to Daniel that if they weren't outside the mansion by 11:30am they would be forfeiting their time to see Emma.

Regina decided her mother was right and had contracts written up for Mal and Daniel to sign prior to seeing Emma. The contracts essentially stated, that if any harm were to come to Emma they would no longer be allowed to see or speak to her, both were to only see and speak to Emma with supervision, at designated times and locations chosen by Regina herself. And finally neither were to tell Emma about Daniel being her father, unless given permission by Regina. Regina didn't want Emma getting her expectations up of her father only to have Daniel fail her.

Both Mal and Daniel signed the paperwork the previous day and agreed to its terms.

Regina stares at the clock and groans knowing that the sun will be up shortly and that she hasn't gotten a wink of sleep.

So, opposed to staring at her bedroom ceiling she decides to get up. Regina quietly cleans the downstairs area and begins making Emma's favorite breakfast of waffles, fruit, and eggs.

Just as Regina finishes the last waffle she hears the tell tale signs of Emma waking up. The slight creak of the floors, the running of the water and the squeak of her door opening.

Regina waits around the corner until Emma appears. Emma is still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she comes up to Regina and hugs her around her legs. Regina bends down and kisses Emma on the head before lifting her onto her hip. Emma gives her momma a hug and mumbles, "Morning Mommy."

Regina places Emma on the barstool and kisses her forehead, "Good morning darling. You sleep ok?" Emma nodded in response.

Regina brushed a few stray curls from Emma's face and asked if she was ready for smiled and nodded.

While she and Emma ate Regina told Emma about what would be happening today.

"Em, do you remember Mal and Rufus from when you were in the hospital?"

Emma nodded, "Mal was nice, and Rufus was soft."

Regina nodded, "Well Mal and her brother are planning on coming over today. Would that be ok with you?"

Emma nodded, "Will they play with us?"

Regina nodded, "I don't see why they wouldn't."

Emma smiled, "Ok, then they can come."

Regina smiled at Emma and kissed her on the head, "Alright how about we go get ready and by the time we are done they should be here."

Emma ran upstairs and picked out her outfit for the day: jeans, converse, and a baggy sweater. Ever since Emma saw the local teens skateboarding she's been trying to learn, and dressing like them is Emma's favorite thing to copy.

By the time Emma and Regina were both showered and dressed Mal and Daniel were outside knocking on the door.

Emma ran to the door and waited for Regina to open it. Emma looked up and saw Mal and a man she had never seen before. Emma looked up at Mal and asked, "Where's Rufus?"

Mal smiled, "He's at the groomer's today, getting a hair cut. He needs to look spiffy to charm himself into more head rubs and treats."

Emma shrugged and ran back inside.

Regina called out, "No running Emma! And don't forget your helmet and pads!" Then the backyard door closed. Regina just shook her head and waved Mal and Daniel into the house.

Regina lead the siblings into the kitchen where they could keep an eye on Emma in the backyard with her skateboard.

Mal sat on the stool at the kitchen island and accepted the water Regina offered, while Daniel stood to the side and watched Emma.

Regina leaned back against the counter and watched Daniel watching Emma.

Mal decided to try and break the tension, "How long has she been skateboarding?"

Regina turned her attention to Mal and chuckled, "About a week. Ever since she saw the teens at the park she's been obsessed. Wouldn't stop asking for a skateboard until my sister finally lost her resolve and bought her one along with a helmet and pads."

Mal nodded, "If umm.. if you wouldn't mind I could go help her? I used to board back in the day."

Regina raised a eyebrow, but slowly nodded.

Mal smiled and stood from her seat. Mal opened the back door and went over to Emma. Regina and Daniel watched as Mal rearranged Emma's feet to help her balance.

Daniel turned his head and looked at Regina. She looked exactly the same. Regina then turned her head and looked him in the eye, "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nothing Reggie."

Regina scoffed, "Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that."

Daniel bowed his head and meekly apologized.

Regina sighed, "Look at me. Damn it Daniel, look at me!"

Daniel lifted his head and looked at Regina. Regina then folded her arms across her chest and looked up at the ceiling, "What do you want Daniel? Supposedly you're here to get to know Emma… but here you are standing in my kitchen staring at me, while your sister bonds and gets to know Emma. So tell me, honestly, did you even want to be here? Did you even want to meet her? Or were you hoping to just come into town unnoticed see your father and sister and then disappear again?"

Daniel swallowed not knowing what to say, "I- I…"

Frustrated Regina glared at Daniel, "You What?!"

Daniel then blurted it out, "I wanted to see her. I wanted to see what she looked like, what you looked like. I wanted to know you both were ok, so that I could leave knowing that nothing I've done had hurt you. Knowing that I made the right choice. Knowing that if you hated me it was for leaving, not for being a complete fuck up who ended up being exactly like my father. Ending up resenting my own kid, cause if I did, that would break me…

I wanted to see you and her and see how happy you were without me.

But Mal told me to come, and she told me she knew about you and about the baby, Emma, and that she wanted to get to know her niece. So I came. That's the truth. I swear."

Regina had tears in her eyes, "You think you haven't hurt me? Do you know, no, can you even comprehend what it was like for me? One minute I was a graduate student, with a loving boyfriend, a amazing career path with options everywhere I turned. And the next minute I'm pregnant.

I'm pregnant with a unplanned baby, a degree to finish, no boyfriend— no second parent, and my career options shrinking by the second.

I had to give up going to Washington D.C after school, because no one in any office wanted to meet with me after they found out I was expecting a child in the coming months; and because I had to think about Emma.

I refused, refused, to carry and love her for 9 months just to abandon her so I could go to D.C. So I stayed and I made the best out of my situation. I found an amazing opportunity in Boston and I worked my ass off to get the experience and knowledge I needed, so I could come back to Storybrooke; and make my dreams of being in politics a reality. I left my baby for 3 days a week so I could continue following my dreams. I got lucky in that my family supported me and helped me raise Emma. But do you know how many sleepless nights I had worrying about Emma? Worrying about every sneeze and cough, every fever? Worrying about what to tell her when she inevitably asked about her father? Thinking about how you just left. Left like I was nothing, like We were nothing.

I loved you. The Only thing I'm happy about, the only good thing to come from our relationship is Emma.

I mean not even a call or text, a email, a card from you. You think you would end up resenting her, resenting your own daughter? You think you made the right choice by proving your father wrong?

Well let me tell you something, it's not you resenting Emma that would break you— it's Emma resenting you that would break little girl out there lights up a pitch black sky with a smile and her laugh lifts your heart on the worst days. Losing that kind of light, that kind of love, that is what would break you. It's sure as hell would be what breaks me."

Regina then took a calming breath, "If you don't want to be here, don't want to get to know your daughter, don't want to stay, then just go. Mal can continue to see Emma regardless. Make up your mind Daniel, and do it quickly. I won't have you running in a out of Emma's life. I won't do that to her. Should you leave and not look back, I'm not giving you a second chance. Should she choose to give you a second chance when she is older then that's up to her. Figure it out Daniel."

Regina didn't want to further this conversation, she said her peace, so she wiped her eyes and headed outside to join Emma and Mal.

Daniel continued to watch from the door.

* * *

Daniel was watching Emma on her skateboard as she got the basics down. He wished he could go out there like Mal did and just talk with her but he can't.

Daniel sighs and drops his head in shame. Daniel's phone then starts ringing, "Hello?"

The person on the other line says nothing, so Daniel tries again, "Hello?"

Daniel looks at the caller ID but it says unknown. Daniel sighs and says, "Either say something or I'm hanging up."

The caller just deeply chuckles and says, "I'm going to show you no mercy, Mustang…" then the line does dead.

Daniel knows who it is, he knows what they want, and he knows he's a dead man.

* * *

dun dun dun.. until next time :)


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Regina sits anxiously and twists her ring and watches as Emma learns to drop down into the skating bowl at the local skate park. Mal has be extremely helpful with teaching Emma and making sure she is as safe as possible. Emma has picked up the sport fairly quickly and is getting better and more confident each day.

Mal gives Emma the thumbs up and lets her go. Emma takes a breath and leans forward. Emma is on her board for only a few seconds while she was heading into the bowl, before she falls.

Regina quickly stands ready to run over to her baby, should she be hurt, especially since Emma is always getting bruises. But Mal is there in an instant and helps Emma stand and brush off the dirt. Emma rubs her elbow but determined she goes and gets her skateboard from the center on the bowl and climbs back out onto the lip of the bowl.

Emma tries and tries again getting that much closer to doing it. After the sixth fall Regina wants to take Emma home to let her rest but Emma refuses. Mal smiles but calmly says, "Emma, you got this. Remember bend your knees don't throw yourself. Control. This time you're gonna do it. I can feel it. And if you don't we come back another day and try again."

Emma gave a determined nod and got back to the lip. Regina sighed not wanting to watch Emma fall again, but smiled at her regardless. Emma did as Mal said and took a deep breath to control her thoughts and body. She pushed off and this time stayed on the board until she jumped off running back to Mal.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Emma yelled as she jumped up and down and then jumping into her Aunt Mal's arms. Mal lifted Emma and swung her around happily.

When Mal put Emma down she smiled and gave her a high five, "Told you, you could do it."

Emma smiled and turned to her mom, "Did you see Mommy!"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma on the head, "I did daring. You did so well! And you didn't give up. That's my girl"

Emma beamed and danced happily loving her mother's praise. Regina noticed the sun going down and looked at her watch, "Em, it's getting late we need to head home."

Emma nodded and was about to go and grab her skateboard when she turned around, "Mommy, can Aunt Mal come to dinner?"

Regina was shocked for a second, this was the first time that Emma ever called Mal her aunt. Mal herself what shocked but also thrilled.

Regina looked at the happy expression on Mal's face and nodded, "Sure, if she would like to join us for dinner she is more than welcome to join us."

Mal smiled at Regina and then at Emma who then tilted her head asking, 'well you coming?'

Mal nodded, "I'd love to have dinner with you two."

Emma's smile grew and she ran off to get her board.

Mal turned to Regina and said, "Thank you for the invite. I appreciate it. Truly."

Regina nodded, "You and Emma have bonded and you have kept your promises and you seem to really care about Emma."

Mal nodded knowing there was a jab at Daniel in there, "I love hanging out with Emma. It's cool to have a niece." Mal then paused but continued soon after, "I know the first meeting with Daniel didn't go as planned."

Regina shook her head, "Look as much as I would like to discuss this, now is not the time nor the place." Mal nodded but didn't respond. Regina saw Emma coming back up the slope carrying her board. "Follow us to the house? I hope you like lasagna."

Mal nodded, "I'll be right behind you."

Regina then walked to her car with Emma following closely behind. Emma climbed into her car seat and let Regina buckle her in. Emma looked out the window and waved at Mal smiling. Mal waved back.

When the car was out of sight Mal grabbed her phone and texted Daniel, "Going to dinner with Regina and your daughter. You could show a little interest you know. Find yourself something to eat."

Mal then walked to her car not caring if Daniel decided to reply or not. Mal was having dinner with her niece, that's all she cared about.

* * *

"Regina that was absolutely amazing. I've never had lasagna that good before.. Ever!"

Regina smiled and thanked Mal for the compliment. Mal helps Emma and Regina clear the table. Mal demands to help with the dishes so she washes while Emma dries and Regina puts them away.

When the task is finished Emma decides to go up to her room to draw them some pictures.

Regina offers Mal a drink and Mal accepts.

They are sitting in Regina's study semi-comfortable not talking. Mal then looks at Regina and asks, "Would you like to talk about the elephant in the room or should we keep pretending it's not there?"

Regina smiles knowing Mal is trying her best to be civil but also get to the bottom of what happened with Daniel. "I suppose now is as good as ever."

Mal nods, "For the record he hasn't told me about what happened between the two of you. All I know is that you guys had some words and now he's being a coward and doesn't want to spend time with Emma because 'he's a terrible influence' "

Regina sighed, "Look as much as I don't want Daniel in Emma's life those are my own personal reasons. I would never keep Emma away from him, unless he did something that harmed Emma. But until he decides that he wants Emma in his life I'm not going to force their interactions. What was said was said, and if Daniel wants a shot he has one, but not for forever."

Mal agreed and changed the subject, "Oh! I meant to show you! I sent my mom a picture of Emma when she was skateboarding and she sent me a few from when I was a kid." Mal then took out her phone and scrolled through the pictures. When She got to the end there was the image of a blonde woman with green eyes and a kind smile with a happy boy.

Regina looked and pointed at the woman, "Who's that?"

Mal looked at the picture and smiled sadly, "That was Daniel's birth mother Janice. Must be where she gets the blonde hair and green eyes from."

Regina nodded, "You said was, she passed?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah, a while ago. She had leukemia, apparently she had it when she was a kid but they thought they got everything. I mean she was in remission for like 25 years. It really sucked, she didn't even get the chance to fight." Regina looked confused, "Right. She was killed by a drunk driver. She was supposed to move to Arizona with mom, me, and Danny. But he never got the chance."

Regina was shocked, "Daniel never mentioned it. Ever, even when we were dating."

Mal nodded, "He doesn't talk about it. He rarely even mentions Janice. I think he feels responsible somehow, even though everyone knows it's not true."

Before Regina could respond they heard Emma come bouncing down the stairs. Emma politely knocked on the door and entered. Emma came over to Regina and smiled, "I made you and Auntie Mal a pictre"

Regina then pulled Emma into her lap, "Thank you for the picture, and thank you for knocking at the door. That was very polite of you."

Emma beamed, "Auntie Zee says I should always knock on a closed door, I never knows what I could see!"

Regina shook her head knowing Zelena's reasoning for having Emma knock, but praised Emma regardless, "Well Aunt Zelena is right, knocking is always polite. Now what did my little artist make today?"

Emma then showed them the picture, "This one is me and Auntie Mal skatebording , and this one is me and Mommy at the park with the duckies!"

Mal took the drawing for her and admired Emma's artwork, "I love this Emma!"

Emma blushed and shyly said, "thanks"

Regina also complimented Emma's work, "I love mine so much I'm going to get it framed and hung up."

Emma beamed, but then her face scrunched and she sneezed mostly into her sleeve. When Emma went to wipe her nose it came back bloody. Emma shrieked at the sight of the blood and started crying.

Regina quickly lifted Emma and carried her to the bathroom while Mal followed behind for any needed assistance.

Regina grabbed toilet paper and pressed it to Emma's nose while she tired to calm Emma. "Sweetheart, it's alright. It's just a nosebleed. You're ok. I know it scared you but you will be ok! I promise."

Emma slowly started to calm down as her mommy reassured her everything was going to be ok. As Emma quieted Regina noticed that the nosebleed was still flowing. Regina looked up at a worried Mal and asked her to go into the laundry room and get one of Emma's shirts from the basket, it's all clean.

While Mal got the shirt Regina threw out the bloodied paper and replaced it with some fresh paper, while she hummed to Emma.

By the time the bleeding stopped Regina had gone through 2 bloodied tissues. Regina decided to give Emma a bath, to wash the blood and snot off of her.

Emma was in bed half asleep by the time Regina cleaned the bathroom and told Mal to come up to tell Emma good night.

Mal said good night to Emma and headed back downstairs. Regina tucked Emma in and said, "I'm leaving you extra tissues for tonight ok. If you have another nosebleed put the tissues to your nose and come get mommy ok, or yell ok."

Emma sleepily nodded and dosed off.

Regina made her way downstairs and sighed, "Sorry for all that. Normally it's much less frantic."

Mal waved the apology off and said, "No worries. But.. I was wondering does Emma get nosebleeds like that often?"

Regina shook her head, "No. This has really been a first. I mean she's always sick with some kind of bug she picked up from the other kids. Why?"

Mal looked at Regina for a second debating if she should tell her, but she decided to just go ahead, "Just.. I'm not a doctor or nurse or anything! but the only people I've personally seen with nosebleeds like that are leukemia patients, on the oncology floor.. I'm probably totally over reacting, I'm sorry."

Regina was shocked but shook her head, "No.. It's normal. I mean every time Emma gets sick I swear she has consumption or like rubella or something. It's just protection, you want to protect Emma."

Mal nods, "What can I say, she stole a piece of my heart."

Regina chuckled, "She tends to have that effect on people."

* * *

After Mal left for the night Regina laid awake in bed as she listened out for Emma. Regina could help but think about all the blood and about what Mal had said.

Sighing Regina threw the covers off herself and grabbed her laptop from her bedside table. Regina propped herself up in bed and turned the computer on.

Regina googled around and was reading link after link about leukemia and the symptoms. The more Regina read the more her palms started to sweat and the more nauseous she became. According to to the websites common symptoms were chronic infections, lethargy, loss of appetite, bruising and bleeding. Regina shakily thought back to all the times she justified each of these symptoms with an explanation.

Regina didn't want to think it but what if she's been ignoring these signs and Emma has this.. this disease? What if Emma has.. leukemia? How could Whale miss it? How could she? She's Emma's mother, she should know when something is seriously wrong with her child.

Regina then slammed the laptop closed and put it back into the drawer. Regina couldn't just go to sleep, so she went down to her home office and did some paperwork. But she couldn't focus, so she emailed herself and made a reminder to call Whale and have him check Emma and make sure she is tested for leukemia. Regina would no longer allow anyone to tell her she is overreacting, especially with what she has learned about Emma's paternal grandmother; this is her baby's life and she'll be damned if someone tries to deter her.

* * *

So we have more angst and drama in store for Emma and Regina. Still working on the outline of this fic. Hope everything is making sense. If anyone has questions please feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Hoping the faster update makes up for the slightly shorter chapter. :/

Some heavy emotions to come, beware.

* * *

Regina has finally gotten off the phone with Whale and has convinced him to take a look at Emma. She has the appointment for today after Emma is finished with school. Regina can barely focus and it's to the point where even Robin is starting to ask questions.

Robin has been in and out of Regina's office at least 6 times and Regina has yet to acknowledge his presence. Robin then plops down into the chair across from Regina's desk and snaps his finger in front of her face.

Regina hears the snaps and slaps the hand that is making the noise away. Regina looks to Robin and doesn't even roll her eyes, she just sighs and leans back in her chair.

Robin takes Regina's hand and gently asks, "Regina, what's going on? You're completely spaced out. Is it Daniel or Mal? Are they causing you trouble?"

Regina shook her head but her eyes started to fill with tears, "I think Emma has leukemia."

Robin is taken aback, "WHAT?! Why would you think that? Has something happened?!"

Regina shook her head, "It was something Mal said. Apparently Daniel's biological mother died from leukemia, and she had it as a child. Emma got this really bad nosebleed out of nowhere last night. Mal made a comment about cancer patients she knows. And it freaked me out so last night I spend all night researching leukemia, and Robin the common symptoms seem to match Emma. I mean how long has she had this and I've been giving everything an excuse."

Robin stoped her there, "Don't Regina. You are a fantastic mother to Emma. And if IF Emma does have leukemia I think I would raise the question as to why none of the doctors that treated Emma never even considered it? Look let Emma get tested and you get the results, after that no matter the prognosis we work it out."

Regina nodded and wiped her tears, "I don't know what I'm going to do if Emma has cancer."

Robin took Regina's hand and said, "You're going to be strong for Em's, you are going to get her the best treatment science offers, and you are going to let your family be there for you and Emma — that means, you mothers, father, sister, Kathryn, me, Marian, and even Mal. You're not in this alone and neither is Emma; should this be what is wrong. But Regina don't jump the gun on this, wait for the results and go from there."

Regina nodded knowing that Robin was right. Robin patted Regina's hand and stood up, "Come on. You're done for the day. I'm calling Cora and you two are going to go to the house relax a bit and then pick Emma up." Before Regina could argue Robin cut in, "Don't argue, you need the day off. You deserve the day off. You're taking the day off. I'm rescheduling your appointments today regardless so you either go home and relax or you relax in that chair staring at your wall cause you're not working either way."

Regina glared a bit at Robin but knew he was right so she nodded and grabbed her things without much argument. As Regina was leaving her office Robin called out, "I'm calling Cora. She will meet you at your house."

* * *

Cora knocked on the door and waited impatiently for Regina to open the door. When the front door finally opened Cora stepped into the home and pulled Regina into a tight hug cradling her head in neck.

Regina sobbed into her mothers embrace no longer having the ability to stay strong.

Cora closed the door behind her with her foot and lead Regina into the home office and sat her down on the couch. Cora held Regina until she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Cora had spoken to Robin and learned that Regina needed her, that her granddaughter might be seriously sick, and that her youngest daughter would need support. Cora didn't think to ask what might be wrong with Emma, but she knew it must be bad for Regina to need to talk a half day.

Cora let Regina sleep, and only woke her when it was time to pick Emma up from school.

Regina stood and straightened out her clothing, and went to the bathroom to clear her tear marks.

Cora watched as Regina composed herself and was in awe of her child, her strength and resilience. Regina then grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the car with Cora in tow.

The car ride was quiet, both Mills women lost in thought. When Regina arrived at the school the children were just exiting. Regina got out and smiled for the first time this afternoon when she saw Emma.

Regina scooped Emma into her arms and carried her to the car, listening intently as she told her a story about art class.

When Regina opened the door for Emma, Emma squealed in excitement at the sight of her grandmother, "Gamma! Whats you doin here?"

Cora smiled a handed Emma a small piece of candy from her purse and said, "Hello Darling. I spent the afternoon with your mother and felt what better way to end the day than with my favorite grandbaby."

Emma smiled happily at the candy and at being her Gamma's favorite.

Regina got back into the car with a large sigh and fake smile. Regina then turned to Emma and said, "Em, we have to go to the doctors before we get dinner ok."

Emma pouted, "Can we get Granny's instead?"

Regina smiled and shook her head, "Not right now, but what if after we finish with the doctors we go to Granny's? How does that sound?"

Emma thought for a moment before nodding, "Fine, but only if we also get a milkshake."

Cora chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes at her daughters knack for negotiating, "You drive a hard bargain Mills, but ok."

Emma smiled and fist pumped.

* * *

The Mills women have been sitting in the waiting room at Storybrooke General for about 30 minutes when a nurse calls them into the back.

The nurse leaves them with a child's dressing gown and instructs them to have Emma put this on and that the doctor would be in shortly.

Regina helped Emma undress and tie the gown closed. Emma was nervous and a bit cold so she climbed into her Momma's lap and snuggled close.

Regina kissed Emma's head and held her close.

Soon there was a knock at the door and a tall tan skinned man walked into the room. The man introduced himself as Doctor Richard Delsi as her shook Regina and Cora's hands. When he got to Emma he gave her a high five and a fist bump.

Dr. Delsi explained that today was just to check and see if there was any cause for alarm since this Regina called and spoke of her concerns. The doctor did a quick physical of Emma and determined that she was fairly healthy, a little short for her age but nothing to be concerned about.

Dr. Delsi then had Regina place Emma on the exam table, explaining that he would be drawing blood. He was honest and said that the results should come back in a few days and depending on what the results were more extensive tests might be needed.

Regina nodded and held Emma's hand and kissed her head as the doctor collected the needed blood. Emma wasn't a fan of having her bloods drawn but with the number of times she's been sick she's used to it. After the final vial was collected and tagged Dr. Delsi gave Emma a spongebob bandage and a small action figure. Emma smiled and thanked the doctor.

Regina shook hands with the doctor again. Dr. Delsi stated that he would be in contact in a few days.

When the doctor left Emma put her clothes back on. Regina helped Emma get her shoes tied while Cora looked around the office. When they were finished Regina lifted Emma and carried her out of the office with Cora following closely behind. Regina, Emma, Cora were passing the bulletin with all the doctors names on it when Dr. Delsi's image caught Cora's eye. The man had a lovely smile in the picture which made Cora smile. But her smile quickly faded and turned into a frown as she read the doctors speciality; 'Dr. Richard Delsi M.D — Pediatric Oncology'

* * *

Until next time. Writing the next chapter hopefully this week.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the wait, just started my first full time job and I'm still getting used to the hours and how early I need to both go to sleep and wake up. For the upcoming chapters know that I have NO MEDICAL BACKGROUND, so everything is googled. emotions and mystery. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really love feedback and getting your opinions and thoughts!

* * *

Regina has been sitting in her office chair staring at the phone for the last 20 minutes waiting for Dr. Delsi's call.

Regina's inner thoughts were running rampant, 'He said about a week, right!? Well it's been a week! Should I call him? No, he said he would call. Well what if he forgot? Emma's not his only patient, he could have forgotten. He wouldn't forget would he?'

Regina stood from her chair and started pacing the length of her office, from the door to the far wall. With each rotation her thoughts bounced between calling the doctor, how this happened, explaining everything to her family, and eventually telling Daniel.

Regina was by the door when the phone finally rang. Regina ran to the phone, grabbing the handheld with such force she almost knocked the base onto the floor. Regina grabbed the phone by the bungee cord and placed it back on the desk while frantically saying "Hello?"

The woman on the other line calmly asked, "Is this Ms. Regina Mills? Mother of Emma Mills?"

Regina gulped and nodded, "Yes. I'm Emma's mother."

The woman hmmed, "Hi I'm Hannah from Dr. Delsi's office, we have the results from Emma's bloodwork. To be frank the results were inconclusive and we don't want to make any assumptions, so we would like for Emma to come back and have another test done."

Regina gulped and asked, "What umm, what did her tests show? What other tests does she need?"

The woman paused, "She seems to have a high level of white blood cells. Now while this doesn't automatically mean anything is wrong, we would like to be more certain before we make any kind of determinations. To get a more clear idea of the issue Dr. Delsi would like to perform a spinal tap. This would help determine what we are dealing with. I know this is a stressful and nerve wracking time, but would you like to schedule Emma's next appointment now? The sooner the better."

Regina licked her lips, "Umm, yes, please. What do you have available?"

The woman clicked a few keys on her keyboard and clicked her tongue, "We have tomorrow at noon, 2:30pm, and 3:40pm. The test shouldn't take long but Emma's going to be a bit uncomfortable afterwards to we like to give patients time to recover a bit before sending them home."

Regina sighed, "Alright we will take the 2:30."

The woman agreed, "Perfect, we will call a day before the appointment to confirm. Speak soon Ms. Mills."

Regina hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands, wanting to hold back the tears.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough

* * *

Regina was making dinner when Emma lightly tapped her on the leg, "Momma…I don't feel good."

Regina looked down and saw the tiredness in Emma's eyes. Regina quickly lifted Emma into her arms and onto her hip, "What's the matter baby?"

Emma laid her head down on Regina's shoulder and softly groan, "I'm sleepy and head keeps going 'boom boom'"

Regina felt Emma's head and neck but it didn't feel like she had a fever. Regina turned back to the stove and turned the flame off. Regina carried Emma upstairs and started running the warm water for a bath.

Regina placed Emma onto the bed in her room and went back to the bathroom to turn the water off and to get the children's Tylenol from the medicine cabinet.

The more Regina thought the more scared she was becoming. As much as she wanted to chalk Emma's symptoms up to another cold Regina had a feeling of lead in her stomach that this was much more problematic than a simple cold.

Regina returned to Emma saw her curled up sucking on her thumb, something she really only does when she's scared or super tired.

Regina quickly measures out the right dosage from Emma and gives her the cold medicine to hopefully help with the headache that Emma is feeling.

Regina then lifts Emma back into her arms and carries her to the bathroom where her bath is ready.

Emma got into the tub and put up no fuss about the lack of bubbles. Regina quickly washed Emma and got her into a pair of footy pajamas.

Emma clutched at Regina and didn't want to be put back into her bed, so Regina carried her to her own bedroom where both of them could comfortably lay down.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair and sang a lullaby that Emma loved as a baby. Regina could feel when Emma fell asleep and her breathing evened out.

Regina gently lifted Emma up and tucked her in, all without waking her.

When Regina stood she looked at the peaceful look on Emma's face, she couldn't imagine anything being wrong with her perfect little girl.

With dinner forgotten Regina went downstairs to pack what would have been spaghetti and meatballs. Regina cleaned the kitchen and decided to call it a very early night. Regina quickly showered and put on her pajamas before joining Emma again in bed. Regina pulled Emma towards her wrapped her arm around Emma pulling her towards her chest.

Tomorrow really couldn't come fast enough. Regina just wants make her baby better.

* * *

Regina sat in the waiting room with Emma in her lap. Emma was feeling a bit better but was still feeling tired. Regina rocked Emma slightly and tried to hide her fears from Emma and from the people around her who kept giving her sympathetic looks.

Soon enough Emma's name was called and they were lead to the back. Regina's stomach dropped as she noticed the sterile rooms and the large medical equipment in some of the rooms.

The nurse lead them to a small single room with only a hospital bed, a uncomfortable looking chair, and a small tv mounted in the corner. The young nurse smiled and handed Regina a gown for Emma to put on. She said that Emma needed to be in her underwear, and then told them she would be back in a few minutes.

Regina helped Emma undress and get the gown on. When the gown was on Regina sat Emma up on the hospital bed and took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Regina handed Emma her phone so that she could play a few games while they waited, but the nurse came back before Emma could even make it past the opening loading screen.

The nurse checked Emma's vitals and tried to make her laugh but Emma could only seem to manage a small smile.

The nurse turned to Regina and informed her that the doctor would be in shortly and that they were almost ready.

Regina stood and sat next to Emma pushing a bit of her curly locks behind her ear and kissed her head. The doctor entered the room shortly after.

Regina shook hands with Dr. Delsi and smiled at the nursing staff that was behind him.

The doctor looked at Emma chart quickly and then turned to the nurses and nodded his head. The nurses came fully into the room and started to wheel Emma into the next room, but Emma voiced her protests, "Momma! No! I don't wanna go! Momma!"

Regina looked at the doctor asking with her eyes, pleading with him, if she could go with Emma. Dr. Delsi nodded and Regina mouthed 'thank you' before taking two large steps and taking Emma's hand. Emma was wheeled into what looked like a operating room, Regina knew that a spinal tap was a serious procedure but she didn't expect it to be done in a room that looks like an OR.

One of the nurses handed Regina a scrub gown, a hair cap, a surgical mask, and shoe covers. Regina quickly put the apparel on and went back to Emma's side.

When Emma was asked to roll over onto her side Regina made sure to stand in front of Emma so that she could see her throughout the whole process.

When the door opened again it was a nurse rolling a surgical tray with instruments on it, but the one that stuck out the most was the large needle. Regina gulped and had to take a deep breath in order to keep calm.

The doctor enter the room and also stood in front of Emma trying to calm her nerves and make sure she was ok, "Miss. Emma, my name is . Do you remember me from a few days ago?" Emma nodded slightly but didn't offer a verbal response, so the doctor continued, "Well that good! Emma today we are going to be trying to figure out what has you so tired ok? Now I know this can be scary but I promise it will be quick and I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't feel any pain ok. I just need you to tuck your legs into your chest like you're a ball, and try not to move ok. Now your mommy is right here ok, so you don't need to be scared ok."

Emma did as she was asked and looked at Dr. Delsi for approval, "Perfect Emma. Stay just like that."

went to Regina and took her hand, "I know it's scary but hold her hand, talk to her, try to keep her relaxed. I'll do this as quickly as I can."

Regina nodded, "Thank you."

The doctor explained everything he was doing to Emma so there were no surprises, he told her when she would feel a pinch and when maybe some pressure. Emma whimpered when the needle was inserted but didn't move. Regina wiped the singular tear that fell from Emma's eyes and kissed her hand. Regina repeatedly told Emma she was brave and her big girl, until the procedure was over.

After everything was done Emma has a batman band-aid on her back and was given high fives by the nursing staff and a lollipop from Dr. Delsi for a job well done.

The doctor told Regina that Emma would be ready to go in a few hours but he wanted to keep her for a bit just to make sure she doesn't experience any serious pain or headaches. He made sure that Emma was given plenty of water and a few extra pillows for her bed.

Regina sat with Emma and watched the small tv until Dr. Delsi confirmed that it was ok for Emma to head home.

Emma didn't feel much pain but that didn't stop Regina from carrying her baby out of the hospital and again into the mansion. Regina placed Emma gently on the couch and asked if she was hungry?

Emma thought for a second and shrugged. Regina nodded and turned the tv on for Emma while she went into the kitchen.

Emma was watching Mulan for the 12th time this week, but in that moment Regina really didn't mind.

Regina returned from the kitchen with a pack of baby carrots for Emma, "Em, I know you might not be super hungry but you need to eat something baby. So you eat the whole pack, and we will have a treat. Sound good?"

Emma nodded, "Good deal Momma." Regina smiled and handed the carrots to Emma.

Emma finished the pack and looked expectantly at Regina who just smiled. Regina then went back into the kitchen and scooped two bowls of ice cream.

Regina handed the frozen treat to Emma and watched as her face lit up. Regina loved that something as simple as ice cream could bring the joy back into Emma's eyes.

Emma looked up at Regina and smiled, "You the best Momma."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma on her head pulling her a bit closer to her, "I think you're the best. You're the best daughter, my best friend, and my best love."

Regina and Emma snuggled on the couch and watched Mulan and about 3 other Disney movies before falling asleep cuddled together; forgetting that a serious and possibly life altering test was performed today. For now Regina and Emma were content to just snuggle.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

It took 2 days for the results to come in. Regina waiting by the phone for those 48 hours afraid to even go to the bathroom in the event the doctors office called. Regina had just picked Emma up from Cora's since Emma didn't have school and Regina needed to sit by the phone and get some work done as well.

Emma ran up to her room and grabbed her legos from her closest dumping them onto the floor. Regina could hear the telltale signs of Legos hitting the wood floors. She just hopes Emma remembers to get all the pieces up this time; as Regina discovered stepping on a lego, barefoot, is like stepping on knives.

As the door closed the phone rang. Regina dropped the coat in her hands and her purse, onto the floor not caring that the coat would wrinkle or that the contents of her purse would be all over the floor.

Regina dashed to the office and answered the phone, "Hello?"

The same woman as before responded, "Hello, Ms. Mills. This is Hannah from Dr. Delsi's office. We have Emma's results. From what we can tell at the moment Emma tested negatively for cancerous cells ruling out leukemia."

Regina sighed the biggest breath of relief, "Oh, thank God. So what do we do now?"

Hannah cleared her throat, "With these results it makes diagnosis harder. Until more tests are done it is impossible to know what the exact problem is. I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but Emma's going to need to come back. Dr. Delsi is passing the case to another pediatric doctor who can focus on finding the root of the problem since cancer has been ruled out."

Regina rubbed her eyes, "How long is this going to go on for? I can't… Emma is miserable. I know parents probably say this all the time and in comparison to cancer this must seem like nothing. But Emma isn't this stay on the couch type of kid, I… I just want my baby better."

Hannah nodded, "This isn't nothing, you and Emma have every right to feel the way you feel. While it's not cancer it is something that is impacting Emma; her mood, her personality, and her energy. All of those things are valid concerns. I'm not going to assume I know what you are going through, but I do understand how frustrating not knowing can be. My best advice would be to follow up, get the tests, any and all, done and see what the cause of the problem is and then hopefully a solution can be found to get Emma back to her old self. Let her go back to school, see how she does— don't let this stop her from being a kid; just try to prevent overexertion. I'm sorry I can't offer much more."

Regina sighed, "No, thank you for.. well listening. I understand you must be busy. I want to get Emma whatever test she might need."

Hannah, clicked her keyboard, "Ok, well then how about next week at 2:45pm on the Tuesday? We will run another round of blood work, and we will also schedule a bone marrow biopsy should the blood work call for it."

Regina sighed, "Yes. Thank you. Have a good night."

Regina hung up the phone and sat in her office chair placing her head into her hands, pressing her palms into her eyes trying to quell the tears that were on the verge of overflowing.

Regina sobbed and covered her mouth to try and muffle the sound so Emma wouldn't hear.

Regina doesn't know how long she sat there but it was a soft tiny knock at her office door that got her attention. Regina got up and pulled the door open revealing Emma in her footy pajamas, the carton of ice cream with two spoons, and two juice boxes in her pajama pockets.

Regina chuckled and bent down to Emma's height, "And what's this?"

Emma handed Regina the ice cream and a spoon, "The peoples in Aunt Kat's movies cries and den they get ice cream, silly pajamas, and juice, then they stop crying. So you gotta get your jammies so yous stop crying."

Regina didn't know what to say, here was her baby sick with some.. thing.. that even the doctors didn't know and here she is trying to make her feel better. Regina puts the ice cream and the spoons on the nearby side table and then Regina nods her head, "You're right sweetheart, I need to get my pajamas on and then we can have our ice cream and juice. How about we watch some movies in momma's room?"

Emma nods and lifts her arms while securing the juice boxes in her hands. Regina lifts Emma up and onto her hip. Emma snuggles into her momma, but then pops up and seriously says, "Don't forget the ice cream."

Regina chuckles and makes sure to grab the ice cream and spoons from the table and heads upstairs. Regina plops Emma down onto her bed and goes to change into her pajamas. Regina returns to Emma rearranging the pillows and getting comfy.

Regina jumps into bed next to Emma and Emma giggles. Regina leans back against the pillows and headboard and pulls Emma into her lap. Emma squeals at the sudden movement but makes herself comfortable in her momma's lap.

Regina lets Emma pick the movie and she picks Toy Story. Regina and Emma share their ice cream, watch their movie, and enjoy their juice. When the movie is over Emma looks up at Regina and smiles, "Yous not crying no more momma. It worked!"

Regina wrapped Emma up into a tight hug and nodded, "Yeah baby, it worked. But your snuggles work the most."

Emma and Regina stayed in bed as they were watching movies, again not thinking about what lies ahead.

* * *

Emma was back at school the following morning since there really was no reason for her to be home or out of school.

Regina too decided to head back to work. Regina walked into the office and could see the nervousness radiating off of Robin as she walked past him.

Before Regina could even take off her coat and turn her computer on Robin was entering the office and closing the door.

Regina sat in her chair and motioned for Robin to sit. Robin rushing into the chair and sighed, "So…"

Regina ran her hands through her hair, "Not leukemia, thank god, but they don't know what it is. They want to send her for more and more tests depending on what each one can determine. They are… they are talking bone marrow biopsies. She's four and a half… what… why her?"

Robin shook his head, "Hey, don't think that way. Not leukemia is a huge sigh of relief. Don't go down the why rabbit hole. Emma is the strongest four and a half year old I have ever met, hell the strongest person I've ever met. She's a fighter, no matter what it turns out to be she's a fighter."

Regina sighed and took a deep calming breath. Regina then smiled thinking back to last night, "But on a lighter note…When I found out the results I was relieved but also terrified. I tried to cry softly but Emma heard. She… she came to the door in her footy pajamas with juice boxes, spoons, and ice cream. She said in Kathryn's rom com movies to stop crying they had to eat ice cream, wear silly pajamas, and drink juice, and then they would stop crying."

Robin placed his hand over his heart, "She is adorable. I should take some pointers from her."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I couldn't help but get my pajamas on, sit in bed with Em, eat ice cream and drink juice boxes. I completely forgot about my coat and purse on the foyer floor.'

Robin smiled at the story and stood up from the chair and rounded the desk, giving Regina a hug. Robin then nodded and headed for the door, "Granny's breakfast?"

Regina nodded, "Oh yes! Please!"

Robin nodded, "Your wish is my command."

Regina rolled her eyes, and finally turned her computer on.

* * *

Regina was sitting at her desk finally finishing the mounds of paperwork that had piled up. Regina signed the last document and leaned back in her chair rubbing her now tired eyes.

Soon the phone rang, Regina answered, "Yes Robin?"

Robin paused and said, "There is a Daniel on line 1."

Regina was shocked. Regina then cleared her throat, "Umm.. patch him through."

Robin agreed and transferred the call to Regina's office before hanging up his line.

Regina answered the phone professionally, "Good afternoon Daniel. How can I help you?"

Daniel gulped, "Umm.. I… I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but.. I talked with Mal, I just.. I wanted to know how, our kid was doing?"

Regina paused, "Excuse me? Our.. our kid? No.. how MY daughter is doing is my business, my families business, even my close friends' business; but one thing it is not, is your business. I have given you countless opportunities to spend time to get to know Emma, to give you an opportunity to know my daughter. Opportunities that your sister has taken advantage of. You on the other hand have pissed each and every possible chance down the drain. So I'll tell you what I'd tell any other citizen of Storybrooke, Emma fine, thanks for asking and your concern. Is there anything further Daniel?"

Daniel took a moment, "No. For what it's worth I am sorry. Just know if there is anything I can do or anything you need from me please, please just ask. I promise not to do anything more than what you ask."

Regina hmmed, "Very well. Well I need to get back to work. Have a good day Daniel, and give Mal my greetings. Good day." With that Regina hung up.

Regina had more of a headache now than she did before. Daniel always had a way of grating Regina's nerves while also consuming her thoughts. Regina shook her head and tried not to think about Daniel and his request.

Regina paged Robin, "If I have any walk-ins tell them I'm busy. No calls unless regarding Emma, or there is some kind of catastrophic town event."

Robin agreed and left Regina to her silence.

(LB)

Regina felt like the day would never end, but finally Regina was able to leave the office. Regina had Zelena pick Emma up from school today seeing as she needed to stay late and finish up the last of the months documents.

When Regina entered her house she could hear Emma's giggles and Zelena's cackle. Regina took off heels and coat, placed her keys in the bowl and placed her purse on the side table.

Regina quietly entered to witness Zelena and Emma acting out a scene from one of Emma's storybooks. Zelena was the wicked witch and Emma was the knight in shining armor.

Emma used a pillow as a shield and a wooden spoon as a sword. Emma yelled gibberish and threw a cotton ball at Zelena. When the cotton ball hit Zelena, she shrieked and dramatically went down to the ground, "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

Emma went behind Zelena and reached onto the coffee table lifting the plastic pitcher off of Emma's doll. Emma took the doll and cheered, "I saved the Princess!"

Regina clapped when the scene was over and Emma ran to her momma, "Mommy!"

Regina lifted Emma into her arms and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Has the wicked witch fed the savior?"

Emma pouted and shook her head, "No, not yet. We wanted lasagna but we didn't have any."

Regina turned her gaze to Zelena who laid on the floor smirking, "What, your lasagna is amazing, I'm not gonna try and top that."

Regina shook her head and placed Emma onto her hip, "Well how about we all make the lasagna?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yay!"

Zelena grumbled but nodded. Regina placed Emma onto the island and handed her the bowl of cheeses to mix together while she and Zelena chopped the ingredients and prepared the pasta.

They were going to have a lovely family dinner.

* * *

Just outside the mansion was a somber looking Daniel. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body bowed his head.

He wanted to knock on the door, tell Regina and Emma how sorry he was, and that he's sorry that he's brought so mess to their lives.

He heard from Mal that Emma was sick, all he could think about was her being sick with the same disease that killed his mom. He would hate himself even more if he was the reason she was sick.

Daniel watched Emma and Regina smile and laugh for a bit longer, before her turned and walked down the street.

His phone started ringing in his pocket so he stopped at the end of Mifflin street and answered the call, "Hello?"

The voice was gravely as it chuckled, "Mustang… what a lovely little town you're in. I'm learning so much…"

Daniel's blood ran cold and his insides churned, "Wh-what do you want?"

The voice chuckled darkly, "I want what is owed to me.."

Daniel paused, "I don't owe you anything…"

The voice laughed, "Oh? So someone else took care of my horses and my distribution routes? Some other guy took off out of the blue with half my product, at the same time as one of my horses was stolen. Hmm.."

Daniel gulped, "Look.. I don't have the dope and I don't have the horse.. not anymore. What do you want money? I have nothing."

The voice sighed, "Mustang, I'm not stupid I know you don't still have my product or my horse, and I also already know that you don't have money. But what you do have is a rich baby mama. Maybe you should ask for her assistance. I'd hate for something to happen to that little bastard of yours."

Daniel snarled, "Leave them out of this!"

The voice chuckled, 'You get me say half a mil and you won't ever hear from me again. You have 4 days."

Daniel couldn't respond before the line went dead. Shit.

* * *

Well now we are getting into why Daniel needs to stick around. Going to give some answers to Emma's illness in the coming chapters. Please drop a review with your thoughts, I love reading my readers comments,Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay! A lot has happened in the past few weeks.. Hope everyone is still reading! Going to find out what's going on will Emma soon! Thanks for reading, leave a review please!

* * *

Regina sat with Emma in her lap while they waited in the doctor's office. Emma had her bloods drawn and there was still inconclusive data, so the doctors recommended a bone marrow biopsy. Regina read up on the procedure and wasn't happy that this was something Emma was going to have to experience.

Emma was nervous but on the outside she looked calm, but Regina knew that slight leg swing and the rotating of her bracelet were signs that Emma wasn't as cool and calm as she looked.

Regina kissed Emma on the temple and squeezed her tight hoping to relieve some of Emma's nervousness.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before their names were called. Regina stood and took Emma's hand as they walked to the examination room.

Once in the room Regina was expecting the doctor to enter soon but 20 minutes then 30 minutes passed and no one entered. Regina frustrated told Emma to stay in the room while she looked for the nurse or someone so they could explain what the hold up is.

Regina looked down the hallway but saw no one, so she went back towards the reception desk.

Regina cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but my daughter and I have been waiting in the room down there for the past 30 minutes. Would someone please care to explain why no one has entered, not even one of the nurses to check Emma's vitals?"

The receptionist opened her mouth but no words came out, before she could utter a sound Dr. Delsi appeared with another doctor smiling.

Regina raised an eyebrow wanting to understand their smiles.

Dr. Delsi gestured towards the second doctor, "Regina, this is Dr. Cills, he's a hematologist and a friend. I asked him to look at Emma's previous blood work, and he thinks he knows what going on with young Emma. Why don't you grab Emma and we will head upstairs to my office."

Regina nodded and quickly let for the exam room where Emma was still sitting. Regina lifted Emma and quickly rejoined Dr. Delsi and Dr. Cills.

Regina and Emma were escorted to the elevators and up to the 10th floor. Dr. Delsi lead them to his office and had them sit.

Regina placed Emma in her lap, and handed her her phone so she could play games while she and the doctors talked, while Dr. Cills took the other vacant seat across from Dr. Delsi's desk.

Dr. Cills got started right away, "So as Dr. Delsi stated I'm a hematologist, I study causes, prognosis, treatment, and prevention of blood related diseases. Now when I read over Emma's blood work up things looked out of whack, but when you have an idea of what to look for it begins to make sense. I believe Emma has what is called Addison's Disease."

Regina interrupted Dr. Cills, "I'm sorry but what exactly is Addison's Disease. I've never heard of it, nor did I come across it when looking up some of Emma's symptoms."

Dr. Cills nodded, "I wouldn't expect you too. Addison's Disease isn't really a common search and the symptoms can be explained by other diseases. Addison's Disease is a disorder where the body doesn't produce enough of the hormones cortisol and sometimes aldosterone. Many of the symptoms overlap with other diseases or illnesses such as fatigue, weight loss, nausea, etc. Now that I have an idea that this could be what ails young Emma I would like to run a few tests."

Regina sighed, "What tests? Does she still need to undergo the bone marrow biopsy?"

Dr. Delsi chimed in, "No, we canceled that. No need to put Emma through that if it's not needed right now."

Regina nodded, "So what would need to be done?"

Dr. Cills nodded, "Another blood test to measure her levels of sodium, potassium, cortisol, ACTH, and her antibodies. Next the ACTH stimulation test which would measure the cortisol levels both before and after an injection of synthetic ACTH. It will let us know if the glads are damaged or just not functioning at all. Those are the two that I would like to run ASAP."

Regina gulped, "Is this serious? Like it is… fatal?" Regina looked down thankful that Emma was not paying attention to the conversation in the slightest.

Dr. Cills sighed, "For the most part Addison's Disease is treatable and non-fatal. But, Emma's going to be taking medicine everyday for the rest of her life. Should she miss a day or more she has the chance of going into what we call Addisonian Crisis. It's when the blood pressure drops too low, the the sugar levels drop and the amount of potassium in the blood rises. This would need immediate treatment."

Regina bit her lip and kissed Emma's head for a few seconds longer than normal, Emma didn't seem to mind.

Regina looked back at the doctors, "How did this happen?"

Dr. Cills took a moment, "This could be hereditary, but to be honest we haven't been able to pinpoint the exact cause yet."

Regina recoiled, "I-I could have done this? Her father could have done this?"

Dr. Cills nodded slowly, "Yes, but we honestly aren't at a point where we can test you or her father and tell you what the gene is, or if it's recessive or dominant. We just don't know. The good thing is that we know what Emma might have and we know how to treat it, in order to give her the best quality of life."

Regina wanted to cry, how could she be the reason behind Emma's illness? All she's ever wanted to do was protect Emma, make sure she has the best and fullest life. What if she's the reason Emma is sick all the time. What if she is the reason Emma's been suffering.

Dr. Cills could see that Regina was lost in her thoughts so he leaned over and placed a hand on her arm, "Ms. Mills, I know you are thinking this is something that you or Emma's father are the cause of, but to be honest it doesn't matter. We found the problem. We are going to make sure we are correct. We are going to treat this problem. And we are going to make sure Emma is happy. Everything else is irrelevant."

Regina appreciated his attempt in soothing her; and Regina knew he was right— there wasn't anything she could do now.

Regina and Dr. Cills worked out a schedule to get all of the needed tests done before the middle of next week. Dr. Cills is fairly confident that his diagnosis is correct and that the test will confirm.

Regina and Emma left the doctors office and both sighed breath of relief when they entered the car.

Regina looked back at Emma in the rear view mirror, "You ok darling?"

Emma nodded, "I was kinda scared."

Regina smiled sadly, "It's ok to be scared. Why didn't you say anything?"

Emma shrugged, "I didn't wanna make you scared or sad."

Regina turned in her seat and looked Emma in the eye, "Thank you for thinking about me, but I don't want you to ever, ever, not tell me how you are feeling. OK? Even if it makes me a little sad, I'll be happy that you were brave and told me how you were feeling."

Emma nodded. Regina then turned the car on and smiled, "How about we go to Grandma's? We can have burgers and play in the backyard."

Emma beamed, "Gamma!"

* * *

Regina and Emma were greeted with smiles and hugs from Cora and Henry, inviting them in.

Emma ran straight to the backyard where Henry had a small playground built specifically for Emma, for whenever she came over to visit.

Emma went right to the swings and smiled as she jumped on and immediately pumping her legs to try and get higher.

Cora, Henry and Regina followed Emma to the backyard but decided to say on the patio where the outdoor lounge chairs and outdoor kitchen were.

Regina sat in one of the loungers and placed her head back against the cushions before closing her eyes and just taking a deep breath.

Cora looked at Regina and then silently gave Henry a signal to leave them for a moment.

Henry caught on quickly and announced, "Well Emma loves Grandpa's burgers, so I believe tonight is burger night. I'll get started on those."

Henry then left mother and daughter to talk.

Cora placed her hand on Regina's knee and waited for Regina to lift her head and look at her.

Cora has learned over the years that if she just uses a bit of patience Regina will open up to her and tell her what is on her mind.

Regina doesn't open her eyes or lift her head, but she does tell her mother what has been such a stressor in her life, "The doctors believe Emma has Addison's Disease."

Cora leaned back, "Not something I am familiar with. Is.. Is she going to be ok?"

Regina opened her eyes but didn't focus on any one thing, "According to the doctor should she have this disease, she's going to be on medicine for the rest of her life… She's barely 5 years old and we are talking about medicating her for the rest of her life. Why Emma? Why is she the one that got sick? Why her?"

Cora lent forward again and took Regina's hand into hers, "Because Emma has a mother that would curse the world to protect her, a grandmother that would rip hearts out to protect her, a grandfather that would sacrifice himself for her, aunts that would go to the end of the world for her, and a inner strength that has never been seen before. Emma is strong enough to have this disease and live her life, and if she falters and stumbles she has her family to pick her back up."

Regina looked at Cora and knew her words were true. Cora continued when she had Regina's eyes locked on her own, "I don't know what this disease is, or what it's doing to her, but I do know that having a diagnosis and a treatment is better than a mystery and a no solution."

Regina nodded in agreement. Cora then clapped her hands and stood, "I'm going to check on your father and those burgers. Why don't you join Emma in the backyard. We will be outside shortly."

Regina stood and enveloped Cora in a hug, "Thank you."

Cora nodded, "You are welcome my darling."

Regina wiped her tears and opened the door to the backyard, seeing Emma still on the swings slowly swinging back and forth looking up at the sky.

Regina smiled and joined Emma, loving the smile that was just for her.

Emma waited until Regina got closer and then pointed up, "Look momma, that cloud looks like a heart!"

Regina smiled and joined Emma, sitting in the other unoccupied swing, "Ohhh, I see. Look that one looks like a turtle."

Emma smiled and looked where her momma was pointing. They continued to look at the clouds until Cora called them over for food.

Emma jumped off the swing and started to run towards food. Emma then paused and turned looking at Regina. Emma smiled and held out her hand, "Come on Momma! Gandpa has burgers!"

Regina smiled and jogged to reach Emma's hand. Both giggled and ran to the outdoor table where Henry and Cora were already sitting.

Regina sat at the table and helped Emma get her food. She sat back and watched Emma for a moment, not once has she lost her light— no matter haw poorly she was feeling.

Cora was right, Emma has a inner strength that is unrivaled. Regina thinks, 'If Emma can stay this strong then I will too. We will be strong together.'


	27. Chapter 27

So so so sorry for the wait and for the fact that this chapter is so short. I'm trying to make sure everything ties back together and makes sense. Also super swamped at work. So apologies. I am working on the next chapter but have no idea when i will be posting again. Thank you to everyone still reading this!

* * *

Emma's results were shockingly relieving. With a confirmed diagnosis and 'treatment' plan Regina watched as Emma's strength and energy returned and doubled. Emma wasn't happy with the medicine but she didn't put up much of a fight when she needed to take it.

At the back of Regina's mind, of course, were the side effects of these pills long term; but also knows that there isn't an alternative right now. The best she can hope for is continued advances in medicine.

* * *

Emma and Regina were sitting at home watching 'My Little Pony' when Emma turns to Regina, "Mommy, I wanna pony"

Regina chuckles, "Well pony's are fairly big, and you have to take care of them, and train them."

Emma turned and sat herself in Regina's lap, "I'll take care of him, I promise. Gamma told me I was super respontible."

Regina tapped Emma on the nose, "I know you are super responsible, but a pony is a lot of work. How are you going to go to school, hang out with your friends and Auntie Kat and Aunt Z, and Gamma, and Grandpa, and me, and still have time for your pony?"

Emma shrugged, "I'll make it work."

Regina tried to hold in the laugh but couldn't, as she looked at Emma's super serious face. Emma looked appalled at being laughed at, but waited for Regina's response. "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to laugh. I know you'll make it work. How about you let Mommy think about it for a little?"

Emma sighed, "Ok. But can we at least get Granny's for lunch?"

Regina smiled, "Yes, that is something we can do. Go get dressed."

Emma smiled and jumped up running off to get ready, barely hearing Regina's call of, "No running".

* * *

Regina and Emma entered Granny's and claimed their usual booth. Emma was still convincing Regina that she should get a pony and that she would even share the pony with her.

Regina nodded and smiled amused and slightly amazed by Emma's ability to bargain, reason, and negotiate at her young age.

When Ruby came to the table Emma smiled, "Even Rube's could come play with him!"

Ruby turned to Emma, then to Regina and smiled, "Yeah Regina, even I could come play!"

Emma and Ruby smirked and high fived before turning to a bamboozled Regina.

Regina tuned to Ruby and shook her head, "You would agree with Emma on just about anything, wouldn't you?"

Ruby smiled, "Of course, have you seen her little face. Plus arguing with her is almost as bad as arguing with you. The only difference is that I can bribe her with a milkshake."

Regina rolled her eyes while Emma smiled and turned to Ruby, "Rubes I wanna pony. Mommy thinks I should wait, I think I should get one now this way he gets to grow up with me and I can be more respontible."

Ruby thought for a second, "Weeellll I mean Emma does make a good point. And if I'm not mistaken didn't you Ms. Mills have a pony when you were Emma's age?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond but knew she was trapped when she looked at Emma and saw that little brow lift. Regina just sighed, "How about we take you to the stables, so you can be around the horses, take lessons, and learn what goes into caring for and training a horse. If you still want one of your own in 6 months then we can discuss again. Deal?"

Emma thought for a moment then nodded, "6 months and a milkshake now?"

Regina relented and nodded, "Our usuals and a milkshake."

Ruby smiled and shook her head, "Better watch out Madam Mayor, you might have some competition in the coming election."

Regina chuckled and looked proudly at Emma.

* * *

As promised Regina took Emma to the stables to get her acquainted with the majestic animals. Regina showed Emma how to approach a horse for the first time, how to change their water and food, how to properly hold her hand when giving snacks such as apples and carrots. Regina even showed Emma how to clean out the stalls. Emma was loving every moment, minus cleaning the stalls.

After a month and a half of Emma going to the stables Regina enlisted the help of Ronald, the stables manager, to get Emma started on riding lessons.

When Regina handed Emma a pair of riding pants and boots Emma jumped into Regina's arms crying. "Thank you Momma!"

Regina smiled loving that she could make Emma so happy. When Emma's two feet were on the ground Regina told Emma to get changed and to come back out, and they would both meet her assigned riding instructor.

Emma sprinted to the locker room and changed her clothes. Regina had requested the best Ronald had to teach Emma, no matter the cost. Regina smiled at the thought of eventually being able to go on leisurely rides with Emma enjoying a beautiful day, just the two of them and their horses.

Regina was an excellent riding herself and could have taught Emma herself, but decided it was better to have a trained professional teach Emma and then she herself could build off of that.

Ronald has assured that most qualified instructor was being given to Emma. In all the excitement, Regina forgot to ask Ronald the name of the trainer.

Over the past few months Ronald has hired at least 8 new people from out of town. Seeing as the work is grueling not many of the hired hands stay for more than a year, requiring Ronald to constantly be on the lookout to hire new stable hands.

A few minutes later Emma come bouncing over to Emma and is beaming with a megawatt smile. Regina pulls out her phone and takes a pictures of the beaming child.

Regina sighs when she realizes that the instructor is late, only to see Ronald and a young man with his head down quickly approaching them.

When the two men got to Regina and Emma, Regina stiffened and hardened her gaze. Without much warmth in her voice she greeting the best instructor Ronald had, "Good Morning, Daniel."

* * *

So I know many aren't going to be happy with this but I promise there is a reason.


	28. Chapter 28

SO SO SO Sorry for the wait and the fairly short chapter! Work has been kicking my ass. Special thanks to UnfamiliarSky for messaging me and helping to kick me into writing mode! :D Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a filler to lead into the next chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much!

* * *

Regina held her stare as Daniel said hello with his head still slightly hanging down.

Ronald then told Regina, "Daniel here is the best trainer he has on hand right now and he would be the perfect person to teach Emma the basics of riding.

Regina nodded and waiting for Ronald to smile and walk away. While Emma waited patiently Regina tilted her head and called Daniel over, "Daniel, a word." Daniel sighed but walked over to the corner. Regina looked at Emma, "I need to talk with your instructor for a minute ok, don't go further than the end of the stalls ok."

Emma nodded and walked to one of the horse stalls, waiting for the horse to bend it's head to get a few scratches from Emma.

Regina made sure Emma was safe before going over to Daniel, "I'm going to make this very very clear Daniel. You are to teach Emma how to ride a horse, that is all. There will be no talk of you being her father. You are going to treat her kindly. I don't care if you still abhor children, you will not hurt my Emma. Do you understand me?"

Daniel nodded, Regina then continued, "If you feel that you cannot do this job professionally tell me right now and I will have Ronald assign Emma a new teacher."

Daniel shook his head, "No. I can teach the kid to ride a horse, that's all. I got it."

Regina nodded, "Good. Let's get this over with."

Daniel followed Regina over to Emma, slightly smiling as Emma pet the horse and told him a story.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's head and turned to face Daniel, "Em, you remember Mal's brother Daniel, he's going to be your teacher. Can you say hi."

Emma stroked the horse one last time before turning to face Daniel, "Hi, ! Thanks for teaching me."

Daniel smiled, "Call me Daniel. and you are very welcome Miss. Mills. Now how about we go and get started."

Emma beamed, "Awesome!"

Daniel lead Emma and Regina over to the equipment for the horses, showing Emma the saddles and the bits that they used for the horses.

Daniel continued to tell Emma all about the equipment and how they were used. Regina slowly took a step back to allow Daniel to continue his lesson without feeling crowded; but also close enough that should anything not to her liking be said she could step in.

Slowly but surely Daniel lead Emma to the horse she was going to be learning to ride on. Emma beamed and soaked in all the information that she could.

Regina took pictures of Emma as she rode around the small enclosure. Emma's lesson was coming to an end and Regina hated to admit it but Daniel was a fairly good instructor and Emma seemed to have taken a liking to him.

When Emma was done she was all smiles and sweat. Regina placed a hand on Emma's sweaty head and told her to run into the locker room and change back into her clothes, they were going home to have a bath.

Emma nodded and waved to Daniel, "Thanks Daniel. See ya next week!"

Daniel waved back with a small smile, "See ya Emma!"

Regina looked at Daniel and nodded, "Looks like it went well."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, it was great. She's a natural. I wish all my students were as easily instructed as Emma."

Regina nodded but didn't comment. Daniel then looked down and said, "Umm.. Regina.. she's.. she's a great kid.. You umm, you did an amazing job."

Regina was a bit surprised by the comment but smiled and thanked him lightly.

When Emma returned with her riding clothes in hand both Regina and Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief.

Regina tipped her head at Daniel and loaded Emma into the car, heading home.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Emma's riding skills far surpassed Daniel's and even Regina's expectations.

Daniel stood outside of the enclosure watching as Emma went through her drills with her horse reminding her to keep her back straight, when Regina approached.

Regina stood next to Danial smiling at Emma, "She's amazing."

Daniel turned to Regina, "Yeah she is. I know I wasn't the most receptive to her when I first got here, or when Mal told me she was spending time with Emma, but she really is a great kid."

Regina nodded but went back to watching Emma ride.

Daniel soon called Emma over letting her know that her lesson for the evening was ending.

Emma dismounted and lead her horse Boeing to his stall. Regina and Daniel followed and watched as Emma undid Boeing's bit and saddle, cleaned his hoofs, and brushed his coat, before re-supplying his stall with hay, and water. Emma then went to the fridge and got a carrot and apple slice giving her four legged friend a treat.

Watching from the door was Regina and Daniel, but also Ronald. Ronald smiled and said, "She's a natural."

Regina smiled, "She is."

Ronald then looked at Regina, "Think she'd want to compete?"

Regina frowned a bit remembering how daunting and competitive horse jumping and racing could be. Regina would love to see Emma compete but didn't want this to be her decision. Regina turned to Ronald and said, "You should ask Emma."

Ronald smiled, very few parents asked their children what they wanted that it was nice to see Regina not accept on Emma's behalf.

Ronald nodded and walked up to Emma. Ronald stood next to Emma and talked with her for a few moments. Regina smiled at Emma's thinking face when she was distracted by a phone ringing.

It wasn't hers so she looked to Daniel who had his phone in his hand, which was slightly shaking. Regina watched for a moment before looking back up only to feel as if she was being watched. Regina turned her head and locked eyes with another stable hand, but his eyes were cold. He smirked and walked into the office closing the door.

Regina didn't like the looks of him but decided not to bring it up. It's not like the man is interacting with her or Emma on a regular basis, Ronald can hire whoever he wants.

Daniel excused himself when a call came in, "He..Hello?"

Regina's attention was then removed from Daniel's conversation to Ronald's bellowing laugh.

Regina smiled as Ronald shook Emma's little hand before he walked back over to Regina.

Ronald shook his head, "She said she politely declines my offer. She just wants to ride for fun."

Regina beamed at Emma and her answer. Ronald then smiled at Regina, "That's some kid you've got there."

Regina smiled, "Yeah. She's pretty great."

Emma then called Regina over, "Momma, come say bye to Boeing."

Ronald nodded as Regina joined Emma at Boeing's stall.

Meanwhile outside Daniel was on the phone shaking in fear. The voice on the line scared him to his core, "Mustang… do you know how to count? Cause from my calculations it's been many more than 4 days. I want to know where my money is."

Daniel gulped, "I'm sorry, I'm working on it, I swear."

The voice sighed, "Mustang, I'm really running out of patience."

Daniel nodded, "I know. But please I need even more time. My.. ex and I aren't exactly close. I've only recently been able to talk to her again. Please I swear I'll do anything, just give me more time. Please."

The voice chuckled, "I love hearing pigs beg.. you have a week. After that I kill the girl."

Daniel pleaded, "Please, don't hurt them! I'll ask, I'll do whatever to get the money."

The voice then said, "A week Mustang. 7 days." The call then ended.

Daniel looked up only to see another stable hand standing at the office door with a smirk. He held up his index and thumb pointing it like a gun as a shot at him, then again as he watched Emma and Regina leave the stables and get into their car.

Daniel's blood went cold. He needed to talk with Regina.

* * *

Daniel ran home and slammed the door screaming "Fuck" as he locked the door. He didn't know Mal was home and was surprised to see her and Rufus sitting on the couch staring at him and shock.

Daniel sighed and apologized, "Sorry."

Mal then closed the book she was reading and told Daniel to sit, "What's going on Danny?"

Daniel shook his head and said, "I.. fucked up so badly these last few years. And for a little I honestly thought I was able to outrun this problem. I mean fuck I traveled cross country hitchhiking."

Mal sighed, "Danny.. I want to help you. But you know I can't do that if I don't have the full story. Tell me… please."

Daniel did.

Regina had just put Emma to bed when there was a knock at the door. Regina sighed and wondered who would be at her door this time of night.

Regina opened the door to a red eyed Daniel and Mal. Mal then stepped forward and said, "Regina we all need to talk."


	29. Chapter 29

So Sorry for the long wait. Have barely had any free time to write. Thinking about where this story is going so hopefully I will have another chapter posted soon. thank you to everyone who has commented on and followed this fic, I really appreciate it! This chapter is mostly a flashback focusing on Daniel so there is more context about what is going on and what kind of trouble Daniel is in/bringing Emma and Regina into. TW: drug use

* * *

Regina allowed Mal and Daniel to enter the mansion. She led them to her study and closed the door, not wanting Emma to be awoken.

Regina then sat on her couch and motioned for Mal and Daniel to take a seat in the chairs across from her. Regina crossed her legs and asked, "What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Mal looked to Daniel and said, "Tell her, everything."

Daniel looked at Mal and saw in her eyes that if he didn't tell Regina everything she would

Daniel hung his head and said, "I.. I made a mistake and I owe people money. Some really bad people."

Regina nodded slowly, "As unfortunate as that is what does your poor money management and friend choices have to do with me?"

Daniel looked at Regina and said, "Cause they threatened you and Emma if I don't pay them back."

Regina's blood went cold and she fixed Daniel with a hard stare, "Excuse me."

Mal then jumped in, "Regina whatever you want to say or do to Daniel it's completely justified, but Daniel needs to tell you what's going on and I think getting that out of the way is more important than whatever verbal assault you have ready for him."

Regina looked at Mal and nodded, "You tell me what you have gotten into and why I shouldn't just take Emma, leave town and leave you to rot."

Daniel nodded starting the whole from the beginning.

 **Flashback**

Daniel stormed out of Regina's apartment and slammed his hand against the building's brick front. Pregnant, Regina's pregnant and it's his. He's supposed to be a father.

Daniel pushed off the building and started heading towards the bar near his apartment.

As he reached the bar he took a seat in the far right corner and ordered himself a round of shots and a pitcher of the cheapest beer.

After the shots were downed and the pitcher was nearly empty Daniel was drunk. He looked around the bar and saw nothing but happy couples or groups of friends. Daniel feeling nothing but loathing pulled out his phone and stared at the lock screen. The screen was a picture of Regina and him laying in the grass at the park.

As the screen went dark for the 4th time Daniel finally unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts. His eyes found Regina's number first but decided against calling her, then it was Mal but he didn't really feel like talking this one out, then it was his parents Christina and Kevin but he really wasn't in the mood for a responsibilities lecture. He stared at his father's contact, Peter Malcolm. The longer he stared the more angry he got.

Daniel then tapped his name and put the phone to his ear.

The line rang and rang and on the last ring before the answering machine would cut on a gruff voice answered, "Yeah? What is it? Who is this?"

Daniel slurred his words a bit but got the point across, "Ffffuuuckkk you.. You… You have ruined Every good thing. You made mom sad. You never showed an ounce of interest in me. You destroy everything you touch.. and and I thought, I thought I made it out fairly unscathed by you, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. I.. I can't be a dad and look at my kids the way you looked at us. I can't be a husband and say those things to my wife… I thought I was good. I thought I was better than you… but I'm not….I'm not.."

Peter laughed, "You say I ruined you? I made you into a man. I made you tough. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. You would have made a terrible father, acting the way you do. You have no spine. Don't blame me for your fuck ups."

Daniel remained silent and listened and his father hung up on him.

Without second thought Daniel called in to work and told his boss that he had some family issues and that he would need some time off, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be staying in town to go back to work.

Daniel then paid his tab and stumbled a bit to his apartment. He looked around his small apartment and the few personal items that he had laying around and sighed. Daniel walked to his fridge and looked at the photo of him and Regina smiling and laughing. He could feel the inside of his chest clench but knew there was no going back.

Daniel took the photo and stuffed it into his pocket before heading into his room to grab a duffle and fill it with a few items of clothing and toiletries.

Daniel then knocked on his landlords door and handed him the envelope for this past months rent along with the keys. His landlord shrugged and took the keys and money before losing the door.

Stepping out into the night Daniel walked himself to the bus depot and bought a ticket on the first bus out of Boston.

(STARS)

It's been fourteen months and Daniel is still drifting between midwestern states, working as a ranch or stable hand. The work is demanding and labor intensive but at least he makes a little a money and gets a room above the farm houses.

Every once in a while he speaks to his sister and his parents but tries to keep the conversations short knowing that there is such disappointment in their voice. On some days he wonders what Regina is up to, what she looks like, did she keep the baby?

Daniel knows he has no right to know anything about Regina and the baby, especially with the way he left but he does wonder and hope that they are ok.

Daniel wipes the sweat from his brow and places his hat back onto his head. As he cools down for a moment. When he looks up he sees a man on a horse ride up to the ranch that he's been working and hands his boss a package. Daniel watches the exchange in interest but soon realizes that he should have looked away, as he is now eye locked with his boss and mystery man.

The man on the horse looks to his boss and points at Daniel. His boss lifts his hands and nods. He then calls Daniel over.

Daniel knows whatever is about to happen isn't good.

Daniel slowly walks over to the two men and nods, "Sup boss?"

His boss claps him on the shoulder and says, "Danny, this is Scorpion. He wanted to introduce himself to you since you might be seeing him around."

Daniel extended his hand and said hello. Scorpion looked him up and down the shook his hand firmly and said, "You look like a good worker. I respect that."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you. I like to earn my keep."

Scorpion smirked, "An honest working man. I like it. Well you ever need some extra work you come find me. I'll make sure you're taken care of."

His boss smiled tensely but Daniel nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Scorpion then tipped his head and said good night, before heading back to his horse.

Daniel and his boss watched Scorpion ride off. When the man was in the distance Daniel's boss turned to him and warned him, "Don't let his charm and good intentions fool you. He didn't get the name scorpion for no reason. Be very careful if you choose to interact with him. This is the only warning you are going to get from me. I hope you heed it."

Daniel nodded and then watched his boss walk back towards the main house carrying the package in his hands tightly.

Daniel spent almost two years on the ranch but he the owner was moving and leaving the ranch to his son who didn't really like Daniel. Daniel sighed and considered his options. Knowing there was no real opportunity for him here.

Daniel rubs his eyes and heads into town where he know Scorpion is known to hang out.

It's not hard to find Scorpion and ask him for some help finding a job. Scorpion agrees and has Daniel working in his stable tending to the horses. The work was good, nothing he wasn't used to. That is until he over heard a conversation between Scorpion and his friend.

Daniel knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he wanted to know more about the man that was helping him and how he seemed to make money so easily.

"Bring the transport to the stables. I'll have my guy get the horse ready. Just make sure the product is secure and the drop isn't fucked up."

Daniel went to turn and run away but he bumped into another burley man. Next thing he knew he was being thrown to the floor in front of Scorpion.

Scorpion crouched down and smiled, "You know, normally I just kill those caught eavesdropping, but today is your lucky day. I think I'm going to have you make the drop. Why pay another guy when I'm already paying you?"

Daniel tried to beg but Scorpion wasn't listening to his pleading, "Shh boy… it's easy you get on the horse, ride to the state line and wait for the contact. Then come back that's all."

Daniel nodded knowing there wasn't any getting out of this.

Scorpion had the mustang that Daniel was training brought to him and saddled up. Daniel gathered a small backpack with some water, a few apples, and a burner cell phone.

Scorpion handed Daniel a gps device and said, "This is where you are going. Follow it. We'll be watching." Daniel nodded. Scorpion then smirked and said, "When you get to the drop don't tell anyone your name. The only thing you say is Mustang. Then hand over the bag in the saddle that's it."

Daniel nodded again and quickly got onto the horse. Daniel knew he was way in over his head but knew there was nothing he could do.

A year passed and Daniel was still working with Scorpion and the pay got slightly better over time. Daniel didn't know exactly what he was transporting in those bags but had a fairly good idea.

His suspicions were confirmed when he walked in on some of Scorpion's men testing the product. Scorpion smirked and called him over.

Daniel tried to hesitate but one of the men came up behind him and pushed him forward. Daniel knew that the mounds of white powder were and he knew whatever was about to happen next wouldn't be good.

Daniel was told to sit in the chair next to Scorpion.

Scorpion chuckled, "Mustang, you seem to have a problem with eavesdropping and being in places you shouldn't be. Now I was trying to keep you out of this, cause I like you. I like you're work ethic. But, I can't have you knowing about this and free of incrimination. You see.. So what's going to happen is you're going to join us and have a good time. You understand?"

Daniel gulped and nodded. Scorpion smiled and clapped his hands, "Perfect. Get the man set up!"

Before Daniel knew it he was taking a hit in the morning to get out of bed, one in the afternoon to keep him working, three at dinner to keep him alert, and at least four before making a drop to keep him focused.

Daniel knew he was headed down a road of no return. He tried to slow down, cut back, but every time he did Scorpion made sure it wasn't for long.

It wasn't until Mal called him one night asking if he was alright, after she had received 15 calls from him and a voice message sobbing into the phone, did he really see how far down the rabbit hole he had fallen.

He didn't want his sister sucked into this mess. He knew Scorpion would kill her, he would kill anyone close to him. He thought back to Regina and the baby and thought, 'at least they are safe from this.'

Daniel was riding on his way to the drop when something made him stop. He looked around and saw a few cars in the distance then after that nothing for miles. Daniel knew this was his chance.

When a car came close enough he realized it was a pick up truck carrying hay . He quickly threw the GPS into the truck and took off in the opposite direction. He didn't really know where he was going but knew he needed to rest and to think.

He made his way to the nearest town and booked a room for himself at the local motel and was told his horse could stay in the pasture in the back. Daniel knew it wasn't fair to the horse Finley and sought arrangements to sell him to a local rancher for whatever they were willing to pay.

Thankfully he didn't have to look long or far as the next morning Finley had quite the gathering of people looking at him.

Daniel spoke with a few of his admirers and agreed to sell Finley to the Racehorse trainer a town over.

Everything in Daniel told him to keep moving keep putting distance between himself and Scorpion, that's the only way to stay alive. But the sickness was setting in, and all he wanted was to take some of the product still packed away in the bag.

Daniel went to the bag and held it in his hands. In a split second he had the package open and in another flash he chucked it into the toilet. Watching all the white powder saturate. He quickly flushed the toilet and threw himself onto the bed, where he stayed for the next week only leaving to use the bathroom and grab something to eat and drink from the local gas station convenience store.

When Daniel was well enough to move again he made his way to the highway looking to hitchhike. Luckily for him a trucker was headed to Illinois and was willing to let Daniel tag along for the ride.

After Illinois Daniel took a bus to Boston. He went back to his old boss asking if he had a position to fill but was immediately told to leave.

Daniel was sitting in the Boston bus depot when he decided to text his sister letting her know he was at least alive, "I'm back in Boston. SD was a bust. Maybe we can get together soon.-Dan"

He spent the night in the bus station and walked around the city looking for a job but was coming up empty.

Daniel was sitting in a run down bar considering calling his parents asking them for help. But then he got a text from Mal,

"M: 'Danny we need to talk'

Daniel was nervous.

D: 'Ok, what's up'

Daniel waited and cursed under his breath when he got the message.

M: 'I know about the baby.'

D: 'shit…'

Daniel paid for his beer and headed back to the bus terminal. He handed the agent the last of his money and booked a ticket to Storybrooke.

Daniel was waiting for the bus to depart when he got Mal's next message

M: 'tomorrow, my apartment. 6:30pm. I swear Danny you better be there.'

…

D: 'ok.'

* * *

"After I came back I tried to distance myself from everyone. I didn't know Scorpion had found me until he called me, the day Mal and I went to visit Emma that first time.

I thought after this time he gave up, that he cut his loss and as long as I was gone he wouldn't waste time or effort finding me.

He originally gave me 4 days to pay a half a million, I got the job at the stables but I wasn't going to make that kind of money. So I ignored him, then Ronald hires these new guys to work and they work for Scorpion.

I don't have the money, and if I could give my life to protect you and Emma I would; but he doesn't want me he just wants money. I'm so sorry."

Daniel the hangs his head as he finishes his story.

Regina is sitting with her hands tightly gripping the cushions, "You're, sorry…?" Regina then scoffed and stood up pacing, "You put not only my life in danger, but my child's life! Emma is four and a half fucking years old! You're telling me that these people you associated yourself with for what 2, 3 years are capable of hurting a child, and you lead them straight here! I should kill you. I should rip you're fucking heart out."

Mal then turned to Regina, "I'm sorry. I didn't… I told Danny to come. I told him, he and I needed to talk. I didn't know.. I am so sorry."

Regina turned to Mal with sad eyes but just shook her head, then softly said, "Get out. I need you both to just leave."

Mal tried to talk, "But we need to figure out…" but Regina cut her off, "I said get OUT! Leave! You two have honestly done enough. Just another one of the Malcolm family messes I have to clean up. Get out, I will summon you when I need you."

Mal looked hurt but Regina really couldn't care. Mal nodded and slowly made her way to the door opening it and exiting the study.

Daniel hung back for a moment, "Regina I can't image how angry you are but please, don't take it out on Mal. She…she's not the one to be blamed."

Regina turned to Daniel, "You.. I don't give a damn which one of you is to blame. I have to think about what is best for Emma. And right now what's best for Emma is me staying out of prison and to do that, you need to leave, because if you stay for a moment longer I do believe I will make good on killing you. Now get out."

Daniel then dropped his head as he walked to the door, "I am sorry."

When the front door clicked shut Regina fell to the floor sobbing, not knowing what to do. Does she pay? Does she go to the cops? What's the best for Emma, for herself? Is her sister or Kat, or her parents in danger too?

Regina just sobs harder until her knees hurt and her throat is raw.

As Regina pulls herself up and makes sure the downstairs doors and windows are locked she checks in on Emma. She sees her girl sleeping peacefully snuggling her stuffed dragon.

Regina quietly enters and kisses Emma on the head, pulling her covers up and re-tucking her in.

As Regina leaves she swears, 'I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."


	30. Chapter 30

So sorry for the wait! The muse is comes and goes as it pleases.

disclaimer— characters borrowed from CW's Supergirl. I own nothing. This isn't going to be a crossover, just borrowing a few bad ass characters

* * *

Regina wakes from a restless sleep, and makes the call to her Robin that she would be out of work today.

Regina makes Emma breakfast and sets out her pills. Regina thinks about everything that Daniel has told her. A part of her wants to tell Daniel to shove off, but she knows that if nothing is done then someone was going to end up hurt, if not worse.

Once Regina is done with Emma's eggs and toast she goes upstairs and wakes her princess. Emma sleepily blinks her eyes and smiles at Regina.

Emma sits up but leans into Regina wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, "No school. Sleep" Emma mumbles into Regina's neck.

Regina chuckles, "As fun as that sounds, you need to go to school. Otherwise who is going to help Roland with his dirt castle, or show all other kids how to color inside the lines?"

Emma sighed, "Fine.. Beakfast first?"

Regina nodded, "Of course, breakfast first. Then we get dressed for school."

Regina carried Emma downstairs and placed her at her usual chair at the breakfast bar and handed her her plate followed by a glass of milk. Emma smiled and said, "Tank you!"

Regina walked back over to Emma and kissed her head, "You are welcome darling."

As Emma ate her breakfast Regina packed Emma's lunch and a snack. Emma insisted on getting dressed herself so Regina left it up to Emma. As Regina finished getting Emma's bag ready for school Emma came bouncing down the steps. Regina couldn't help but smile at the outfit Emma had picked, similarly to the currently casually dressed mayor, Emma wore a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt and a pair of white converse.

Regina smiled at Emma's choice but loved it.

Emma ran up to Regina and wrapped her arms around her legs, "Look Mama we matchen!"

Regina lifted Emma onto her hip and smiled, "I see baby, we are matching! How about we take a picture and send to Gamma, Aunt Kat, and Aunt Zee?"

Emma nodded and smiled. Regina carried Emma back upstairs and set her down in front of her where the two of them stood in front of Regina's full length mirror and smiled at mirror while Regina snapped a few photos.

Regina then told Emma to grab her jacket and head downstairs to they wouldn't be late. Regina saved the pictures and sent them to the Family group chat,

Kat- "No! Get your own mini me! The blonde is mine!"

Regina laughed and shook her head, while heading back downstairs to take Emma to school.

* * *

Regina drove to her parents house and knocked on the door. Henry answered the door and gave Regina a tight hug.

Henry leaned back to get another look at his daughter, soon he pulled her into another hug and squeezed her harder, "What's the matter darling?"

Regina's eyes quickly filled with tears, "Daddy…."

Henry led Regina to the living room and called out to Cora who was in the sun room tending to her plants.

Cora entered the room, "Must you shout..?.. Regina? Darling what's the matter?"

Regina hung her head placing her hands in front of her face as she sobbed.

Cora and Henry quickly sat next to Regina and rubbed her back, "Shhhh.. breathe. It's ok darling."

Regina shook her head, "It's bad Mom, I don't know what to do."

Henry took Regina's hand and patted the top, "Tell us. What is the matter?"

Regina tilted her head back and slowly told her parents all that Daniel had shared with her last night.

By the end of Regina's explanation Cora was fuming, "He brought those murders here? They threatened Emma? She's a child!"

Regina nodded, "I don't know what to do. What if I do nothing and they take Emma, if they hurt her, or you?! What if I pay and they want more?"

Regina sobbed. Henry quietly stood while Cora and Regina looked at him with concern, "Daddy?" "Hen?"

Henry then swiped his hand across the mantle smashing the glass trinkets that sat atop.

Regina jumped in surprise, having never seen her mild mannered almost passive father this animated, this enraged.

Henry took a breath, "These pendejos threatened you and Emma… They will not get away with that."

While Henry and Regina were discussing what the best method of protecting Emma would be, Cora decided to make a phone call.

Within the hour there was a knock at the door.

Cora opened the door, "Thank you both for coming on such short notice."

Cora allowed the duo to enter and led her to the living room. Cora then cleared her throat gaining the attention of Henry and Regina.

Cora smiled as recognition shined in Regina's eyes, "Lexie?"

Regina stood and smiled pulling the auburn haired woman into a hug, "I usually go by Alex now or Agent Danvers, but old habit die hard."

Regina leant back, "What are you doing here?"

Alex turned to Cora then back to Regina, "It seems you all could use some help."

Regina nodded, "We do but.."

Alex then stopped Regina, "How about you just tell us what's going on and we will work from there?"

Regina nodded and sat back down next to Henry and across from Alex, and her partner. Regina then slapped her hand over her face, before looking at Alex's partner, "I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Regina Mills."

Alex's partner smiles, "No worries, I'm Maggie Sawyer."

* * *

As Regina retold Alex and Maggie what the issue was Regina could see Alex tense. Henry decided to call for a break and help Cora with lunch.

Sensing that Regina and Alex needed a moment to chat Maggie excused herself and joined the older Mills' in the kitchen.

Regina stood and walked outside, Alex following. Regina then tilted her head back and tried to keep her tears at bay.

Alex placed her hand on Regina's shoulder allowing the shorter woman to curl into her and cry into her shoulder.

Regina's words were muffled but Alex heard them clearly enough, "I can't lose her, nothing can happen to Emma."

Alex pulled away and led Regina over to sit on the backyard chair while Alex knelt down. "Hey, nothing is going to happen. Maggie and I are going to help, I promise."

Regina looked at Alex and could see the same tension from before when she was telling Alex and Maggie what was going on, "You know more thank you're telling. What is it?"

Alex shook her head, "It's nothing."

Regina huffed, "I knew you before you got good at lying, but that crinkle on your forehead is still a dead giveaway."

Alex cursed under her breath, "Damn crinkle."

Regina then looked at Alex, "Please.. Emma's by baby, my whole world. Please"

Alex sighed and sat in the chair next to Regina, "These guys, this Scorpion, they umm… they work with cartels. Drugs and guns mostly, but they umm. They are ruthless. It's wasn't just coincidence that Maggie and I were so close. We have been tracking their movements across the U.S… the last we had eyes on them was in Boston."

Regina clasped her hands together tightly, "They will do it won't they? They will hurt her, it's not just a bluff?"

Alex slowly shook her head, "No, it's… it's not a bluff."

Regina then sobbed and placed her head in her hands, "What do I do Alex?"

Alex pulled Regina into a hug and rubbed her back, "We will figure something out. I swear. Emma will be ok."

* * *

Regina left her parents house with the promise of returning as soon as she picks Emma up from school.

Regina is on her drive to the elementary school when she sees Daniel parked outside of the school across the street.

Regina drives up behind him and angrily get out of the car, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Daniel is surprised to see Regina and stutters out a answer, "I just, I wanted to make sure that none of Scorpion's guys were around the school. I just want to protect her as much as I can."

Regina points her finger in Daniel's face, "She wouldn't need protection if you wouldn't have been such a damn idiot. Do you even understand the danger you have put Emma in, me in, this town in?!"

Daniel sighs, "I know Regina, but I can't just sit at home. If I'm here and I see something or someone from Scorpion's crew I can at the very least call the cops."

Regina tried to fault the logic but just sighed, "Just stay away from Emma."

Regina then got back into her car and drove to the other side of the street to pick Emma up.

* * *

With Emma in her arms Regina re-enters her parents home and heads straight to the living room, where everyone— including Kat, Ruby, and Zelena, are now congregated.

Emma lifts her head and looks around the room before her eyes land on Alex and Maggie, "Who you?"

Everyone in the room smiles a bit as Alex and Maggie stand. Alex smiles and shows Emma her badge, "I'm Alex, I'm a old friend of your Mom's and this is my partner Maggie."

Maggie then waves and smiles at Emma. Emma nods and lays her head back on her Mommy's shoulder, "Momma can we swing?"

Regina kisses Emma's head, "Not right this second by in a little. How about I get you a snack and you can watch some cartoons."

Emma sighs, "Kay, but swing later and speggetis for dinner.?"

Regina pretended to think but nodded, "You drive a hard bargain Miss. Mills."

Emma beamed and threw her arms around her Momma's neck.

Regina excused herself and set Emma up in the movie room, with a plate of apples, carrots and grapes, and a silly movie with talking vegetables.

When Regina re-entered the room Alex gushed, "Oh. My. God! Regina she is adorable! Just like you!"

Ruby then stood up and walked over to Regina punching her none too softly in the arm. Regina clutched her arm more in shock than pain, "Ruby!"

Ruby then shook her head, "Nuh-uh Mills! Someone threatened Emma and you didn't think to call us! What the hell! You call tall drink of water and her partner Agent McSteamy before us!"

Alex the jumped in, "In Regina's defense Cora called us."

Ruby then turned to Alex, "Not the point Agent McSteamy, but I'll let it slide."

Regina then made her way back to the table where everyone was looking over the photos Alex and Maggie were able to show them hoping an identities could be reached on who Scorpion's men where and maybe where they were hiding out.

Soon Emma re-entered the room and climbed up into Kat's lap and asked if they could swing now. Regina looked back at the photos wanting to keep going in hopes of spotting someone she recognized, but she didn't want to break her promise to Emma.

Seeing the dilemma on Regina's face Alex offered to go out back and swing with Emma, "I know it's not the same as swinging with your Mommy but how about you and I go swing?"

Emma looked at Regina asking for permission which Regina gave, "You listen to Alex ok."

Emma nodded and jumped off of Kat's lap grabbing Alex's hand, "Come on Lexa!"

Alex smiled and didn't even bother correcting Emma's pronunciation of her name.

40 minutes later Alex and Emma were giggling and re-entering the house. The group was no further in having new information or figuring out the identities of the men in the photos.

Alex held Emma in her arms and sat with her in her lap. As the group was clearing the images Emma points to one black and white one, "That's Mr. Toni!"

Everyone looks at Emma. Alex then has Regina pass her the photo of the man, "This is Mr. Toni?" Emma nodded.

Regina then moved over to where Alex and Emma were sitting and knelt down, "Emma, baby, how do you know this man?"

Emma, "That's Oliver's daddy, he was away for a long time but now he's back. He brought Oliver's pet dragon to school today. It was so cool!"

The adults looked around the room speechless.. Scorpion's men were even closer to Emma that anyone could even fathom.


	31. Chapter 31

So sorry for the wait! There are going to be some major feels in this chapter! I don't think there are any TW's but if anyone reads and feels there should be please let me know! We are rounding out this story, only a few more chaptes left. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and left comments on this story- I truly appreciate the feedback!

* * *

Regina invited Alex and Maggie to stay with her at the mansion, both because she was closer to the actual town so they could use the sheriff station resources come morning, but also because she didn't want to be alone.

Alex and Maggie followed Regina back to the mansion and bid Emma good night as Regina carried her upstairs. Emma sleepily laid her head on Regina's shoulder and waved good night.

Once Regina had put Emma to bed and set up the guest room Regina showed Alex and Maggie to the room. Not being quite ready for bed yet Alex headed back down while Maggie opted to shower and relax in bed— giving Alex and Regina another moment alone to talk.

Regina collapsed into the lounge chair in the living room and closed her eyes. Alex joined her a few minutes later and sat on the couch. Regina turned her head and looked at Alex. Alex was her childhood friend even before Kat. Alex and Regina lived across the street from each other until the Danvers decided to move across the country for better jobs.

Alex and Regina stayed in touch as much as they could with their busy lives but they had a friendship that didn't need to be constantly tended to. Both knew that should the other call on them they would be there no matter what.

Regina stood and cleared her throat, "You want some cider?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah a glass would be great."

As Regina went to the bar to pour them each a glass Alex spoke again, "Kara said hi. She wanted to come but she's stuck with Snapper editing a new article."

Regina smiled, she always loved the adopted blonde girl. She didn't get the chance to know her that well but the few times she met her she was such a sweet girl and genuinely kind hearted.

Regina waved Alex off, "Tell Kara to stay. She's doing an amazing job, I love getting the magazine and seeing her name on the by line. I'm proud of her."

Alex chuckled, "She would die if she heard you say that. She's looked up to you for forever. You'd think you were her big sister."

Regina smiled, "Now now, don't be jealous Lexie, Kara has always had good taste."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah well the next time you see her you can tell her and take her for dinner."

Regina laughed, "Oh no dear, I've seen how she can eat. Even on my salary I don't think I could afford to take her out."

Alex smiled, "Welcome to my life."

When Regina sat back down and handed Alex her glass she took a long slow sip.

Alex watched as Regina's mind drifted back to darker topics.

Alex placed her drink on the table and leant forward, "Regina… I… I don't know exactly what to say to make you feel better or to put your mind at ease, but I do know that everyone is working to catch these guys — and to protect you and Emma. I can't promise anything but please believe me when I tell you I will do anything to protect you and Emma."

Regina took a large gulp of her drink and looked Alex in the eye, "Lexie… Emma is… Emma hangs the sun and litters the night sky with stars. She is the sweetest most loving child I have ever met." Regina then pauses and lets the tears fall, "I just keep wondering when is she going to catch a break, when is it going to be me who suffers and not her? When is fate or karma or whatever going to stop using my child to pay the price of her parents?"

Alex quickly takes places her drink on the table and gently takes Regina's glass, placing it too on the table, and engulfs Regina in a hug.

Regina cries into Alex's shoulder while Alex gently rubs her back.

When the last tear fell Regina gently pulled back trying to hide her red puffy eyes and running nose. Alex didn't seem to mind as she reached across the table and grabbed the box of tissues plucking one from the box and handing it to Regina.

Regina dabbed her eyes and wiped her nose. Alex then reclaimed her seat on the couch trying to put the words in her head into a coherent and sensitive sentence.

Regina could see the wheels in Alex's head turning, "It's ok Lexie. Just say what you need to say."

Alex sighed, "I hate that you can still do that. It's like you're in my head."

Regina chuckled, "Lexis, you should know by now that that crinkle of yours isn't just when you try to lie to me, it's when you're thinking too hard, when you get adorably confused, and when you're reading a report without your glasses knowing full well that you can't see font that small."

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled, "I don't want this to be insensitive or to make you worry further."

Regina nodded, "I appreciate that Lexie, but I have been thinking about every worst case scenario. Nothing you say will be worse than what my mind has come up with."

Alex then said what she needed to say, "I think we need to get closer to this Toni person, and we need to try and flip him to get intel on Scorpion. I haven't talked to my boss yet but I'm almost certain he's going to want him to be a informant. And to be honest it's a huge risk. He could cross us and go straight to Scorpion."

Regina nodded, "That could put Emma in even more danger."

Alex nodded, "I would put everyone in more danger."

Regina sighed, "How would this be done with the least amount of danger. I am still mayor here. I need to keep the town in order no matter how much my personal life seems to be in complete disarray."

Alex smiled rolling her eyes, "The best way would probably to get him from on his way to or from work or after he drops his son off. Less people watching, hopefully"

Regina nodded, "Alright well, is there anything I can do?"

Alex shook her head, "Just continue like everything is normal. I don't want anyone tipping these guy off."

Regina placed her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

Soon Regina's mind was tired and she honestly couldn't think any further. She told Alex to leave the glasses and that she would get them in the morning. Alex followed Regina up the stairs and bid her good night.

* * *

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Alex and her newly approved surveillance team watched Toni's every move and logged the times he was most alone, while Maggie worked with Sheriff Graham Humbert to learn the routes in and out of town, the known hide outs in the woods, and ran through the towns emergency protocols.

Regina did as Alex said and went about her days as if they were normal, but she knew the truth. She knew that some of the countries best agents were stalking a man who could be the link to finding a criminal mastermind and cartel associate. She knew that the eyes she felt on her were a mix between agents following Alex's orders and checking to make sure she and Emma were safe. And she knew that she hugged and kissed Emma a bit harder and a bit longer every morning and every night.

Regina sighed as she looked at the clock, 12:45pm. It's been a slow day of paperwork and more paperwork. She was sitting behind her desk staring and the words on the page. As Regina stared her mind drifted, drifted to 'what if's'. _What if they take Emma? What if this was all a ploy and they only want Daniel to pay? What if they don't go after Emma, but after her parents, or Zelena, or Kat, or Ruby?!_

The what if's rolling through her head were loud enough to almost drown out the ringing of her office phone, almost.

Regina quickly answered, "This is Mayor Mills, how can I help you?"

Alex was on the other line, "Regina, we are about ready to pick up Toni, we will call you if anything urgent happens otherwise continue with your day and pick Emma up at your normal time."

Regina sighed, "Thanks Lexie. I'll see you at the house later?"

Alex said something to one of her agents and said a quick, "Yup. See you later Regina. Bye"

* * *

Alex had the local sheriff pull Toni Armendo over and take him into the station to fill out some paperwork. While he was there Alex and Maggie entered the station.

Toni was a tall, heavily tattooed man, but he had a air of calm and ease about him. When the agents walked in they Toni sighed and tipped his head back.

Alex sat down first followed by Maggie. Maggie started, "Well seems you already know we aren't latest addition to the sheriff's department. I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer and this a Special Agent Alex Danvers. We just need some help from you."

Toni looked at the two and shook his head, "The only reason a out of town detective and a special agent would wanna talk to me is because they think I'm still running with Scorpion and his guys. I know he's around here. I know he's up to something. But I also know that the reason I'm able to see my kid and am not 6 feet under is because I've kept my mouth shut."

Maggie nodded, "I get that I do. But you know that if you don't help us, there is going to be someone else who might not get to see their kid again."

Toni sighed, "I feel for them, I do. But I need to look out for me and my boy. I'm not the best guy, I know that, but I'm tryin' man. Honest. I'm working 9 hours in a cannery, making less in a month than I did in 2 days working for Scorpion. I'm not with him."

Maggie and Alex both knew that Toni knew nothing about what Scorpion was planning, so they tried to get some other information.

"Why would Scorpion bring himself and his crew across the country for maybe a few pounds of coke? He could cut the loss and not feel it. Why go through all of this?"

Toni leaned back, "I don't know.. Guys got a ego the size of Texas. He doesn't like being duped and it's a game. He doesn't want money or product back, he want's people begging. It's why his demands are always so high, he knows that people can't reach them and when they get to the last resort they beg. He's sick in the head."

Before Alex or Maggie could ask any other questions Graham entered the room and said they needed to wrap it up, "There was a water break. School is being let out and the need traffic control. I'm headed out in 5." Graham then closed the door.

Toni looked at the two women, "I need to go get my son Ollie. Am I good?" Maggie nodded and Alex sighed. Alex then turned to Toni and said, "Please if you hear anything, please call us or Graham. This case.. It's personal."

Toni nodded, "For everyone's sake I hope you catch him."

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked out with Graham and got into the car. Alex slammed her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. Maggie knew that Alex was angry and nervous, Regina was her childhood friend, basically family, and who couldn't love little Emma. Maggie too Alex's hand and kissed her knuckles, "We will figure something out."

Alex leaned her head back against the headrest, "We have too. I can't let Regina or Emma or any of the people of this town be another homicide victim of Scorpions."

Alex checked her phone and noticed a text from Regina: 'R: _Hey Lexie, a water main burst near the school, and everyone is being sent home. I'm getting Emma from school now and headed to my parents house. Call me when you're on your way… Emma says Hi. Talk soon'_

 _Maggie_ nodded, "Alright well since nothing more is going to be happening here how about we head back to the Mills' place. Regina is supposed to be headed there after she gets Emma from school. And if the water main shut the school down early Regina is probably getting Emma now and heading there. We might as well go and wait for her there." Alex agreed.

With the Alex driving towards the Mills' Alex asked Maggie to call Regina and tell her they were on their way and that they should be there in about 25 minutes.

Maggie puts the call on speaker, the phone rings and rings and rings, no answer. Maggie tries again. No answer. Alex is clenching the steering wheel tighter and tighter begging for Regina or even Emma to answer. Maggie tries again.

Maggie tries texting Regina and calling one more time. Alex steps on the gas just a bit harder. Alex looks at Maggie with worry in her eyes, "Call Cora and Zelena."

Maggie calls both Cora and Zelena and conferences the calls together. Both answer and say hello. Alex skips the pleasantries, "Have either of you heard from Regina or Emma in the past half hour?"

Both Cora and Zelena deny having spoken to Regina. The last they heard Regina was getting Emma and they would be at the house shortly.

Alex curses and accelerates just a bit more. As they are getting towards the end of the long back road they see a black car with it's air bags deployed and a large portion of the hood crunched in. They also see a truck with it's doors wide open and damaged grill.

Alex speeds and pulls up right behind the truck quickly throwing their car into park and running out, "No. No. No. No. Regina! Emma!"

Maggie is out of the car right on Alex's heels, already calling Graham to send a ambulance to their location. Alex looks at the truck and notices no one is in the drivers seat nor the passenger seats. Alex runs to the drivers side of the black car and can see Regina's bleeding face. Alex checks Regina's pulse and sighs in relief that it's still strong. As Alex is checking Regina over for injuries she feels Regina stir.

Regina groans but opens her eyes, "Alex?"

Alex nods, "Hey you're ok. You were in a accident. I just need you to stay still."

Regina shakes her head, "Emma?"

Regina moves her eyes to the rear view mirror, where she can see Emma's car seat tipped on it's side. Regina's breathing increases, "Where… where's Emma?"

Alex looks to Maggie, who was standing at the back passenger side door, watching as she slowly shakes her head.

In her distraction Regina's flung her door open, knocking Alex off balance, and stumbles out of the car, "Emma!"

Alex quickly grabs Regina, "Regina please, we need to wait for a ambulance."

Regina is fighting her, "No, Where is Emma? Where is she! Alex where is my baby?!"

Alex wraps her arms around Regina's waist as she hugs her tightly, "We will find her. I promise."

Regina's legs crumple but Alex is there to catch her. Alex slowly lowers them down to the road and holds Regina tight. The sirens can be heard right behind her but they are drowned out by the most gut wrenching wail released from deep within Regina's core. Alex continues to tell Regina that they will find Emma.

None of the EMT's knew how to approach this—how do you find out if someone is physically hurt when no broken bone or bruise or cut could possibly hurt as much as not knowing, not know if your child was ok?

Before any orders could be given Alex repositioned Regina and swiftly lifted her into her arms and walked her over to the ambulance. Regina sobbed into Alex's blazer. With only a look the EMTs knew Alex was riding with them to the hospital and that the gurney wouldn't be needed. Alex climbed into the ambulance with Regina still in her arms. As the ambulance doors closed and they drove away from the accident scene Alex clutched Regina tighter and repeated the words, "We will find her", the more she repeated them the less she knew if they were for Regina or for herself.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I know nothing about law, I have no idea if any of this is real law or even a legal concern. If anyone knows please let me know. I tried googling but nothing really answered the question. Anyways for this story lets pretend I know about law and this is a real thing.

TW: There is some description of what is happening to Emma, can be triggering. Involves abduction of a child. If you don't want to read skip after the five stars (*****)

* * *

Regina was looked over at the ER and was cleared to be discharged. With only a few scrapes and bruises Regina was very lucky.

Alex bounced her leg as she was waiting for Regina to sign the last of her discharge papers. Alex had just gotten off of the phone with Maggie and found out that there was almost no evidence to help locate Emma. The truck that was abandoned was reported stolen earlier in the morning, about 30 miles west of Storybrooke. The owner of the truck said he was sleeping when the truck was taken from his curb side. He doesn't know how but the alarm never went off and they didn't break into the house because the keys were still on his nightstand where he had left them earlier that night.

Alex watched as Regina signed the last of the papers and snatched her bagged belongings from the gurney she was sitting on. Before the nurse could even object to Regina walking out of the ER, Regina was standing in front of Alex asking, "Where is she?"

Alex tried to tell Regina is sit down, but it was to no avail.

Alex then took the bag from Regina's hand and placed her other hand on Regina's lower back guiding her to the chairs. Regina refused to move and slapped Alex's hand away, "God damnit Alex, where is Emma! Where is my child!?"

Alex took a breath and quietly said, "We don't know. We don't know yet."

Regina choked and stumbled backwards. The nurses around the chairs stopped and were about to come over when Alex raised her hand stopping them. Alex then helped Regina into the chair and crouched in front of Regina, "I swear, all the best people are looking for her. We will find her."

Regina tilted her head back and cried. Alex allowed Regina a moment to cry, but then wiped her tears with her sleeve and said, "Regina, I'm taking you to your parents house. I had a uniform drop off a car. Then I'm helping my team to bring Emma home. Ok? Come on. Lets get out of here."

Regina removed herself from the chair and walked with Alex to police cruiser. Regina got in and immediately turned towards the window.

Alex quickly made her way to Cora and Henry's home. As Alex was parking the front door swung open and Henry was there opening Regina's door. Regina looked up and saw her father standing with open arms and sad eyes. Regina unbuckled herself and flung her body into her dad's awaiting arms.

Henry hugged Regina tight and reassured her that everyone was looking for Emma. Henry then led Regina back towards the house where Cora, Zelena, Kat, and Ruby were already waiting.

Regina was sitting on the couch with her head resting on Cora's shoulder while her mother ran her fingers through her hair. Regina wept silently as Ruby and Zelena gently rubbed Regina's leg and back.

It had been almost 3 hours since the accident and there was no word from Alex or any of the other law enforcement officers working to help find Emma.

Alex had made sure that an FBI agent was stationed in and around the Mill's property — incase Scorpion tried to harm anyone else.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Regina's head shot up while one of the agents went to answer. As the door opened and closed with few words spoken. Soon standing in the foyer of the Mills home was Mal and Daniel.

Both were searched and deemed clear. Mal walked forward and was enveloped in a hug by Kat and Ruby. Mal walked over to Regina and knelt in front of her with tears, "I am so sorry. I should have never looked to get close to Emma. This wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have brought you, Emma, and Daniel back together. I'm so sorry."

Regina looked away from the ground and said, "Mal I don't blame you. There are only a few people I blame."

Regina then stood up and walked towards Daniel, ignoring her families words of hinderance. Regina stalked to Daniel and said, "You. I blame you. You are nothing but a parasite. You latch on and just take all of the good, and leave a carcass. You are the reason my baby was in a accident. You are the reason she is missing. You are the reason she is scared, and alone, and afraid. You are the person I blame. You are the person I. Hate."

Daniel wanted to make this better, but knew there was nothing he could do, "I'm sorry."

Regina's eyes widened before she slowly repeated the words, "You're sorry…."

Regina then growled and threw herself fist first towards Daniel. Regina could feel the crunch under her fist and the intense throbbing ebbing from her knuckles. Before Regina could get another hit in Zelena's arms were around her waist and the agent was grabbing Daniel and leading him outside.

Regina growled again but all that was released was another sob. Zelena held tight and gently lowered Regina and herself to the ground. No one knew what to do, but then again what could they do. Nothing would make make then situation better, unless Emma walked through that door, completely unharmed.

* * *

Alex slammed the phone down and kicked the chair next to her. The room went silent before Maggie directed everyones attention back to their tasks.

Maggie then took Alex by the arm and lead her outside, "What's going on?"

Alex took a breath, "HQ want's scorpion, but they don't want to keep the resources on Emma. They say there is no actual proof that Scorpion was the one that abducted Emma. We have 12 hours to either find Emma and Scorpion or find proof of his involvement of Emma's abduction, or they are pulling their resources and letting the local state offices handle Emma's case individually. You and I both know if we let the local handle this Emma could end up dead, they don't have nearly enough resources, funding, or manpower."

Maggie cursed under her breath. As Maggie and Alex were thinking of ways to figure this out one of the officers hauled in a cuffed and bloody Daniel.

Alex looked as they put him into a cell, while Maggie asked what the deal was.

The officer said, "Mayor Mills got him good.. he didn't want to leave the property so we hauled him in. I think the Mills family is dealing with enough, no need for this S.O.B to be near them."

Alex walked to the cell and said, "So you're Daniel?…"

Daniel looked up with his nose still swollen and bloodied, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Alex then grabbed and chair and sat in front of him, "You know all of this ties back to you. I mean until you came along Scorpion was a mid-western, DEA office, problem. But since you, he's left a trail of bodies, offing anyone who has helped you. What I can't figure out is why you're worth all this trouble. I mean I now the guy has a ego, usually there is a reason. More than just stealing a few pounds of coke. So why is all this happening?"

Daniel hung his head, "I can't…"

Alex then leant forward, "Your daughter was kidnapped today. I little girl that has nothing to do with any of this, was kidnapped from a car accident. Her mother left unconscious, with no idea where her child is, or if she is ok. Is whatever your secret is, really worth destroying them?"

Daniel shook his head, "I want to, I really do…."

Then the doors opened, "Shut up Daniel."

The officers sighed, "Malcolm.. what the hell?"

Daniel then looked down, "Dad…"

Mr. Malcolm then shook his head, "Shut up Daniel. I'm calling the lawyer."

Alex then looked between the two and said, "What the hell is going on?"

Mr. Malcolm then said, "All in due time. Need our lawyer here to make sure this one doesn't screw everything up."

Alex left father and son in the holding cell and told the officers to let her know then this lawyer of theirs showed up.

Not 40 minutes later did Alex get calling into one of the interrogation rooms. In the room sat Mr. Malcolm, Daniel, and their lawyer Mr. Gold. Surprisingly though there was a fourth person in the room a DEA agent.

Alex entered the room and nodded at the agent, "Look I don't really know what all this is about, but I just want to find Emma and Scorpion. I just need any and all help I can get."

Mr. Gold then leant forward, "Agent.."

Alex sighed, "Danvers."

Mr. Gold then proceeded, "Agent Danvers, apologies on all this, but my clients are in a bit of a bind here. You see Mr. Daniel here isn't just a run away drug mule, he's the informant on a DEA case. And his father here is the witness linking Scorpion and his crew to multiple arson fires across the country. As you can guess they are both fairly important to these cases."

Alex closed her eyes and placed her hands on the table, "I need the full story, from the beginning."

* * *

Alex sighed and left the room. Maggie was standing there waiting, "So….? Anything of use?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak but nothing could escape. Alex then took out her phone and called Regina, "I'm on my way over. We all need to talk."

Alex and Maggie entered the Mills home. Regina has now moved to the sunroom where she and Zelena were sitting wrapped in a blanket drinking tea.

When Alex entered she immediately caught Regina's gaze. Regina stood and walked towards Alex, "Did you find her?"

Alex shook her head, but then motioned for Regina to sit. Regina shook her head while Alex let out a breath and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Everything I'm saying is highly confidential. None of you can speak of this." As heads nodded Alex rubbed her hands on her thighs, "Daniel was brought into the station shortly after I left. He knows more than he is saying."

Henry then sneered, "I'm going to end him.."

Cora then placed a hand on his back calming him slightly. Alex then shook her head, "He.. Scorpion doesn't want Daniel because he stole drugs, he wants him because he's a informant to the DEA. Scorpion knows that no informant can pay or receive payment from known drug associates after becoming an informant. It makes them un-credible. Daniel was willing to pay and stop working with the DEA, but somehow Scorpion found out who Daniel's father is and upped the price 10 fold. "

Kat then asks, "So all of this, everything from the threats to what's happened to Emma is because some psycho doesn't want Daniel to testify?"

Alex nodded, "And.."

Zelena then gaffed, "There's more?!"

Alex nodded again, "Mr. Malcolm, Daniel and Mal's father, is also a witness on a separate but related case."

Henry then clenches his fist, "How?! He's Emma's other grandfather for fucks sake!"

Alex sighed, "When he was a firefighter he noticed something wrong with a few fires. He asked questions but never received answers. Long story short he investigated on his own and found out that the cartel that Scorpion works for, the one DEA has been hunting for decades, was using Maine forest fires to smuggle drugs in from Canada. They masked their planes and footmen as firefighters. Malcolm found out and confronted the fire chief, but was brushed off. Four of Malcolm's buddies died because they thought the smugglers were real firefighters. Malcolm was approached by the cartel soon after. If he said anything they would kill Daniel and Mal. So he kept his mouth shut. Found solace in the bottle, and drove his children away, hoping they would be safer."

Everyone was silent processing all that was heard. Trying to understand the twisted logic of a scared once heroic drunk. Trying to understand all the times Mr. Malcolm was horrid, all the times he was a cantankerous and mean…

Regina started pacing and shook her head, "What does any of this have to do with Emma? With finding my Emma?"

Alex then sighed, "It's unknown at the moment, but should either of them help us they might not be admissible in court. Something about using the same witness for multiple interlocking cases. There is a concern about the case being jeopardized."

Regina then paused, "My daughter is being kept in danger because there is concern about a fucking case being jeopardized!?"

"Regina.." Alex started.

"No! No Alex!" Regina screamed, "No, you get them to tell you what they know, and you get my child!"

Regina then stormed out to the backyard slamming the door behind her. Henry stood and excused himself opting to go sit with Regina.

Alex rubbed her eyes, "I need to wait for the lawyers to figure out the answers. In the mean time I'm doing everything in my power to find Emma."

Alex's phone rang before anyone could think to form a question, "Danvers… OK.. when. Send it to me. I don't care, I need to see it. Because there could be something in the background that I see that you don't."

Maggie then guided Alex to the kitchen, "Ok. What did they say?"

Alex paused, "Daniel was sent a video message… Showing Emma."

Maggie paused, "You're going to watch it, here?! With all of her family, with her mother here" Maggie then paused, "You're going to have them watch it?!"

Alex clenched her hands, "What other choice do I have?! I don't know this town anymore. What's the same? What's different? I don't know, and I'm running out of time!"

Cora then cleared her throat, "Whatever you need us to watch we will, but I must ask that you don't show Regina. She… she needs her baby back."

Alex agreed.

* * *

When the message came in to Alex's cell and tablet a few minutes later, she called Cora, Zelena, Mal, Ruby and Kat into the kitchen. She pulled the footage up and asked if everyone was ready?

They all took a breath, but it was snatched away when the image of a red eyed Emma stared back at them.

***** (WARNING- Mentions of Emma's abuse)

The man in the mask held his hands on the back Emma's chair back while he looked at the camera, "Mustang… you disappoint me. I've given you so much time to get me my money. So many warnings. So many chances. It's unfortunate that it has come to this."

The man then knelt down and wiped one of Emma's tears, "Shhh… little one.. no tears."

Everyone's stomach churned.

Soon Emma was lifted and placed into a car, which was in pool. Emma was fighting but was no match for stronger adults. She was placed into the car and the doors were shut with only the windows cracked. The car was then locked.

The man in the mask then started turning a dial and the sound of rushing water could be heard.

The camera showed a scared Emma pounding her fists on the window. The man holding the camera then turned it and pointed it at himself, "You have about 3 hours to either get me my money or figure out where little Emma is. Good luck."

***** (WARNING- End)

Alex and everyone in the room took a shuddering breath. Cora excused herself to be sick in the bathroom. No one could blame her.

Alex cleared her throat and asked, "Where could they be? Not many people around here have pools, especially not that size. Was there anything in the video that you noticed?"

Mal and Zelena both shook their heads, "Not many people besides us and Mr. Gold have private in-ground pools."

Alex nodded, "Ok so where would you go if you wanted to swim in a in-ground pool?"

Zelena shook her head, "The school or the activities center."

Alex nodded, "Ok, good."

Mal shook her head, "But those are in the center of town. Wouldn't someone notice?"

Alex nodded, "It's good. I'll send a few guys to look. Can't hurt to check. Anywhere else?"

Cora emerged from the bathroom, "The sea port."

Everyone looked at Cora, "In the old days if you wanted to be on the dock or the boats you needed to pass a swim test. They used to have a pool in the basement. It was linked to the main water line and to the harbor. The students would start in fresh water then train to be in the sea water."

Alex jumped up and grabbed her phone, "Graham, get a team together. We have a possible location."

Alex then looked at Cora, "How far was this place, from Storybrooke?"

Cora closed her eyes, "Three maybe four hours. It's further up the coast."

Alex nodded turning her attention back to her phone, "and get me a chopper."


	33. Chapter 33

So so so sorry for the wait, hit some writers block. The end is nearing on this story :( but i have at least one or two cliffhangers left up my sleeve :P. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented i truly appreciate the feedback!

* * *

Alex and Maggie were opening and closing the front doors to the car when the back door on the passenger side opened and closed.

Alex and Maggie both turned around, to be faced with a exhausted, bloodshot eyed Regina. Before either could even protest her presence Regina spoke, "No. I'm coming with you. We can argue while you drive or we can go in silence, that is entirely up to you. But regardless of what you choose I'm staying in this car."

Alex cursed under her breath and started the car before heading back to the sheriff station. As they drove back to the town Alex laid down the rules for Regina to follow, "You are not to interfere. You are riding in with Maggie. You are not to confront ANY of the people we may confront once this is done. Do you understand? If you don't I'm leaving you in a cell at the station and will get you once we have retrieved Emma."

Regina knew Alex was not joking and was being completely serious.

Regina nodded and Alex threw the car into drive, speeding out of the driveway.

By the time they reached the station all of Alex's agents were suited up and preparing their weapons. Alex guided Regina to Graham's office telling her to stay there and that she would be back in a few. Regina looked around the station and realized it resembled more of a secret government military base opposed to a small town sheriffs station.

Alex and Maggie entered the interrogation room where Graham and one of the tactical leaders were hunched over a set of maps.

Alex then demanded updates, "Where are we?"

The tactical leader locked eyes with Alex then Maggie but pointed to an area on the map, "This area is the best bet. Looking at the schematics the best point of entry would be from the South side via the docks. The problem is that with the lack of maintenance there is no way to know the stability of the old structures. The best option would be to send one, person per team at a time. It's time consuming and if something goes wrong our element of surprise if completely gone. We can station a team to watch the waters to make sure no one tries to leave though. "

Alex nodded, "And the other option?"

The leader then nodded and dragged his finger along the map, "This whole section is underground. We would be able to access it from a few miles away. These floor plans are dated. There was an expansion sometime around the 1960's but the blueprints were never given to this municipality. We would basically be flying blind under there once we entered the port. There's at least four different passageways that lead to different parts of the port. Two of the older tunnels were used as passageways for contraband in the 30's. The other two we are assuming were for maintenance purposes."

Alex thought over her options, knowing that best route was the most dangerous she made her choice. "We will take six teams, once we reach the passageways one team per passageway, one team on the exit, and one team guarding the south exit. We have to assume these guys have had time to scope out all possible exits and are prepared to leave at any given moment. I want the best your team has to offer with me."

Graham and the leader nodded while rolling up the maps Alex walked back out to the main area where the agents were ready for their orders. "We are in six teams. There are four different passage ways. One team per passage. One on the exit. One on the docks on the South."

Alex then held up a image of Scorpion, "I personally don't care if this man, Scorpion, and his men are taken alive or not, but out of professional curtsey lets try and keep him alive. My main priority is Emma Mills."

Alex the held up a image of little Emma, "Emma was taken and is somewhere in that building. She is not to be harmed. If your team finds Emma and should she need medical attention your priority is to get her out and to safety."

Alex then passed the images around, "Make sure you know these faces. You're the best of the best. Prove it." The agents all nodded stoically mentally preparing themselves for the worst.

Maggie opened the door to Graham's office, dressed in her tactical gear, and noticed Regina was still standing in front of the window that looked out at the main area. The agents were still passing the images around, adjusting holsters, and saying some last minute prayers.

Maggie stood next to Regina, "Never in my life have I wished I knew how to shoot a gun, than I do in this moment."

Maggie looked at Regina, "Even if you knew how to shoot, Alex nor I would let you out there."

Regina turned and looked over at Maggie, "Let me at least be there when you bring her home."

Maggie looked at the pleading in Regina's eyes and sighed before heading to the door motioning Alex and Graham over.

Alex and Graham entered the office, "I would like to accompany you when you retrieve Emma. I… I can't just wait here."

Alex was about to protest when Maggie intervened, "Emma might be scared and unwilling to go with the agents. Maybe Regina could stay back the medics and should a problem arise she can help."

Graham then offered, "I'll stay with her and the medical team. Ensure they are safe."

Alex rubbed her eyes, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Regina then pleaded, "Please, I… I ned to be there. I need to be there with my baby."

Alex nodded reluctantly, "If you move from the med vehicles or Graham's sight I am giving the agents the authority to arrest and detain you until this is over."

Regina nodded.

Alex then left the office and talked with the tactical leader updating him on the development. Soon everyone was ready. Alex gave the go ahead for the agents to get into the vehicles and get a move on. It was a bit of a drive but with no speed limits to abide by they knew they would be cutting the travel time in half.

Alex made sure Graham, Maggie, and Regina were ready. Alex could hear the chopper coming closer. When the vehicle landed Alex ushered everyone in and motioned for the pilot to go ahead.

Regina sat stiffly, while Maggie said a quick prayer, and Graham closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Alex watched as the scenery became even more dense with trees, only to emerge and seeing almost nothing but water.

The copter landed a few miles away from where the sea port was, in order to not attract too much attention. There was a vehicle waiting for them when they landed. Alex drove the last few miles to the sea port and greeted the EMS workers assigned to this and giving them their instructions. Maggie joined a few of the other agents and Regina stayed in the car watching this scene play out. Unlike the movies no one was no automatic fire fight or explosions, no helicopter blades in the background; just silence.

Regina placed her head in her hands and spoke softly to herself, "She's scared but she's going to be fine. Alex is going to get her. Emma is coming home."

Before long Alex and the rest of the teams were ready to go. Everyone had their orders.

Alex gave Maggie a quick kiss before leading the team down to the underground passageways. Their movements were quick, precise, and silent.

Once they reached the passageways in multiple directions the teams split up. While Alex was still walking the passage way one team radioed in, "All clear. Sealed off dead end."

Alex reached a door that had the locks cut off. Slowly entering she noticed it brought them to what looked like a boiler room of sorts. As Alex and her team crept forward the second and third team radioed in, "All clear."

Alex was about to take another step when a shot rang free. Milliseconds later nothing but the sound of automatic weapons could be heard.

Grunts were heard then moments passed and there was nothing but silence.

With a quick look at the bodies on the ground Scorpion's men were hit. But Scorpion himself was still MIA.

Alex motioned for two of the members of her team to cuff and escort then injured to the EMS buses. The others were to stick with her and continue forward.

Alex opened a door which led to a flight of metal stairs. Alex and her team slowly made their way up the stairs to where Alex recognized the background, the pool.

Alex quickly ran to the edge and saw the car which was almost completely submerged. Alex ordered her team to find a way to shut the water off. "Get that water turned off Now!"

While her team was fighting the old metal valve Alex dropped her gun and took off her vest. Alex looked around the pool and noticed a wrench. Grabbing the metal tool Alex dove into the water.

As she swam down she could see that the car was on a slight angle. The front of the car was fully submerged and flooding with water, while the back of the car was slightly more elevated leaving just the tiniest of space untouched, yet, by the rising water.

Alex reached the car grabbing on to the back window. Catching her breath Alex then dove under to try and find Emma.

Frantically looking she finally finds Emma hiding the the backseat. Alex knocks on the window until Emma's little head pops up. Alex motions for Emma to cover her eyes. Emma then turns covers her face with her hands.

With as much force as she can muster under water she slams the wrench into the back window. The first hit doesn't do much. She tries again, and again and again.

Alex comes to the surface and yells, "Why is the water still running!?"

Alex's eye catches something on the back windshield, 'Detress Anti-Theft glass.' Alex now realizes why her hits with the wrench are not yielding any results. The car has re-enforced glass windows that are designed not to shatter.

Alex is racking her brain trying to think about the best way to get Emma out of the car, since brute force will not work.

Alex the yells to the agents, "Forget turning the water off. I can't break through the glass. I need the pressure in the car to level, so I can open the door. I'm going to need you to find the medics and get them in here. Tell them to be ready with oxygen and blankets."

The agents looks concerned but Alex then ordered then, "Go! Now!"

The agents quickly left wanting to get back as soon as possible.

Graham, Maggie, and Regina were standing together listening to the other agents. They listened to how the first time hit a dead end and left the passageway, then similarly the next two teams hit a dead end and left. Finally it was determined that Alex must be leading the final team in the right direction.

There was a slight commotion before grunts were heard. Maggie and Regina turned around to see four agents essentially dragging two men who had been wounded. The agents deposited the injured with the medical team and stood over them guns at the ready.

Regina was looking around and waiting, Alex should be exiting— exiting with Emma. Where were they?

Moments later three other agents that were with Alex come running out and sprint straight towards the EMS team. "Hey! Hey! Forget them! We need you! Now!"

Maggie and Regina both stepped forward, "What's going on?"

One of the agents paused, "We can't get the water to stop, nor can Alex break the windows. We need the cars pressure to equalize so we can open one of the doors. We need medical to help just in case."

Regina places her hands over her face and cries.

The EMS workers finished grabbing what they needed, "Lead the way."

As they were running off Maggie and Regina both glanced at each other and took off to catch up with them. Before the agents could say or do anything to stop them, they were at the pool watching in horror as Alex hefted Emma's limp body out of the car.

* * *

So the next chapter is going to be clarifying what happened between Alex sending for help and help arriving. Let me know how detailed you want things in the next chapter to be. Thanks!


	34. Chapter 34

So sorry for the wait, working on these last few chapters. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Alex grabbed the attention of the EMTs and as gently as possible handed Emma to them. Regina stumbled backwards not feeling the agents grabbing her arms or Maggie wrapping a arm around her waist. She then emptied the contents of her stomach, not able to even apologize. Maggie pulled Regina's hair back, just incase, and directed Regina away from the bodily fluids; but made sure Emma was still in her line of sight.

Alex hefted herself out of the pool and went directly to Emma to help the EMTs know what happened.

"It was a fucking trap.. He must have rigged the windows and doors. God I should have seen it coming..The water came rushing into the car from all sides. She must have hit her head when she got pushed back to the other side of the car. She's been out ever since."

The EMTs check Emma over, "She has a pulse, it's weak but it's there. We need to get her moved now." Alex agreed. The EMTs put a C-collar on and intubated Emma before strapping her to the back board, lifting her smoothly.

Alex went to Regina and Maggie. Alex looked into Regina's wild and scared eyes and held her cheeks in her hands, "Regina, I need you to keep it together for a few more minutes. We are moving Emma. She's going to the hospital, but she will be ok. Now I need you to take whatever remaining strength you have right now and take a deep breath so we can worry about getting Emma the help she needs."

Regina closed her eyes and took a breath, "Take me to Emma."

Alex nodded, "Lets go."

Regina basically ran back to the EMT bus and stood next to Emma's stretcher. The helicopter that was called in was landing and the hospital staff were opening the copters sliding doors rushing out to relocate Emma. The whole process took under 3 minutes and Emma and Regina were now en route to the nearby children's hospital.

As soon as the helicopter touched down there were doctors and nurses opening the door and grabbing Emma. Regina was helped out of the helicopter and as soon as her heels touched solid ground she was running behind the hospital staff to be with Emma.

Regina watched as the doctors and nurses worked and called out numbers and words that were completely over Regina's head, "She's tachycardic! Temp 103.4"

Even with all of the noise Regina's attention was only on Emma. "What's wrong? Why isn't she waking up?"

Doctors were ignoring her and Regina's heart felt like it was shattering, "Why isn't she waking up!? What's WRONG?" Before any answers could be given she was being ushered out of the room, "No! What is wrong! That is my baby in there! Emma!"

Regina is guided into a room where she is told to stay, "Someone will come in shortly to explain what is going on. But for now we need to give the team the space they need to work." Once the nurse was sure that Regina wouldn't bolt out of the room she nodded slightly and exited the room, leaving Regina alone.

Regina is pacing back and forth, from wall to wall, and soon stops at the wall in the far corner and presses her back firmly against it. She can't breathe, every breath feels like glass is inside her lungs. She can feel the tears streaming down her cheeks but she can't tell if she's making any sounds. She falling..

Maggie and Alex come running into the ER flashing badges and demanding answers on Emma. The nursing staff gives them the few details they have there at the front desk before escorting them to the waiting room where they can wait for more information.

Before they even open the door they hear what can only be described as a wail of pain. The nurses quickly enter the room and try to calm the wailing woman, but don't even know her name to try and help. One of the nurses turns and says, "Get the propofol." Alex knows if they don't calm Regina quickly they are going to sedate her.

Alex and Maggie then step in, "Regina.. Honey, I know everything is crazy and you're worried out of your mind, but I need you to take a deep breath with me. Come on. I need you to take a breath." Alex then grabbed Regina's hand and placed it on her own chest, "Feel my heart. Follow my breathing. Gina come on.." Slowly but surely Regina's breathing started to slow, "There we go, that's it."

As Regina's breathing slowed the sobs had their chance to be heard. Alex then tugged on Regina's hand that was placed on her own chest and pulled Regina into her body. Regina sobbed into Alex's neck and curled her fingers around Alex's FBI issued wind breaker. Alex gently lowered both of them to the floor and repositioned Regina so she was sitting in her lap with her head tucked into Alex's chest.

Maggie watched from the side and placed her hand over her heart. The nurses smiled sadly but quietly retreated leaving the trio alone.

While Alex was consoling Regina, Maggie called Cora.

"Maggie, is Emma ok? Did you find them?"

Maggie gulped, "Cora.."

Cora then gasped, "No. Maggie don't you dare say…."

Maggie then talked over Cora, "Emma's with the doctors now. We aren't sure what the issue is but she was breathing and doesn't seem to have any physical injuries. Alex and I are with Regina waiting to hear from the doctors."

Cora was silent for a moment, "And those bastards? Did you get them?"

Maggie smiled, "We got them all of them.. Scorpion tried to flee but we got him. He's in federal custody."

Cora nodded, "Good."

Maggie then gave Cora the details of the hospital, and promised to keep her updated on Emma's condition until they could get to the hospital.

When Maggie hung up she immediately went over to Alex and Regina, joining them on the floor.

* * *

The doctors have been in with Emma for almost two hours and Regina was still waiting for news. Regina, Alex, and Maggie had all moved from the floor to the waiting room chairs. Regina had her head in her hands with her fingers tugging on the brunette locks, while Alex and Maggie sat watching the door with their hands joined.

When the door slowly opened Regina sprang up and ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself and tame her hair.

"Emma. How's Emma?"

The doctor directed Regina back to a chair and sat down next to her, "Emma is stable. She has a minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises. Right now we have her sedated. As you know Emma has Addison's disease. It's my assumption that with recent traumatic events Emma's stress levels and Cortisol levels rose drastically. The loss of consciousness, increased heart rate, and fever are all linked to what we call a Addisonian Crisis. We are lowering her cortisol levels and are monitoring her fever. So far everything is going well."

Regina sighed in relief, "Thank you, oh God.. So she's going to be ok? Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "We are moving her to a private room. One of the nurses will come get you once she is settled."

Regina nodded and shook the doctors hand.

As the doctor left Regina placed her hand over her eyes and tipped her head back, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alex sat next to Regina and took her free hand, "She's gonna be ok. She's tough."

Regina nodded and looked at Alex then at Maggie, "Thank you.. I — I can't even imagine how this would have ended without you two. I can't thank you both enough."

Maggie dialed Cora back and shared the update on Emma. Maggie could hear the collective sigh of relief through the phone.

Cora assured that everyone would be at the hospital first thing in the morning.

As Maggie hung up a nurse entered the waiting room, "Family of Emma Mills?"

Regina, Alex and Maggie all stood up. The nurse smiled but gently said, "You three can come but only one can stay over night."

The trio nodded and followed the nurse to Emma's room. Once they opened the door the nurse checked Emma vitals and turned to her family, "She's doing really well. She's a tough cookie."

Regina was frozen at the door, her baby, her Emma was still intubated and hooked up to so many machines. She's never seen Emma look so tiny. Regina slowly makes her way to the edge of Emma's bed and gently strokes the blonde hair from her face.

The nurse smiles once more, "She should be waking up soon. As long as she continues the way she is we will take the tube out. If she wakes before we take the tube out just push the button right here on the side of the bed and try your best to keep her calm. If you have any questions or concerns just push the same nurses button or come on out to the nurses station."

Regina couldn't answer the nurse and continued to just stare at Emma.

Alex nodded and thanked the nurse, Taylor, for her help.

Alex and Maggie sat on the other side of Emma's bed. Alex lent forward and stroked Emma's cheek and whispered into her ear, "Hey Em, it's Lexie. You were so brave today. I wish my agents were half as brave as you. You are so strong. And I know you're tired but I think if you could just wake up, just for a little bit, it would really help your Mommy and me, and Maggie."

Alex then took a step back, Regina was still standing over Emma placing small feather light kisses to Emma's head. As Alex sat back down next to Maggie her phone chimed. Alex sighed and stood to go outside to take the call, "Danvers… ok.. good. Yeah we are still at the hospital with Emma.. I don't care what this fucker is being offered I want him to go down for what he did to Emma, for what he put Regina through…. Look just make the charges stick."

Alex re-entered the room and struggled to smile. Maggie looked at her asking what was wrong. Alex shook her head and mouthed, _"Later"._ Alex then rejoined Maggie and Regina, waiting for Emma to wake up.

Regina has finally taken a seat and has her head on the mattress with her fingers linked with Emma's.

She is just drifting to sleep when she feels a slight twitch on the back of her hand. Regina immediately sits up startling Alex and Maggie who were having a quiet conversation.

Regina squeezes Emma's hand and talks to her, "Emma. Em. Baby, come on. Open your eyes. That's it baby."

Emma's eyes take a minute before fluttering and cracking open. The first sight she sees is her Mommy's face looking down at her. Emma wants to call out for her but something is in her throat. Emma goes to pull the thing in her mouth, but she then sees Alex's hand taking hers shaking her head.

Emma groans and tries to move but Alex is holding her shoulders and her Mommy is holding her hands stroking them.

Soon the doctors come in and Emma can't see her Mommy or Alex anymore. Emma is trying to call out but the thing in her mouth is still in the way, so she cries. Emma can kind of hear her Mommy, "It's ok baby. It's ok."

Emma then sees someone in a white coat and someone with rainbows all over their top. The lady with the rainbow top places something on her chest while to white coat man rubs her arm, "It's ok sweetheart, we are going to take this annoying tube out right now. I just need you to take a big strong breath and release it, then we will be done."

Emma does as the white coat man says. She can feel the thing in her mouth move and it feels weird and it hurts. Once the thing is removed Emma is handed a bucket and before she can call for her Mommy she drools and throws up a little into the bucket. Emma looked at the lady in the rainbow top and tried to say sorry, but the lady just smiled, "Oh honey, it's ok."

The lady hands her a cup and tells her to swish and spit like at the dentist. The liquid is super minty but it makes her mouth feel a little better.

Emma then locks eyes with her Mommy, "Ommy"

Regina is immediately at Emma's side, holding her head to her chest, "Emma..Oh my baby." Emma clings to Regina grabbing a hold of her shirt in her little fists so hard her knuckles are turning white.

Regina is placing kisses on Emma's head and face. The doctors have Emma turn her head and open her mouth, checking her throat. The doctor smiles and says, "It's a little red and swollen but that's to be expected. She can have some ice chips which should help a little."

The nurse and doctor then leave nodding at Maggie and Alex who are still in the room relieved that Emma is wake again.

Regina has Emma scoot back and climbs into the hospital bed next to Emma. Careful of the wires and Emma's bruises Regina pulls Emma into her lap and guides her head to her chest. Emma has her ear against Regina's chest listening to the steady strong thump thump thump of her heart.

Regina has her fingers running through Emma's hair and periodically places kisses on her temple.

Regina locks eyes with Alex and then Maggie and mouths " _Thank you"_. Alex and Maggie smile and blow a kiss in Regina and Emma's direction before heading towards the door. As they exit they smile and breath a sigh of overwhelming relief. Alex pulls Maggie into a hug and squeezes her tight.

Alex's phone rings breaking the moment. Alex reluctantly lets go and answers, "Danvers… He what!? No I want agents posted here NOW!"

Maggie looks at Alex with hesitation, "What? What's happened?"

Alex shoves her phone back into her pocket and rubs her face, "One of Scorpion's men, he got out of protective holding in the hospital. The guards were knocked out and their guns stolen. He's here somewhere. And my guess is looking for his boss or looking to finish what Scorpion started." Alex then looked in at Regina and Emma before turning back to Maggie, "No one and I mean no one enters without a badge and a ID check.. I'm not letting anything happen to Emma or Regina.. Not again."

Maggie nodded and went to make the needed phone calls with the hospital and local police. Alex then looked back at Emma and Regina— Nothing is happening to them.. Nothing..


	35. Chapter 35

Hi... So this isn't my favorite chapter, but writers block is hitting me hard with this fic. I think this is going to be the last chapter only to follow an epilogue which will tie up some loose ends and talk a little about the future. There is a bit of POV switching I tried to make a clear while keeping with the flow of the story. Hope it all makes sense. :/. Also disclaimer i have no knowledge of hospitals or security or anything like that so some of this might be fairly inaccurate. Sorry in advance. Hope you all enjoy this. Thank you all for reading and commenting! I love the feedback and I truly appreciate you all taking the time to read this story! Enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina was sitting in the hospital bed with Emma tucked into her arm. Every few minutes she looked down to see Emma's sleeping face and kiss her forehead, just to make sure she was still there.

It seemed like the longer she kept her eyes closed and tried to sleep, the more her thoughts ran rampant. It also wasn't helping that Alex and Maggie kept walking past the room, looking in with worried expressions on their faces.

Regina placed another kiss on Emma's head then shifted her gently so she could get up and out of the bed, without waking Emma.

As Regina did a quick stretch and went to the bathroom she saw a man standing outside of Emma's room with an assault riffle and tactical gear.

Alarmed at the heavily armed guard Regina closed the blinds to Emma's room and softly opened the door. The man looked at Regina for only a moment before turning his attention back to the people walking around the hospital.

Regina watched him for a moment before clearing her throat, "Excuse me.. Is there anyway you could stand elsewhere?" The man looked at Regina before silently shaking his head. Regina sighed, "What is even going on? Why are you guarding my daughters room like she's the president? And…"

The man continued to watch the people ignoring Regina's onslaught of questions. Regina then saw Alex walking their way, "Finally! Maybe someone who will actually answer my questions!"

Alex smiled at both Regina and the man, "Regina stop harassing my agent. He's here to look after you and Emma."

Regina then looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow, "Look after us? What, to watch Emma sleep?"

Alex inwardly winced knowing she should have chosen her words more carefully when speaking with Regina. Alex the looked at the agent and and said, "Do a sweep of this floor. Report anything suspicious to me or Agent Sawyer. Understood? Good. Dismissed."

The agent quickly left the area and rounded the corner. Regina looked at Alex and said, "Why do we need a agent looking after us? You arrested that animal. Why do we need someone like him?"

Alex then bowed her head, "Regina…"

Regina then shook her head, "Alexandra, don't you dare try and placate me. Why the hell is there a armed guard outside of my daughters hospital room?"

Alex sighed and dropped her mask letting her worry show, "One of the men we arrested, one of Scorpion's men, escaped custody. We have reason to believe he is here either looking to free Scorpion or to come after Emma. The guard is a precaution."

Regina stumbled and fell back into the wall behind her. Alex went to catch her but Regina just lifted her hand, "How did he escape? How did he get out? Your people are the best! How did he get out!?"

Alex winced at Regina's tone but knew she had every right to be angry, "My guys were ordered by my superiors to debrief at headquarters. The tactical team that was here earlier was shipped out almost right after we got to the hospital. Most are back in Boston right now. I'm so sorry. I should have fought harder to get them to stay longer."

Regina shook her head, "So a little girl's life means nothing to them?"

Alex sighed, "I'm getting a team sent back to help secure the hospital and your family's home. I only have but so many resources here and within a short distance."

Regina look through the window to see Emma sleeping, "She's going to be alright, right?"

Alex nodded, "I'm doing all that I can, so is Maggie. So please please please be nice to the guard here, and do as he says."

Regina sighed but nodded.

* * *

Alex was with Maggie talking with hospital security when a walkie talkie with one of the security guards went off, "Code Yellow. Code Yellow!"

The security team blanched, "Active gunman."

Alex and Maggie immediately ran to leave but security stopped them, "You're not going to be able to go anywhere."

Alex was angry and frustrated, "I need to get back to the peds floor NOW! That gun man is looking to release a killer or kill a four year old girl!"

The security guard shook his head, "I'm sorry we have to secure this floor. It's protocol. We can't rise the whole hospital."

The security team then ran from the room they were in checking each of the rooms and hallways of the floor they were on.

Alex flipped the chairs that were next to her and swiped her hand across the table, sending all of the schematics and plans they had been working on to the floor.

They were stuck.

* * *

Regina was sitting with Emma in bed when the guard's back went ridged and he turned to look at Regina.

Regina stood and moved herself from Emma's side. Regina went to the door and looked at the guard, "What's going on?"

The guard paused. Regina was scared, "Please."

The guard looked around, "There is some kind of breach. The hospital security team is clearing the building floor by floor. It's their protocol."

Regina nodded, "Ok, And. What's wrong with that?"

The guard looked around again, "It's not quick, not if they are good."

Regina understood what he was saying, "The person coming for us could already be here?"

The guard nodded.

Regina looked around, "What do we do?"

The guard looked around again and unstrapped the 9mm that was attached to his thigh. "Do you know how to shoot?"

Regina nodded. The guard nodded as well, "Take this. Stay in the room, draw the curtain. Don't make a sound until me or Agent Danvers tells you it's safe."

Regina did as the guard said and pulled Emma into her chest holding her tight.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were still sitting in the meeting room when two of the hospital security teams entered, "We haven't found the gun man but we have confirmed that your Scorpion fellow in 566 is still in the hospital with our guards stationed inside and outside of his rooms. No one has entered that floor or spoken with him."

Alex then asked about Emma, "What about the little girl in 324? Emma Mills?"

The guards looked at each other, "We haven't been able to make contact with anyone on the 3rd floor. We have a police team gearing up. Once we ensure all the other floors are clear they will go straight to the peds floor and do what they do."

Alex shook her head, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

The security team left leaving Maggie and Alex alone in the room once more feeling useless.

* * *

Regina was scared and her heart was beating hard against her ribs. Emma was awake and clutching her shirt in a tight white knuckled fist. Regina was trying to calm her baby but nothing was working.

Regina was listening to all the sounds of the room, when she heard the sound of the door opening. Emma softly whimpered and Regina pressed her closer to her chest. Regina could hear the heavy steps walking into the bathroom. Regina didn't know what to do.

Regina was sitting on the bed fearing that the curtain was about to be yanked back any second revealing herself and Emma. Regina held the gun and aimed her hands shaking.

She could see the fingers grabbing the curtain and she lined her shot up with where a torso should be. As the curtain was pulled shots were fired.

* * *

The security team had officially cleared all of the floors, leaving only the peds floor where Emma was. The SWAT team was geared up and ready to go. When Alex saw the team she immediately jumped up and ran to the commanding officer.

"Agent Alex Danvers. I'm coming with your team."

The commander tried to argue, "I am coming with you. That is not a request."

Knowing time was of the essence the commander just nodded and threw Alex a vest.

Maggie was gearing up too but Alex stopped her, "I need you to run point on getting Scorpion secure and out of here and back to Boston. Please. I can't be worried about you, him, Emma, and Regina."

Maggie nodded and went with two of the security guards to where Scorpion was being held.

Alex and the SWAT team used the stairs to avoid drawing attention. Once the team was on the peds floor the team broke into three fanning out to cover the floor methodically and quickly. Alex knew exactly where Emma's room was so she went with the team that was going that way.

Along the way they noticed the doctors and nurses hiding in patients rooms consoling parents and visitors. As they rounded the corner Alex noticed a figure on the ground, as she approached she could see it was the guard she had stationed outside of Emma's room. He was breathing but he was bleeding from what looked like a gunshot wound to the stomach. Alex flagged other SWAT members over to the wounded guard ensuring he received medical care.

Alex whispered, "Shit."

As they made their way closer to Emma's room Alex was in a cold nervous sweat. The leader of the team motioned that there was a person with what looked like a gun in the room up ahead. The man was in Emma's room, looking in the bathroom. Alex's blood ran cold as she saw the man leave the bathroom and turn to grab the curtain. The team got into position quickly and confirmed the man was holding a gun, right as the man went to yank the curtain shots ran out.

* * *

Regina screamed as did Emma. Emma was crying as Regina clutched her head tighter to her chest.

Regina opened her eyes to see a man on the ground being cuffed and a team of men standing in front of her with tactical gear and large assault rifles. Regina sighed a breath of relief. As she blinked her eyes fell to Alex.

Alex came rushing in and wrapped her arms around Regina and Emma. Alex lifted Emma into her arms and made sure she blocked the gun man's view of Emma. Regina and Alex quickly brought the scared blonde to another floor before checking her over making sure she was ok.

As the doctors examined Emma Regina threw herself into Alex's arms, "Thank You. Oh god, thank you."

Alex clutched Regina tightly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I should have done more.I-I should have transferred Emma to a different hospital. I'm so sorry."

Regina shook her head, "You did the best you could. You saved me and Emma. Thank you Lexie."

Alex and Regina then returned to Emma's side as the doctors assured them that Emma was fine physically.

As soon as the doctor left Regina pulled Emma into her lap and held her close.

Emma still had tears in her eyes, "Mommy, I wanna go home. I wanna go home now."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's head, "We're gonna go home. Everything's going to be ok. We're going home."

* * *

Regina checked Emma out of the hospital and had Alex drive them home. Regina ensured that Emma was stable and was good enough for the ride back home.

Regina and Emma fell asleep on the ride back to Storybrook. When they awoke they were at the Mill's home with Henry and Cora standing outside waiting.

Regina looked at Alex through the mirror and said, "Thank you."

Regina opened the door and woke Emma up, "Em, baby. Look."

Emma squinted and rubbed her eyes. "Gamma! Abuelo!"

Emma then ran to Cora and Henry. Henry lifted his granddaughter into his arms and clutched her tightly while Cora placed kisses to her head and cheeks. "Oh sweetheart, It's so good to have you home."

As Regina and Alex approached the door Cora pulled Regina into a long tight hug, "She's home darling. She's home and safe."

Regina clutched her mother and sobbed, "Mom it was horrible."

Cora kissed Regina's temple and said, "It's over. It's over now." Alex rubbed Regina's back and sadly locked eyes with Cora. With a few more minutes at the door Cora led Regina into the house.

Regina sat in the living room with Emma and Henry while Cora and Alex made lunch. Emma was watching cartoons while Regina held Emma in her lap with her arms securely around her waist.

When the door came flying open Henry tensed but let out a relieved breath when it was revealed to be Kat, Zelena, Ruby, and Mal.

The four women immediately went to Emma pulling her into tight hugs. Emma smiled and held on tightly to her aunts. As the hug came to a natural end Emma crawled back into her Mommy's lap and went back to watching her cartoons.

Regina held Emma tightly once more and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you Em. My brave girl. Everything's going to be ok."


	36. Epilogue

So this is the final chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I wasn't really sure how best to wrap this fic up. Hopefully this covers everything. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and commented on this story! It's been amazing and fun to write. See you for the next fic!

* * *

Everything has slowly been going back to normal but Emma still has nightmares and Regina still sits by her bed at night watching her sleep. It's been better knowing that all of Scorpion's men are either behind bars waiting trial or in the hospital recovering under 24/7 armed guard.

Alex and Maggie have gone back to Boston but call regularly and check in on Emma. After everything that happened Regina is just ready to move on. Emma started seeing Archie two times a week and Regina once a week.

Archie reminds Regina almost every session that the likelihood of something like that happening to Emma again is minuscule. Regina knows logically that he is right with the trial happening, with Daniel and Mr. Malcolm testifying, and all of the evidence there is against them there should be little repercussions aimed towards them. But it doesn't stop the fear.

* * *

It's been six months and Emma's 5th birthday came and passed. Regina and Emma had been doing well, they still saw Archie but things were better. So when Alex and a US Marshall knocked on the door Regina's first thought was run. But Alex quickly calmed Regina and explained why they were there. "Regina, it's ok. I promise. We aren't here because anything happened. We are here because..because we have someone who would like to say goodbye."

Regina lifted a brow, "Who?"

Alex licked her lips, "Daniel."

Regina crossed her arms, "What could he possibly have to say?"

Alex nodded understanding Regina's anger, "He's being put into witness protection. He's getting a new life, identity, everything. He's not going to be able to contact you or Emma or family ever again. I know you have your feelings towards him, but let him say goodbye. Properly this time."

Regina sighed and nodded, she had told Emma about Daniel a few months back and explained to her that Mal's brother was her father. Emma took the news fairly well but decided that she didn't want to call or talk to him just then. Regina accepted her answer and made sure Emma knew she could talk to him whenever she felt ready.

Alex looked at the US Marshall and nodded. The tall blonde woman nodded slightly and headed towards the car. When he was brought inside the mansion he was brought into the living room.

Daniel greeted Regina with a small wave and a smile, "Hi Regina."

Regina took him in and saw the man she used to know, down to the boyish charm and awkward fidgeting. Regina smiled and greeted him as politely as she could muster, "Hello Daniel."

The Marshall had Daniel sit on the couch across from Regina while she stood near the door. Alex had gone upstairs to get Emma. Giggles were heard coming down the stairs as Alex and Emma joined the group in the living room.

Emma followed Alex into the living room and saw her mommy and Daniel sitting across from each other on the couches and another lady standing to the side. Emma went directly to her Mommy and sat herself in her lap.

Regina kissed Emma's temple and spoke calmly to her, "Baby, Daniel is going away for a while and he would really like to talk to you. Is that ok with you?"

Emma looked at Daniel and saw his sad eyes, "Ok." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and looked Emma in the eyes, "Emma, I am so sorry. I— I never meant to hurt you or your mom. I never wanted to you get hurt. I know I made a lot of mistakes and I know I hurt a lot of people, and I know I can't apologize to all of them, but I wanted to make sure that the one person I apologized to was you. I didn't raise you but half of me is always going to be you, and I love you. You will always be my daughter." Daniel wiped his eye on his shirt, "I will do whatever I can to protect you, you and your mom."

Regina wanted to be angry and hurt but she just felt sorrow, not for what Daniel did but for what he lost and will never gain. He lost getting to know his child and now he never will, he will never get to know Emma. And for her safety she will never get to know her dad.

When Daniel cleared his throat and looked at the Marshall he nodded and stood. The Marshall placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder and lead him towards the door. Regina kissed Emma's head once more. Regina looked to Alex not really sure how to proceed.

In a split second Emma was out off of Regina's lap and headed towards the door. Alex and Regina quickly jumped up and followed.

Emma ran outside and called to Daniel, "Daddy."

Daniel's heart clenched having heard those words for the first time ever. He stopped and turned around seeing Emma standing on the walk way. Emma walked then ran to him. He dropped down onto his knees and pulled her into a hug, his first, last, and only hug from his daughter.

Emma gave him a final squeeze and whispered, "It's ok. I forgive you."

Daniel hugged Emma one final time and locked eyes with Regina, mouthing 'Thank you'.

Emma took a step back and ran back to Regina where she stood in between her Mommy and Alex. Daniel was placed into the car and and the door was closed. Alex wasn't allowed to know where they were taking him, no one was allowed to know. So as the Marshall got into the car and drove off, Emma waved goodbye to Daniel.. forever.

After the emotional afternoon Alex decided to treat Emma to ice cream and a evening in the park.

Alex and Regina talked briefly about what had happened with Daniel but neither really wanted to talk too much about it. Instead they watched Emma play and laugh and run around the park. They watched her eat a entire ice cream sundae by herself and still want a burger. They watched her be a kid.

Regina, Mal, Kat, Ruby, Cora, Henry, Alex, and Maggie all watched Emma. They watched her grow, watched her learn, watched her love, and watched her turn into the strongest person they know.


End file.
